¿Donde estabas?
by konnyta granger
Summary: Antes de su sexto curso Hermione desaparece sin dejar rastro causando una gran tristeza a sus dos mejores amigos ¿Volvera algun día?...ahora después de 8 años Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron son los mejores amigos y los mejores aurors del ministerio, pero cier
1. ¿Hermione?

Capítulo 1: ¿Hermione?

- Vamos Ali despierta –dijo la voz de una chica desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Déjame dormir un poco más por favor Nini –dijo una chica acostada en la cama.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión y esta nuestra ultima oportunidad para saber que es lo que hacen esos tipos –dijo la voz de la chica que intentaba en vano sacar a su amiga de la cama –Ali si no te levantas ahora voy a usar medidas más drásticas.

- Esta bien, ya voy –dijo la voz perezosa de la chica que estaba en la cama –eres injusta.

- Soy tu jefa, ese es mi trabajo –dijo la chica satisfecha por haber cumplido con su misión.

- No me lo repitas que me duele el estomago –dijo la chica encerrándose en el baño.

- No te tardes para que podamos preparar las pociones…y el desayuno esta servido –dijo la chica bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina donde una humeante taza de café la esperaba junto a unas tostadas.

Pasaron seca de 15 minuto y una chica que alguna vez estuvo con el cabello enmarañado y desordenado ahora bajaba reluciente, con sus negros muy bien arreglados y su túnica ajustada.

- por fin, pensé que te habías ido por el inodoro –dijo la chica que miraba como su amiga le dirigía una mueca de disgusto.

- No es justo Nini, dijiste que podría dormir un poco más pero lo único que he hecho es trabajar y trabajar –protestó Ali.

- Ali, sabes que al final te recompensare y lo sabes –dijo la voz de la chica de cabellos castaños llenos de rizos bien definidos nada que ver a lo que era cuando era una niña.

- Sí, eso es lo más gracioso de ti Nini, eres obsesionada por el trabajo pero…eres muy buena para las salidas nocturnas –dijo Ali entre risas.

- Que puedo decir…nadie es perfecto –dijo Nini mientras bebí un poco café y leía en profeta.

- ¿Que dice? –Pregunto Ali a su amiga.

- ¿Qué los aurora se siguen atrapando a mortífagos pero que aun no obtienen nada de información sobre el paradero de Voldemort –dijo Ali con furia contenida –Estos aurors son unos imbéciles…Voldemort se pasea por sus narices y ello no se dan cuenta.

- Vamos Nini no te enfades… ¿Para que estamos nosotras aquí? –Pregunto Ali mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa –nosotras les demostraremos que son nos inútiles y que tiene que venir gente de otro país para hacerle el trabajo –dijo Ali con una sonrisa maquiavélica –aunque… tú eres inglesa.

- ¿Por qué alegas? Tu también –dijo Nini mientras reía de su amiga.

- Corrección amiga…yo soy italiana –dijo Ali con voz solemne.

- Por favor, tienes más acento que yo que me fui de aquí hace 8 años –dijo Nini entre risas pero se borraron cuando comenzó a recordar lo sucedido.

- No, no, no, no quiero que te entristezcas otra vez mira que la última vez que te entristeciste antes de ir a una misión casi no la contamos –dijo Ali mientras se paraba al lado de su amiga y la tomaba por los hombros –Mejor vamos a terminar las pociones para que no nos reconozca nadie.

- OK –dijo Nini levantándose con su amiga y dirigiéndose hasta el sótano que era su centro de operaciones.

- Harry vámonos ya que estamos sobre la hora –dijo la voz de un hombre relativamente joven a su ahijado que ahora parecía como su hermano menor.

- Ya voy Sirius –dijo la voz de un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas saliendo desde una oficina con varita en mano -¿Dónde esta lunático y Ron?

- Están abajo, nos están esperando –dijo Sirius mientras emprendía el camino hasta el ascensor y se cruzaba con varias chicas que lo miraban tanto a él como a su ahijado con mucha lujuria.

- ¿Ya no responder as miradas Sirius? –Pregunto Harry a su ahijado mientras giraba para ver mejor a las chicas.

- No Harry, ya no –dijo Sirius entrando al ascensor.

- Ah, es cierto, desde que te comprometiste con Emily prometiste no volver a tus andanzas de conquistados –dijo Harry aguantando la risa.

- Ya te va a tocas a ti Harry –dijo Sirius muy serio.

- Oye quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿De verdad estas enamorado de ella? –Pregunto Harry sorprendiendo a Sirius.

- ……Claro –Respondió Sirius de manera no muy convincente –Si no fuera así ¿Por qué me abría comprometido con ella?

- Por miedo a estar solo –dijo Harry sin titubear haciendo suspirar a Sirius.

- ¿sabes? Es en estos momentos cuando me recuerdas a James. Él siempre lograba sacar las cosas que yo quería ocultar –dijo Sirius mirando hacia el techo.

- Rompe tu compromiso Sirius será lo mejor –dijo Harry mientras ya casi llegaban –Es mejor eso a que estés con una mujer a la que no amas.

Al decir estas palabras Sirius iba a protestar pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió y dejo al descubierto a dos hombre jóvenes que conversaban muy animadamente.

- Por fin pensamos que tendríamos que irnos sin ustedes –dijo la voz de uno de ellos que respondió al apodo de Lunático.

- Vamos lunático no exageres si no demoramos tanto –dijo Sirius saliendo tras Harry al encuentro con sus amigos.

- Ron ¿tienes todo? –Pregunto Harry a su amigo pelirrojo que lo miraba simulando estar ofendido.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Ron mirando a Lunático –No puedo creer que después de tantos años aun desconfíes de mí, hasta te pareces a Her… -trato de decir el pelirrojo pero se detuvo al recordar a su amiga.

- Ya chicos, no piensen en eso ahora, tienen que estar concentrados –dijo Remus Lupin mientras tomaba por los hombros a Ron al igual que Sirius lo hacia con Harry.

- Sí tienen razón, aunque nos duela eso ya paso y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo –dijo Harry mirando a Sirius y de reojo a Ron quien intentaba mentalmente asegurarse de eso pero le era difícil.

Ya habían pasado caso 8 años desde que Hermione había desaparecido al igual que toda su familia. Ellos estaban apunto de cursar su sexto año cuando les informaron de un ataque a un barrio de muggles que casualmente era donde vivía Hermione con sus padres. Todos los miembros de la Orden del fénix se movilizaron para averiguar que era lo que había pasado pero nunca pudieron averiguar a cien y a ciertas que era lo que había sucedido, solamente llegaron a la conclusión de que Hermione y toda su familia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Después de eso Harry y Ron se dedicaron a buscar a Hermione ya que después de que Sirius cayera en el velo Harry había caído en una depresión muy profunda, pero para su sorpresa en su búsqueda descubrieron o más bien le llegaron anónimamente información de cómo sacar a Sirius del velo así que desviaron toda su atención a eso y pasados dos años lograron sacar a Sirius desde el velo.

En el ministerio asumieron su error al juzgar a Sirius ya que las pruebas que presento Dumbledor y las pruebas que iban también junto con la información de cómo sacar a Sirius del velo eran irrefutables por lo que lo recompensaron con una considerable suma de dinero más un deseo especial que Sirius pidió. Poder volver a tener la edad que tenia cuando entro en Azkaban. Todos se miraron extrañados ya que, según ellos eso era imposible pero Sirius les dijo que él estaba al tanto de los innumerables experimentos que se habían llevado a cabo cuando el y James eran aurora y que sabían que dentro del departamento había un reloj que le permitía volver en el tiempo su apariencia así que solcito que lo devolvieran a sus 22 años y como regalo especial a Remus el también fue beneficiado con este cambio ya que a él también lo volvieron más joven. Pero todas estas cosas no lograron calmar la angustia que sentían Ron y Harry por la desaparición de Hermione aunque con el tiempo lo fueron superando pero nuca la olvidaron y aun no lo hacían.

Cuando ya los chicos estaban fuera de Hogwarts entraron a la escuela de aurors y se titularon con honores cayendo en el escuadrón de que Sirius y Remus dirigían, este último fue aceptado luego que Dumbledor asumiera el cargo de ministro y echara abajo cualquier rechazo por su condición. Lo que si hay que decir que este nuevo cuarteto eran los mejores amigos del mundo tanto así que vivían juntos en Grimmaul Place que ya no era ni la sombra del viejo cuartel general de la Orden del fénix aunque aun seguía siéndolo estaba mucho mas limpio y se habían deshecho de todo recuerdo de alguna familia perteneciente al lado oscuro que vivía en ese lugar hace muchos años. Ahora todos compartían vidas e intentaban salir adelante, a pesar de que Vodemort aun rondaba el mundo mágico pero sin tanto poder como lo hizo en un principio, y trabajaban en las mismas misiones para desbaratar cualquier organización destinada a apoyar a Vodemort como la que pretendían desbaratar hoy.

- Buenos chicos a trabajar –dijo Remus mientras salían del ministerio en dirección al callejón Diágon donde se llevaría a cabo una reunión muy especial.

Eran cerca de las 12 cuando dos chicas una castaña y una morena iban caminando aceleradamente entre las la gente mientras que otro grupo de cuatro chicos a diferencia de ella iban tranquilamente siguiendo a un grupo de hombres de dudosa procedencia.

- Te dije que te mantuvieras callada Ali –dijo la voz de Nini mientras intentaba buscar entre la gente rastro de la persona con la que acababa de tener una reunión y que se había escapado por un descuido de su compañera.

- Lo siento pero solo me faltaba eso para saber quien había sido –dijo Ali mientras buscaba desenfrenadamente entre la gente sin darse cuarta que chocaba con cierto pelirrojo haciéndolo tambalear.

- Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo tratando de disculparse.

- Sí lo que digas –dijo Ali ignorando al pelirrojo y fijaba la vista en uno de los sospechosos que buscaban.

- Oye no seas mal educada –dijo el pelirrojo girándose para mirar como la chica seguía buscando.

- Ron ¿Que haces? Vamos –dijo Sirius mirando a Ron que se encontraba a su lado pero este estaba mirando como la chica tenia fuertemente agarrada la varita en medio del callejón.

- Mírala –dijo Ron haciendo girar a sus tres compañeros –Es muy extraña.

- NINI –grito Ali llamando la atención de su amiga –Encontré a uno.

De un momento a otro varios rayos aparecieron de la nada y una pequeña batalla se formo en medio del callejón haciendo que toda la gente saliera alborotada. Los cuatro chicos al ver el revuelo se prepararon para atacar pero alguien apareció de entre Sirius y Remus abriéndose paso por la fuerza mientras salía corriendo con otra de las chicas hasta las afueras del callejón.

- Se fueron los tipos se fueron –dijo Remus mirando para todos lados.

- Vamos tras ellas –dijo Sirius mientras los cuatro salían corriendo tras Ali y Nini.

Llevaban unos metros corriendo y al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse por lo que Nini tomo una decisión.

- Tú síguelo por aquí y yo lo interfecto más adelante –dijo Nini doblando por una esquina.

Ali siguió corriendo pero súbitamente la persona que seguían se detuvo y giro para lanzar un buen número de maldiciones los cuales casi todos fueron esquivados por Ali pero unos le dio de lleno en la rodilla haciéndola caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho Ali se levantó e intento seguir corriendo con su varita en la mano pero un Expelliarmus propinado por Harry la hizo detenerse cuando callo contra el suelo y su varita salía despedida hacia un lado.

- Quédate donde estas –grito Sirius a sus espaldas mientras la chica se lamentaba por haber perdido al tipo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y no habían conseguido sacarle ni una sola palabra a la chica y ya estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

- Te lo voy a repetir nuevamente ¿A quien perseguías en el callejón? –Pregunto Remus a la chica que habían capturado en el callejón.

- Y yo te vuelvo a responder, no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Ali sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados y pierna arriba muy altaneramente.

- Oye no estas cooperando y déjame decirte que interrumpiste una operación muy importante –dijo Sirius con semblante serio –te meterás en problemas por eso.

- ¿Eres el jefe de los aurors? –Pregunto Ali a Sirius quien respondió negando con la cabeza –Entonces no me interesa lo que haya hecho cos que no puedo decir de ustedes, ya que por haberme arrestado es probable que los despidan.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Harry quien también estaba en el interrogatorio al igual que Ron. De pronto la puerta de abrió súbitamente dejando pasar a un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años con semblante serio u visiblemente cabriado.

- Señores lamento decirles que tendrán que dejar a esta señorita en libertad –dijo al hombre a Sirius.

- Pues yo soy quien más lo lamenta porque eso no será posible señor –dijo Sirius mirando indiferentemente al hombre.

- Tardaste mucho Mathyus –dijo Ali levantándose de la silla con claras intenciones de irse pero Remus no la dejo ya que se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

- Alaniss siéntate que contigo también tengo muchas cosas que hablar –dijo al hombre mirando a Ali con cara de enfado –Señor lo siento pero esta joven que tienes aquí es un agente secreto del departamento de aurors de Italia y esta en una misión en cubierto.

- Entiendo señor…-dijo Sirius.

- Mathyus, Mathyus Sprout –dijo el hombre identificándose.

- Entiendo señor Sprout pero ella interrumpió una operación muy importante y podría calificarse como cómplice –dijo Sirius seriamente.

- Señor… -pregunto Mathyus.

- Black, Sirius Black –dijo Sirius.

- Estoy al tanto de la situación y déjeme decirle que ustedes también pueden ser llamados cómplices ya que ustedes interrumpieron una operación que llevaba más de tres años de investigación y ahora era su actuación culmine –dijo Sprout de la mismo manera que Sirius.

- Pero ahí una diferencia entre nosotros señor Sprout, ella aun no se ha identificado ni nos a mostrado las autorizaciones que permiten que esta operación se lleve a cabo en Londres –dijo Sirius muy seguro de si mismo.

- De eso no estaba enterado –dijo Sprout mirando severamente a Ali.

- A mi no me mires, Nini tiene todas las autorizaciones y esos papeles que este tipo quiere –dijo Ali despectivamente.

- Y ¿Dónde esta Nini? –Pregunto Sprout mirándola con cejas alzadas.

- No lo sé, me dijo que siguiera al tipo por donde íbamos y que ella se le iba a cruzar para poder detenerlo pero nunca apareció –dijo Ali mirándolo con tranquilidad.

- Eso es un problema Ali –dijo Sprout mirándola seriamente.

- Lo sé pero no es mi culpa, es ella la que siempre termina dejándome sola –dijo Ali mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla.

- Ustedes no tienen remedio –dijo Sprout golpeándose la cabeza –tenemos que encontrar a esa niña o sino no podrás salir de aquí.

- Eres tú, el que puede salir, no yo así que búscala –dijo Ali cruzándose nuevamente de piernas.

- Manténgala aquí por favor y eviten que se vaya –dijo Sprout a Remus.

- Haremos lo que podamos –dijo Remus mirando a Ali mientras giraba en la silla.

Habían pasado más de dos horas y la paciencia de Ali se estaba acabando o más bien se acababa de terminar.

- Lo siento me voy, me aburrí –dijo Ali levantando y saliendo por un pasillo.

- Oiga espere no puede irse –dijo un chico de unos 18 años estudiante de auror –capitán Lupin la chica se va.

- Oye, oye espera –grito Remus mientras corría hasta Ali que estaba esperando al ascensor –Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te vayas.

- ¿A sí? Deténme –dijo Ali desafiante mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor.

- Pues si tu quieres –dijo Remus tomándose del brazo y cargándola al hombro.

- Bájame imbécil –gritaba Ali mientras Remus la devolvía a la oficina de Sirius.

- Sirius, parece que nuestra invitada no quiere quedarse con nosotros –dijo Remus entrando con Ali al hombro.

- Pues que pena porque va a tener que quedarse quiera o no –dijo Sirius apareciendo unas cuerdas y atándola a la silla donde la había puesto Remus –ahí té quedas hasta que vengan por ti.

- Suéltenme ya par de imbéciles –gritaba Ali cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente.

- ¡Suelten a mi compañera ahora! –Dijo Nini entrando hecha una furia a la oficina de Sirius.

- Sé puede saber ¿quién eres y que te crees para entrar a mi oficina de esa forma? –Pregunto Sirius enfadado al ver el atrevimiento de la chica.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy agente secreta del departamento de aurors de Italia –dijo Nini fuerte y claro para intimidar al, según ella, desconocido hombre que tenía en frente.

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Remus desde un lado en la habitación ya que Sirius no podía hablar por la gran sorpresa que se había llevado.

Continuara...


	2. Nuestras nuevas compañeras

Capítulo 3: Nuestras nuevas compañeras 

- ¿Hermione? –Pregunto Remus desde el un lado de la habitación.

- Sí Hermione ¿Te conozco? –pregunto Hermione de manera altanera.

- Me conoces pero no me recuerdas –dijo Remus acercándose a Hermione para que esta pudiera verlo bien.

- No la verdad no me acuerdo de ti y además no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo Girándose hasta Sirius –Aquí estas los papeles que autorizan nuestras operaciones en Londres señor…

- Sirius Black –dijo Sirius sin pensar si quiera en lo que decía.

- ¿Sirius? –Pregunto Hermione atónita al ver el nuevo hombre en que se había convertido en padrino de uno de sus mejores amigos –Entonces tú eres…

- Si, Remus Lupin –dijo Remus acercándose hasta Hermione para poder mirarla bien –cuanto tiempo.

- Mucho tiempo –dijo Sirius mientras salía del transe en el que había caído.

- Lo sé –dijo Hermione mirando a ambos hombres.

- Ejem, ejem…lamento interrumpir tan lindo encuentro pero ¿PODRÍA ALGUIEN SOLTARME? –Grito Ali para llamar la atención de Hermione y vaya que lo logro.

- Ali lo siento me había olvidado –dijo Hermione soltando a Ali de las cuerdas que la ataban con un siempre movimiento de varita.

- Gracias –dijo Ali entre dientes mientras se paraba al lado de Hermione de manera altanera -¿Nos vamos ya?

- Eh…si, si, ya nos vamos –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga y luego a Sirius y a Remus –Me alegro de volverlos a ver y lamento las circunstancias pero que le vamos a hacer…les rogaría no le dijeran nada a Harry y a Ron porque no se si me quedare mucho tiempo o me iré en estos días y el verlos significaría tener que dar explicaciones que no estoy dispuesta a dar ahora –dijo Hermione la ultima parte de manera altanera –Adiós, espero tener la suerte de volverlos a ver antes de irme.

Al decir estas palabras tanto Ali como Hermione salieron de la oficina de Virus dejando a amos hombres completamente atónitos una por volverla a ver y otra por la manera que se había comportado.

- Esta no es la Hermione que yo conocí –dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón que tenía detrás de su escritorio.

- Tienes razón, esta es una completa extraña –dijo Remus mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione y Ali – y su amiga todo un caso.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Sirius con cejas alzadas al escucharle a su amigo esas palabras -¿te gusto la chica?

- Sabes que me gustan las cosas difíciles –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Vaya que has cambiado Lunático –dijo Remus recargándose en el sillón –Tenemos que averiguar más sobre lo que esta haciendo Hermione aquí en Londres –dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba abruptamente de su sillón.

- ¿Para que? –pregunto Remus sin entender.

- Es extraño que aya vuelto de la noche a la mañana y no quiera que le digamos a Harry y a Ron que ella esta aquí, además no tenemos idea cual es esa misión que tienes ella y su amiga –dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

- Te acompaño –dijo Remus mientras se colocaba su capa y le entregaba la suya a Sirius.

- ¿Por la chica? –pregunto Sirius con picaría.

- No, para que no te metas en problemas, siempre lo haces –dijo Remus ignorando el comentario anterior.

- Vale no te enojes –dijo Sirius y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

- HERMIONE DETENTE DE UNA VEZ –Gritaba Ali mientras era arrastrada por Hermione hasta la salida del ministerio.

- No estoy segura de que van a seguirnos –dijo Hermione mirando continuamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué con eso? No estamos haciendo nada malo –dijo Ali una vez se hubo soltado de Hermione.

- Mira tú cállate que si no hubiera sido por que te atraparon nada de esto hubiera pasado –dijo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse.

- Vale ya entendí no más preguntas –dijo Ali mientras caminaba resignada por la calle.

- Apresúrate que salieron de ministerio y están siguiéndonos –dijo Hermione mientras aceleraba el paso.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto Ali mirando hacia atrás.

- No mires tonta –dijo Hermione mientras se metía en un callejón oscuro.

- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Ali mientras veía que veía como su amiga se trasformaba en gato y la miraba con las uñas afiladas –OK ya entendí –dijo Ali transformándose ella también en gato.

-Las perdimos –dijo Remus mientras se metían al callejón.

- No, tienes que estas aquí –dijo Sirius mientras buscaba con la mirada.

- Canuto no hay nada –dijo Remus mientras veía como Sirius se introducía más en la oscuridad del callejón pero se detuvo al sentir que dos gatos pasaban correteando por su pierna haciéndolo saltar del susto.

- ¿Encontraste algo? –Pregunto Remus a Sirius.

- Nada, no estas –dijo Sirius mientras volví con su amigo.

- Te lo dije, volvamos al departamento que Harry y Ron nos deben estar esperando para ir a casa –dijo Remus mientras arrastraba a Sirius hasta el ministerio.

- Te lo dije, nos estaban siguiendo –dijo Hermione mientras desde la vereda de enfrente veía como Remus y Sirius se alejaban el ministerio.

- Si, eres buena –dijo Ali mientras miraba desaparecer a los dos hombres y fijaba la vista en su amiga -¿lograste algo?

-Nada, la muy bastarda se metió a un barrio muggle y no pude seguirla –dijo Hermione chasqueando la lengua.

- Pero guardaste el arete ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ali a lo que Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de Londres.

- Por lo menos no nos reconocieron –dijo Hermione tratando de verle el lado bueno al asunto.

- Si, debemos agradecerle a Mathyus por la poción –dijo Ali caminando al lado de su amiga.

- Es bastante buena y novedosa –dijo Hermione.

- Es verdad ¿A quien se le ocurriría una poción que cambiara tu imagen solamente frente a una persona específica? –Pregunto Ali mirando a Hermione.

- A Mathyus –dieron las dos al unísono mientras caminaban tentadas de la risa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Mm…-esto estaba buenísimo Lunático –dijo Ron saboreando la cena de Remus.

- Gracias, es mi especialidad –dijo Remus con falsa modestia.

- No olvides la humildad lunático –dijo Sirius entre risas.

- Es cierto, no deben decirme que soy el mejor –dijo Remus causando las risas de todos los presentes.

Así se divertían este cuarteto de hombres en su casa en el número 12 de Grimmaul Place mientras cierto par de señoritas se entretenía en un barrio muggle de dudosa procedencia.

- Vamos chicos vengan –dijo Ali mientras se meneaba sobre un cubo en una discoteque.

- Ali bájate que estas haciendo el ridículo –dijo Hermione que la miraba de una mesa cercana.

- ¿A sí? Pues si te crees tan experta ven a bailar tu –dijo Ali parándose sobre el cubo con las manos en la cadera.

- Como quieras –dijo Hermione parándose de la silla y subiendo al cubo donde estaba su amiga comenzaron a bailar a todo ritmo.

- Vaya Nini, tienes que enseñarme –dijo Ali mientras se movía al lado de su amiga.

- Oye mira, es ella –dijo Ali mientras paraba su baile sobre el cubo.

- ¿Quién? –Preguntó Hermione sin dejar de bailar.

- La zorra que estábamos buscando –dijo Ali saltando del cubo no antes de indicarle a Hermione a donde se dirigía su mirada haciéndola saltar igualmente. Las dos salieron corriendo detrás de una chica de cabellos rubios y unas curvas espectaculares.

- Corre que se escapa –dijo Hermione mientras acortaba la distancia con la chica que acababa de salir del local.

- Se metió en ese callejón –dijo Ali mientras la seguí y se percataban de que aquel callejón deba a otra calle, curiosamente un barrio de magos.

Las dos chicas la siguieron sigilosamente hasta que llegaron a la calle Grimmaul Place y se detenía en el numero 12.

- No puede ser –dijo Hermione sin entender.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Ali mirando a su amiga.

- No, tal vez ya no viven ahí, dudo que tengan algo que ver con ella…aunque…-dijo Hermione hablando consigo misma.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Ali perdiendo la paciencia.

- Vamos, tenemos que pedirle un favor a Mathyus –dijo Hermione y arrastro a Ali de nuevo al callejón y desaparecieron por la calle.

Las dos chicas corrieron hasta una parte más oscura y despoblada para poder aparecerse en la casa de su amigo Mathyus Sprout.

- ¿Me puedes explicar para que venimos a ver a Mathyus? –Pregunto Ali una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa de Spruot.

- Para que me averigüe quien vive en esa casa –dijo Hermione tocando la puerta.

- Pero tú precias conocerla –dijo Ali sin entender.

- si pero han pasado muchos años y no estoy segura de que aun sigan viendo ahí –dijo Hermione mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa frenéticamente.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta para ver quien abría? –Preguntó Ali como si fuera obvio.

- Claro y decirles "hola que tal soy la Hermione que se fue hace 8 años y que ustedes pensaban que estaba muerta ¿Puedo pasar?"...no juegues Ali –dijo Hermione cansándose de tocar el timbre –Ahí este hombre que no abre.

- ¿Por que le gustan tanto las cosas muggles? –Preguntó Ali mientras pateaba la puerta.

- Tranquilízate lo aremos a nuestro modo –dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la varita –Alohomora.

Al pronunciar el encantamiento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar al par de chicas.

- Por dios este hombre es un desastre –dijo Ali mientras veía todos los platos tirados sucios sobre la mesa y la gran mayoría de la ropa regada por la sala de estar.

- Vamos, por los ronquidos tiene que estar arriba –dijo Hermione subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la habitación notaron como el hombre estaba tirado en diagonal sobre su cama y roncaba como un lirón.

- Mathyus despierta –dijo Ali mientras lo movía pera que despertara.

- No, así no, perderemos mucho tiempo –dijo Hermione mientras con su varita hacia aparecer una jarra de agua sobre la cabeza del hombre y dejaba caer su contenido sobre el cuerpo del soñoliento hombre quien al tener contacto con ella salto en un tiempo de la cama.

- ¿Qué... ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó el hombre mientras se miraba y miraba a las chicas que reían descaradamente -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y por que me despiertan así? Podrían haberme matado del susto.

- No exageres Mathyus además tu no dijiste el otro día que si teníamos algo importante para ti teníamos que decírtelo de inmediato –dijo Hermione con falsa inocencia.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mathyus con mala cara.

- La encontramos –dijo Ali mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde? –Preguntó el hombre.

- En un bar de... –dijo Ali pero Hermione se le adelanto.

- Entrando a una casa en un barrio de magos –dijo Hermione mirando amenazadoramente a su amiga.

- Y ¿Por qué no la atraparon? –Preguntó Mathyus sin entender para que lo habían despertado.

- Porque en el pasado conocí a las personas que habitaron esa casa y no sé si aun viven ahí o si es ella la que habita esa casa ahora –dijo Hermione mirando la cara de interrogación que tenia el hombre –Quiero saber quien vive actualmente en esa casa?

- OK mañana lo veremos, ahora... intento decir Mathyus pero Hermione no lo dejo.

- Mañana no hay tiempo, tiene que ser ahora –dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia –AHORA.

- OK déjenme cambiarme y en 15 minutos les tengo los nombres de los habitantes de esa casa –dijo Mathyus asustado ante la actitud de Hermione.

15 minutos después

- Listo –dijo Mathyus mientras salía de la chimenea –Los que están viviendo en esa casa son: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

- Vaya, sabe perfectamente lo que esta haciendo –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Ali.

- A que se hizo amiga de los integrantes de la escuadrilla más poderosa de las aurors, bastante conveniente para poder saber exactamente que es lo que están haciendo los aurors y así decírselo a Voldemort, por eso ese imbécil se escapa a cada rato –dijo Hermione mientras daba vueltas por la habitación –Mathyus necesito que no reportes en el departamento de aurors como agentes trasladadas.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? Para eso tengo que tener una orden del ministro Italiano y eso demorara mínimo una semana –dijo Mathyus mirando a Hermione.

- Mira te ahorraré el trabajo y hablare con el actual ministro de Inglaterra y le explicare la situación para ver en que nos puede ayudar OK? Pero el resto tendrás que hacerlo tu –dijo Hermione mirando a Mathyus.

- Esta bien pero ahora déjenme dormir por favor –dijo Mathyus con tono suplicante.

- Está bien ya nos vamos –dijo Ali mientras seguía a Hermione hasta la puerta.

- Bye Math –dijo Ali con tono inocentes antes de cerrar la puerta –Bien ahora explícame que es lo que pretendes.

- No sé a que te refieres –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba por la vereda.

- Oye ¿No se supone que no podías entrar de buenas a primeras a esa casa porque se suponía que estaban muerta para ellos? –Pregunto Ali mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione.

-Si –dijo ella sin mirarla.

- Entonces ¿Cómo pretendes aparecerte como un agente italiana trasladada al departamento de aurors y presentarte así nada más? –Pregunto Ali haciendo que Hermione parara de caminar.

- Mira Ali…eso debía pasar de todas formas, no podía pretender que si me aparecía aquí en Londres nadie me reconociera y más si me involucraba en asuntos del ministerio –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga –Además sabes que por atrapar a esa zorra traidora haría lo que fuera.

- Ahí mi Nini –dijo Ali mientras la abrazaba.

- Señor Ministro a fuera hay una señorita que me dice que necesita con urgencia hablar con usted –dijo la voz monótona de una mujer.

- Hágala pasar –dijo Dumbledor mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

A los segundos después apareció una chica de cabello castaño amarrado con una traba y dejando caer la mitad de su cabello, vistiendo uno pantalón a la cadera negros y una blusa rosa con mangas tres cuartos y unos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver parte de sus encantos.

- Disculpe señor ministro pero necesitaba hablar con usted –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente al ministro.

- Dígame señorita… -dijo Dumbledor.

- Hermione Granger –dijo Hermione esperando la reacción de Dumbledor que no se hizo esperar.

- Vaya, esto es una verdadera sorpresa señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledor –Dígame por favor ¿Qué sucedió?

- Este…señor ministro creo que no es el momento yo necesito… -dijo Hermione pero Dumbledor la interrumpió.

- Disculpe señorita Granger pero deberá entender que es una sorpresa para mi encontrármela después de 8 años en los cuales todos pensamos que usted y toda su familia estaba muerta –dijo Dumbledor.

- Bueno sí, tiene razón –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba una buena forma de empezar – Lo que sucedió fue que…

- Ya veo las circunstancias de su desaparición –dijo Dumbledor luego de que Hermione contara su relato –Ahora dígame después de TODO ¿Espera aparecerse así nada más delante de ello?

- Bueno…se que les será difícil entenderlo pero no puedo darme el lujo de desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta –dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Dumbledor suplicando que aceptara el traslado.

- Bueno creo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar –dijo Dumbledor con una sonrisa.

- Gracias señor ministro –dijo Hermione mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Dime Albus Hermione ya no estamos en el colegio –dijo Dumbledor mientras ambos se levantaban –Bueno ahora creo que será mejor que hablemos con el representantes que les a colocado el ministro ilatiano para poder arreglar hoy día mismo el traslado.

- Como diga –dijo Hermione saliendo de la oficina para buscar a Mathyus –Bueno Mathyus solo tienes que hacer los arreglos y ya esta.

- Si tú lo dices –dijo Mathyus entrando a la oficina.

- Ahora vas a tener que encontrar una buen forma de explicarles a tus amigos tu abrupta desaparición –dijo Ali mientras esperaban

- Lo sé –dijo Hermione recostándose en la silla mirando el techo

Eran las 1 de a tarde y ya todas las cosas estaban listas para que ellas fueran presentadas al resto de los aurors y estaban esperando que las llamaran a la sala de operaciones de los aurors donde estaban todos reunidos para que las presentaran.

- …bueno chicos ahora quiero presentarles a las dos nuevas aurors que se han integrado a nuestro escuadrón, señoritas –dijo la voz del jefe de los Aurors y ellas supieron que tenían que entrar. Al hacerlo notaron como todas las miradas se posaban en ellas en especial la de cuatro chicos que miraban a Hermione desconcertados.

- Ellas son la señorita Alanissa Parcker y Hermione Granger –dijo la voz del jefe ante los murmullos de los presentes que paseaban entre halagos hasta gestos de desaprobación de las más viejos y de sorpresa de algunos que conocían a Hermione o por lo menos sabían de su extraña desaparición –Ellas estarán en el escuadrón de Black y Lupin así que les pediría a los integrantes de ese escuadrón que fueran a la oficina para poder presentarlos personalmente.

Al decir esto ambas siguieron al jefe hasta la oficina de la que salieron y sintieron como unos pasos las seguían y hacían que ha Hermione se le helara la sangre al pensar lo que se avecinaba.

AL estar todos dentro Hermione evitaba por todos los medios las miradas de Ron y Harry que no se le despegaban de encima.

- Bueno señoritas estos son sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrilla Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ronald Waesley y Harry Potter.

- Ya tenemos el placer de conocerlas –dijo Sirius con un tono entre desconcierto, enfado y nerviosismo.

- ¿A sí? Perfecto, entonces no tendrán problemas para acomodarse –dijo el jefe mirando a los presentes –bueno tengo cosas que hacer así que los dejo.

En el momento en el que salio de la oficina todo se volvió un silencio incomodo, que al parecer, nadie se molestaría en romper.

Por un lado Hermione miraba a Harry y a Ron quienes a su vez tenían la vista fija en Hermione pero sin expresión alguna. Por otro lado Sirius y Remus se miraban entre sí y esperaban cualquier reacción por parte de Ron o Harry y Por último Ali miraba todo muy entretenida y expectante para saber que era lo que sucedería.

- Chicos por favor díganme algo ¿quieren? –dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla para quedar frente a ellos, pero al parecer no tenían ninguna intención de hablar, solo mirar pero cuando Hermione iba a abrir la boca nuevamente para decirles algo, los dos jóvenes la abrazaron y rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Por Dios Herms…no sabes cuanto te extrañamos –dijo Harry mientras se perdía en el cuello de Hermione igual que Ron quien no tenía palabras.

- Chicos yo también los extrañe tanto –dijo Hermione mientras unas lágrimas corrían también libremente por su rostro.

- Que alivio –dijeron Ali, Sirius y Remus a la vez mientras se sentaban y se recostaban en las sillas y se recostaban en ellas.

Pasados unos minutos ya todos se habían calmado un poco y estaban sentados mirándose las caras.

- Así que auror Herms –dijo Harry sentado a un lado de Hermione y Ron al otro.

- Si, pertenezco al departamento de aurors de Italia –dijo Hermione mientras tenia entre sus manos las de Ron, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, y las de Harry que la miraba como en las nubes.

- ¿Italia? Pero… ¿Qué hacías allá? –Pregunto Ron con el seño fruncido.

-Eh… -es una larga historia –dijo Hermione mirando a Ali quien se limitaba a mirar la escena con una media sonrisa.

- Pues bien, mientras antes empieces antes terminas –dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione

- Bueno yo me voy a… cualquier lugar menos aquí –dijo Ali levantándose de la silla.

- Tu no vas a ninguna parte –dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria –La ultima vez que me dijiste que te ibas a cualquier parte mejor ni te recuerdo de donde te saque.

- Mire tu…mejor no hables que estamos casi en las mismas condiciones –dijo Ali roja como un tomate.

- Oigan ¿ustedes eran compañeras en Italia? –Pregunto Remus mientras miraba como Ali se sentaba muy fastidiada.

- Si yo era su superior –dijo Hermione mientras Ali arrugaba la nariz.

- Y ¿Son amigas? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Si –dijo Ali con indiferencia mientras le propinaba una patada por debajo de la mesa a Hermione.

- Ya basta Ali –dijo Hermione mientras la miraba con los ojos amenazantes.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen? –Pregunto Harry.

- Desde que Nini llego a Italia –dijo Ali sin preocuparse pero se arrepintió tras ver la cara con la que la miraba Hermione.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a Italia Herms? –Pregunto Ron.

- Chicos de verdad no quiero hablar de eso ahora –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y a Ron con carita de perrito arrepentido.

- Eres una tramposa –dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Esta bien no ahora pero tendrás que ir a cenar a casa esta noche y contarnos con pelos y señales que sucedió OK? –dijo Ron a lo que Hermione se vio obligada a aceptar.

- Gracias por invitar dijo Ali con sarcasmo.

- Claro que también estas invitada Alanissa –dijo Harry con una sonrisa pero se le borro en el momento en el que oyó a Hermione.

- No digas eso –grito Hermione mirando a Ali.

- No me digas Alanissa –dijo Ali entre dientes asustando a los demás.

- Por díos te pareces a Tonks –dijo Ron una vez todo se calmaron.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto Hermione a Sirius.

- Con una panza inmensa –dijo Sirius gráficamente –Esta esperando trillizos.

- ¡¿Qué! –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Si, se caso con un medico muggle hace un año –dijo Remus.

- WOW…que interesante y cuéntenme ¿Cómo esta Giny? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Ron quien se entristeció notoriamente –Hay dios no me digas que está…

- No, no, pero pareciera que esta muerta en vida –dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Estaba casada con Neville quien murió hace tres meses y ella perdió al bebe en aquella batalla –dijo Ron muy triste.

- Por dios, pobre Gin –dijo Hermione mientras miraba la mesa.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos que volver a trabajar o sino Mcgllegar se enfadara –dijo Sirius para poder cambiar el ambiente y todos se levantaron para salir.

Cuando estuvieron afuera una muchacha de cabellos rubios y unas curvas espectaculares se le colgó a Sirius del cuello y le dio un gran beso.

- Ahí esta –dijo Hermione a Ali en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara –Ahora no te me escapas.

Continuara…


	3. Noche de donfesiones

_**Capítulo 3: Noche de confesiones**_

- Emily tranquilízate que hay gente mirando –dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba a la chica de encima.

- ¿de que hablas amor? –Dijo la chica haciendo pucheros.

- Ven quiero presentarte a las nuevas aurors –dijo Sirius haciéndola mirar hacia Hermione y Ali –Ellas son las nuevas aurors venidas de Italia.

- Gusto en conocerlas mi nombre en Emily Skeler, la prometida de Sirius –dijo Emily estirándole le mano a Hermione y luego a Ali.

- Hermione mucho gusto –dijo Hermione con cortesía.

- Alanissa –dijo Ali secamente ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione.

- Bueno chicas, bienvenidas al ministerio –dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Emily –dijo Hermione antes de que la chica desapareciera.

- No puedo creer que le haya dado la mano a esa asesina traidora –dijo Ali mientras se limpiaba la mano.

- Tranquilízate, no queremos que nos descubran aun –dijo Hermione mirando como todos volvían a sus lugares.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice teniéndola frente a mi? –Dijo Ali con furia.

- Porque tenemos que tener la mente muy fría para poder atraparla, se lo debemos a Meggan –dijo Hermione con la misma furia que Ali –le juramos en su tumba que atraparíamos a su asesina y eso haremos.

- Hermione, entonces te esperamos esta noche ¿verdad? –Pregunto Harry desde un lado.

- Claro, ahí estaremos Harry –dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Hermione y Ali estaban listas para irse a la casa de Sirius y los demás.

- Ali, ella va a estar ahí y tienes que comportarte –dijo Hermione a Ali.

- No puedo teniendo a la asesina de Meggan frente a mí –dijo Ali.

- Pues vas a tener que poder porque la muy condenada es la prometida de Sirius así que nos tiene ventaja –dijo Hermione con pesar –pero no te preocupes que yo también se jugar mis cartas.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces porque no voy a aguantar mucho esta situación –dijo Ali mientras desaparecían por la chimenea.

- Hola chicas –dijo Remus una vez hubieron llegado.

- Gracias Remus –dijo Hermione saludando al hombre que tenía en frente.

- OH…legaron las invitadas de honor –dijo Sirius mientras entraba a la sala.

- Hola Sirius –dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba y le daba un abrazo.

- Ahí que viaje –dijo Ali mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

- Los chicos están por….-dijo Remus pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar.

- Hola Herms –dijo Ron mientras entraba a la sala seguido de Harry.

- Llegar –dijo Remus terminando la frase sacando una risita de Ali.

- Bueno me gustaría que esperáramos a Emily antes de cenar –dijo Sirius mirándolos a todos.

- Vaya Sirius, de verdad te tienen bien atrapado –dijo Hermione haciendo sonrojar al moreno.

- Y tu estas hermosa Herms –dijo Harry mientras la hacia girar.

- Vaya creo que se te fue toda timidez –dijo Ron al ver que Hermione ni se inmutaba con las miradas.

- Y la vergüenza –dijo Ali.

- Jaja…que graciosa –dijo Hermione mirando a Ali –mejor no hables que tu no estas en mejor posición.

- No me amenaces –dijo Ali con una sonrisa.

- Entonces no me provoques –dijo Hermione cuando Ali iba a contestar pero no pudo ya que Emily entro por la chimenea.

- Siento el retraso –dijo Emily mientras se sacudía.

- No te preocupes –dijo Sirius mientras la saludaba.

- ¿Vamos a cenar ya? Me muero de hambre –dijo Hermione para tratar de calmar la impaciencia de Ali.

- Claro –dijo Harry mientras los conducía a la sala.

La cena se estaba llevando mejor de lo que Hermione creía. Ali estaba muy interesada en su conversación con Remus y Hermione, Ron, Harry, Sirius y Emily estaban muy entretenido conversando sobre las cosas de la vida.

- Se supone que estos estatutos debieran estar listos para este mes para que nosotros podamos comenzar definitivamente con las infiltraciones a los terrenos de los mortífagos pero hasta que no lo hagan –dijo Remus mientras conversaba con Ali.

- Eso pasa en todos lados –dijo Ali mientras bebía más vino.

- ¿Cuándo se conocieron? –Preguntó Hermione a Sirius y Emily.

- Nos conocimos cuando me trasladaron de Alemania –dijo Emily mirando a Sirius.

- De verdad me sorprende que vayas a casarte Sirius –dijo Hermione con cierto dolor, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

- Pues en realidad yo tampoco, solo sucedió –dijo Sirius tomando la mano de Emily como para convencerse de que lo que iba a hacer estaba bien.

De repente una lechuza de colores muy estrafalarios se posó frente a Ali y le estiro una pata para que secara una carta.

- Vaya, creo que tengo correo –dijo Ali mientras sacaba la carta y le deba una leída rápida –Eh Hermione podrías venir un momento.

- Claro –dijo Hermione mientras la seguía hasta fuera de la sala – Disculpen.

- Tenemos problemas –dijo Ali mientras le mostraba el sello de la carta, sello que pertenecía al ministerio Italiano, específicamente al departamento de aurors.

- ¿qué dice? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Que el ministro se canso de esperar y que mandará a un escuadrón especial a Londres para atraparla –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione –Comandada por Richard Raniff.

- ¿Richard? Por dios –dijo Hermione mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro – Tenemos que hablar con ellos antes de que lleguen al ministerio.

- Si –dijo Ali mientras miraba la chimenea –Me voy para poder solucionarlo lo antes posible.

- Yo voy contigo –dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón donde se había sentado.

- No Hermione, tienes algo muy importante que hacer aquí y mientras más lo retrases más consecuencias tendrás –dijo Ali mientras se colocaba la capa –Vamos, vuelve la sala y diles que me surgió un imprevisto... y no pierdas más tiempo que tu conversación con ellos es bastante larga.

- No te preocupes –dijo Hermione mientras le besaba la mejilla para despedirse –cuídate.

- Okis –dijo Ali antes de desaparecer por la chimenea y que Hermione volviera a la sala.

- Eh... lamento la demora pero a Ali le surgió un imprevisto y tuvo que retirarse –dijo Hermione diriguiéndose ahora a Harry y Ron.

- Chicos ¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto Hermione mirando directamente a Harry porque sabía que entendería la indirecta y claro que lo hizo.

- Claro Herms, vamos Ron, vamos a mi habitación –dijo Harry y él y Ron se levantaron y salieron de la sala con Hermione no antes de disculparse con los demás.

- Que extraña –dijo Emily mirando a Sirius y Remus.

- No es eso Emi, lo que sucede es que tienen muchas cosas que aclarar –dijo Sirius mirando significativamente a Remus quien comprendió de inmediato de que iban a hablar.

-Bueno Herms, aquí estamos, tu dirás –dijo Harry mientras se sentaban todos.

- Ustedes me pidieron una explicación y se las daré –dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos.

- Oye, nosotros no queremos presionarte si no crees estar segura de contarnos –dijo Ron tomando las manos de su amiga.

- Les agradezco el gesto chicos pero quiera o no creo que es el momento de decirles lo que sucedió –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba también la mano de Harry.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto Harry.

- Quiero decirles la verdad ahora porque... lamentablemente las cosas van a complicarse de ahora en adelante –dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos quienes no entendían nada –No pregunten por que, porque ahora no puedo decirles, se darán cuenta cuando las cosas sucedan.

- Esta bien Hermione, tienes toda nuestra atención –dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos despedimos al final del quinto curso Harry? Te jure que estaríamos juntos muy pronto... debo admitir que cuando dije eso no me imagine que sucedería todo lo que sucedió. Te envié una nota pidiéndote que nos juntáramos en la esquina de Privet Drive el día después de mi desaparición... pero no pude llegar –dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

- No, no llegaste... te espere por horas con la esperanza de que estuvieras viva –dijo Harry con tono de reproche.

- Lo sé, pero no fue porque no quisiera, fue porque no podía... estaba en Italia en una cama de hospital –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? –Pregunto Ron.

- Déjame terminar Ron...Harry te pedí que nos juntáramos porque tenía algo muy importante de contarte... necesitaba decirte que había encontrado la forma de sacar del velo a Sirius –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Pregunto Harry alterándose.

- No te lo dije porque no estaba segura y no quería hacerte ilusiones con algo que tal vez no llegaría –dijo Hermione sin inmutarse por lo alterado que se podía poner Harry –Cuando te envié esa lechuza ya estaba segura de que Sirius estaba vivo y que solo teníamos que sacarlo del velo, pero había alguien más se enteró de eso y que yo también estaba enterada...

- Bellaxtriz –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione quien asintió.

- La noche antes a nuestro encuentro llego a casa con cinco mortífagos... lo destruyo todo buscando la información que yo tenía para destruirla, pero al no encontrarla mató a mi madre –dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada –Cuando mi padre también estaba muy mal herido apareció Viktor con varios amigos suyos y me sacaron de ahí junto con el cuerpo de mi madre y mi padre mal herido...

- Pero ¿qué hacía Krum ahí? –Pregunto Ron algo molesto.

- Viktor me proporciono toda la información para poder sacar del velo a Sirius. Yo siempre estuve en contacto con él durante todo el año –dijo Hermione ignorando la actitud de Ron.

- Pero era muy peligroso enviar cartas con ese tipo de información –dijo Harry con la misma actitud que Hermione hacia Ron.

- Usamos unos códigos secretos que me enseño Viktor antes de irse de Hogwarts en cuarto grado –dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el sillón –Viktor me llevó a Italia, a la casa de unos de los chicos que me ayudaron y de ahí me llevaron a un hospital muggle con mi padre y el cuerpo de mi madre que lo hicieron pasar como un accidente. Después de estar unos días ahí, enterramos a mi madre junto con papá y los amigos de Viktor. El amigo de Viktor que me alojó todo ese tiempo es el hermano mayor de Ali –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica –Después de pasado cerca de un mes de todo eso intente escribirles pero era demasiado arriesgado para mi padre, las personas con las que estaba y para mí así que decidí dejar las cosas así, pero no antes de enviarles toda la información que encontré para que ustedes sacaran y Sirius... y veo que lo hicieron y muy bien.

- Así que fuiste tú –dijo Sirius desde la puerta acompañado de Remus.

- Me imagine que iban a estar escuchando –dijo Hermione sin sorprenderse.

- Emily ya se fue... Así que ¿Te debo mi vida entonces? –Pregunto Sirius con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Remus cerraba la puerta.

- Yo no hice nada –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Claro que sí, si no hubieras investigado y enviado la información no me habrían podido sacar del velo –dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en un sillón grande junto a Remus.

- En ese caso deberías agradecerle también a Viktor Krum –dijo Hermione mirando a Sirius.

- pues entonces iré a verlo y se lo agradeceré en persona –dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa que no fue respondida por Hermione.

- Creo que no podrás ir... Viktor murió hace tres años en un ataque al ministerio Italiano por mortífagos... al igual que mi mejor amiga –dijo Hermione mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

- Hermione –dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella –Nosotros no...

- No te preocupes Harry, ustedes no sabían nada de eso –dijo Hermione limpiándose los ojos –Esa fue una de las cosas que me trajo a Londres nuevamente... quiero atrapar a la asesina.

- ¿Estas segura que esta en Londres? –Preguntó Remus igual de conmovido que todos los presentes en la sala.

- Sí, la buscamos por toda Italia y su rastro nos llevó a muchos países hasta que llegamos a Londres –dijo Hermione mirando a Remus –Logramos engañarla y conseguir una reunión con ella en el callejón Diagon pero... las cosas no salieron como queríamos.

- Para nosotros tampoco –dijo Sirius para poder animar la conversación.

- Es cierto –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Pero si estaban tras ella ¿Por qué ahora están trabajando con nosotros? –Pregunto Ron.

- Porque el ministro se aburrió de esperar y envió otro escuadrón para atraparla –dijo Hermione mientras arrugaba la nariz –y como no me gusta trabajar con gente que no conozco renuncie al caso y por ende también Ali.

- Eres muy apegada a ella –dijo Harry con cierto resentimiento.

- Cuando llegue a Italia estudiamos juntas en un instituto de magias Italiano solo de mujeres, nos hicimos amigas y conocimos a Meggan, la hija del ministro que murió en el ataque al ministerio –dijo Hermione volviendo a entristecerse –A pesar de todo fueron unos años bastante buenos.

- Si veo que no nos extrañaste –dijo Ron mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

- No sean llorones, saben que ustedes ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi corazón –dijo Hermione antes de saltar sobre sus amigos para llenarlos de besos provocando la risa de Remus y Sirius.

- Nosotros también te extrañamos Herms y mucho –dijo Ron mientras abrasaba a Hermione al igual que Harry.

- Lo sé chicos y lo lamento... prometo no volver a separarme de ustedes –dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba –Pero ahora debo volver a casa para ver si es que Ali solucionó su problema.

- ¿Podríamos ir a conocer su departamento? –Pregunto Ron.

- Claro vengan vamos –dijo Hermione arrastrando a los cuatro hombres con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa estaba todo un poco desordenado pero nada tan impresionante.

- Disculpen el desorden es que en la mañana salimos un poco apuradas –dijo Hermione mientras iba a la parte trasera donde parecían oírse voces.

- POR DIOS, QUE ERES UN BURRO RICHARD... HERMIONE NO ESTA –gritaba Ali a un chico rubio, grande y muy apuesto.

- Hay no –dijo Hermione mientras miraba por una ventana de la cocina.

- ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Sirius mirado tras ella.

- Él es el jefe del escuadrón que envió el ministro... y mi ex novio –dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

- ¿Cuándo terminaste en él? –Pregunto Remus adivinando la respuesta.

- Hace una semana –dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de la cocina y entraba a la sala de donde salía un chico pelirrojo muy parecido a Ron –Hay dios, esto es una invasión.

- Hermione, por fin te encuentro –dijo el chico diriguiéndose a Hermione e ignorando a los chicos.

- Alan –dijo Hermione mientras palidecía.

-¿Dónde esta Ali? –Pregunto Alan mirando a Hermione

- No lo sé –dijo Hermione mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Ali desde el patio.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Alan con sarcasmo mientras se dirigía al patio.

- ALAN DETENTE AHÍ –grito Hermione mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría y dejaba pasar a Ali seguida de Richard.

- Conque no estaba –dijeron ambos chicos al unísono mirando a las respectivas señoritas.

- Eh... acaba de llegar –dieron las dos el mismo tiempo.

- Claro –dijo Richard mientras tomaba del brazo a Hermione y la arrinconaba.

- Tienes que darme un par de explicaciones –dijo Richard acercándose a Hermione.

- Te las dará pero no arrocinada –dijo Harry mientras apartaba a Richard de encima de Hermione y Ron se la llevaba de la mano.

- ¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunto Richard mirando a Harry y a Ron.

- Somos sus mejores amigos... ¿y tú? –Pregunto Ron con voz fuerte.

- Su novio y futuro esposo –dijo Richard mirando a Ron.

- Ni novio ni futuro nada... nosotros terminamos Richard –dijo Hermione mirando al chico.

- Perdón... solo tú hablaste, yo aun no digo nada –dijo Richard mirado a Hermione.

- Mira que extraño, yo pensaba que bastaba con que uno no estuviera de acuerdo –dijo Hermione irónicamente.

- Pues no conmigo –dijo Richard con intenciones de acercarse pero Ron y Harry se lo impidieron.

- Jajajajajajajaja –reía Ali mirando a escena.

- Tú no rías tanto –dijo Alan mientras arrastraba a Ali hasta las escaleras con intenciones de subir por ellas pero un brazo fuerte se lo impidió.

- Ella no se mueve de aquí –dijo Remus mientras separaba a Ali de Alan y Sirius se colocaba frente a ella.

- Veo que tienes guardias –dijo Alan mirando a los cuatro chicos –bien pero no se escaparan toda la vida.

- No vemos amor –dijo Richard y ambos chicos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

- Por dios –dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- No puedo creer que aun no persigan –dijo Ali mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

- Oye no sabía que habías terminado con él –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

- Sí, termine con él en una carta antes de venirnos –dijo Ali como si nada.

- Creo qu3e ahí esta el problema –dijo Harry mirando a la chica.

- ¿Qué tiene? Teníamos una relación libre –dijo la chica defendiéndose.

- Si Ali pero hay ciertos procedimientos que son universales –dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno ya no importa –dijo Ali levantándose del sillón –me voy a un hotel.

- ¿Un hotel? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Sí, no me voy a quedar aquí, te aseguro que volverán en mitad de la noche y quien sabe lo que nos harían –dijo la chica con falsa inocencia.

- Como si no te lo hubiera hecho ya –dijo Hermione.

- OYE –grito Ali ofendida mientras subía las escaleras.

- Bueno creo que yo haré lo mismo –dijo Hermione caminando hasta las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan en casa? –Pregunto Sirius.

- No quiero molestar –dijo Hermione.

- Claro que no molestas Herms... ya esta decidido, se van a casa –dijo Harry mientras Ali bajaba con un pequeña bolso.

- ¿Qué esta decidido? –Pregunto la chica.

- Se van a casa y punto –dijo Remus mientras tomaba el bolso de Ali.

- Esperen no me voy a ir así –dijo Hermione.

- Yo tengo todo –dijo Ali mientras entraban a la chimenea.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sirius se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar un buen café.

- Así que ibas a casarte –dijo Ron un poco enfadado.

- Eh... iba –dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Ron.

- ¿Por qué dudas¿No estabas segura? –Pregunto Sirius.

- La verdad no estaba segura de nada –dijo Hermione jugando con la taza de café –No estaba segura de casarme... ni siquiera de amarlo.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas con él? –Pregunto Harry.

- No los sé, creo que en un comienzo fueron hormonas y luego... costumbre, creo –dijo Hermione no muy segura –lo que sí sé, es que era mejor terminar todo a seguir con esa farsa del matrimonio se es que no lo amaba.

- Sí, siempre he dicho que eso es lo mejor –dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Sirius quien se removió incomodo en su asiento.

- Pero él parece no estar de acuerdo con la situación –comento Sirius para alejar las miradas de reproche de Remus.

- La verdad es un celoso posesivo –dijo Ali mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca –hasta llego a ser violento.

- Ali... –dijo Hermione miradora amenazadoramente.

- ¿Te hizo algo Hermione? –Pregunto Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- No... –dijo Hermione.

- Una vez la golpeo –dijo Ali.

- Eso fue un accidente –dijo Hermione entre dientes mirando a Ali.

- Sí, un accidente que se llama cachetada –dijo Ali mirado a Hermione a los ojos.

- ¿Ese imbécil te golpeo? –Pregunto Harry preocupado y enfadado.

- Hermione deja de engañarte, eso no fue un accidente –dijo Ali.

- OK... sí me golpeo una vez, peno nunca más lo hizo –dijo Hermione.

- Porque los chicos yo le advertí que si te volvía a tocar Krum lo despellejaría vivo –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione quien se limitaba a mirar la taza de café.

- Hermione no puedes dejar... –dijo Ron.

- Oigan, eso ya paso... yo ya no estoy con él y no pretendo volver a estarlo –dijo Hermione tratando de zanjar el asunto –y por favor ya no toquemos el tema.

La situación se volvió un poco incomoda. Todos estaban callados limitándose meramente a beber su café y mirarse las caras.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo Ali mientras terminaba su café.

- Yo les muestro sus habitaciones –dijo Remus levantándose al mismo tiempo que Ali.

- Vayan ustedes, yo subo enseguida –dijo Hermione antes de que Remus desapareciera con Ali escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? –Pregunto Ron una vez estuvieron los cuatro solos.

- No quiero que hagan nada mañana –dijo Hermione seriamente.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Harry con falsa inocencia.

- No quiero que hagan nada mañana cuando lo vean –dijo Hermione mirando tanto a Ron y Harry como a Sirius –Así que no le des ideas Sirius.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría eso? –Pregunto Sirius muy seriamente.

- El conocerte –dijo Hermione haciendo sonreír al animago.

- Esta bien, no haremos nada –dijeron los tres al unísono haciendo reír a Hermione al verlos como tres angelitos.

- Pareces ser muy miga de Herms –dijo Remus mientras él y Ali subían las escaleras.

- Y tú de Sirius –dijo Ali sin mirar al licántropo.

- Ya entendí la indirecta –dijo Remus mientras se limitaba a mirar los escalones.

- No es eso... es solo que no suelo hablar mucho de mí –dijo Ali mirando a Remus.

- Lo entiendo pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos –dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a Ali.

- La verdad a mí también –dijo Ali –Además, quiero agradecerte lo de hoy en la casa.

- No te preocupes... tómalo como un signo de nuestra nueva amistad –dijo Remus regalándole una sonrisa a Ali quien aprecio derretirse con ella...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, aqui les dejo este capi, ojala les guste.

Se que no explique mucho de que trataba el ff pero si tienen dudas solo tienen que preguntar vale? kiss para todos y cuidense, que pasen buenas fiestas

konnytagranger


	4. ¿Hablemos claro!

Capítulo 4¡Hablemos claro!

- Pareces ser muy miga de Herms –dijo Remus mientras él y Ali subían las escaleras.

- Y tú de Sirius –dijo Ali sin mirar al licántropo.

- Ya entendí la indirecta –dijo Remus mientras se limitaba a mirar los escalones.

- No es eso... es solo que no suelo hablar mucho de mí –dijo Ali mirando a Remus.

- Lo entiendo pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos –dijo Remus mirando a los ojos a Ali.

- La verdad a mí también –dijo Ali –Además, quiero agradecerte lo de hoy en la casa.

- No te preocupes... tómalo como un signo de nuestra nueva amistad –dijo Remus regalándole una sonrisa a Ali quien pareció derretirse con ella...

-Ejem –tosió Hermione para llamar la atención del para que parecía como en una nube –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir de una vez Ali.

- Ah s.. si –dijo Ali un poco sonrojada.

- Bueno, las llevaremos de una vez a su cuarto –dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras seguida de Hermione que arrastraba con ella a Ali.

- Mañana llegara ese escuadrón del que nos hablaste ¿Verdad Hermione? –Pregunto Harry quien caminaba tras Ali.

- Sí llegan mañana por la mañana –dijo Hermione cuando se paraban frente a una puerta.

- Aquí dormirán chicas –dijo Sirius abriéndoles las puertas de la habitación para que pasaran.

- Es la misma que ocupábamos con Gin –dijo Hermione un poco melancólica –Por cierto Ron ¿Dónde esta viviendo Gin? Quiero ir a verla.

- Esta en la madriguera –dijo Ron mientras sus ojos se entristecían.

- Tranquilo Ron, intentare ayudarla –dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amigo quien inmediatamente se sonrojó como su cabello.

- Gra... gracias –dijo Ron mientras Hermione le besaba la mejilla.

- Buenas noches a todos y muchas gracias –dijo Hermione mientras arrastraba a Ali con ella hacia adentro de la habitación ya que estaba como hipnotizada.

- Ron deberías disimular un poco –dijo Harry mientras bajaban nuevamente a la cocina.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Ron haciéndose el desentendido.

- De que casi te derretiste con el beso de Hermione –dijo Harry causando una risa estrepitosa en Remus y una extraña mueca en Sirius.

- Ya basta no me molesten –dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- No te preocupes Ron sabemos que nunca dejo de gustarte Hermione y ahora que esta más... guapa, es imposible que esos sentimientos no vuelvan a florecer –dijo Harry apoyando a su amigo.

- Si Ron ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Tal vez terminen juntos –dijo Remus mientras servía unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- Es que... es extraño, me da la impresión de que no es la misma Hermione inocente –dijo Ron bebiendo de su cerveza.

- Eso es obvio Ron han pasado años, ella debía madurar –dijo Harry mientras hacia lo mismo que su amigo.

- No es eso... es como si fuera... más fría, más... –dijo Ron sin poder encontrar la palabra correcta.

- Calculadora –dijo Sirius mirando a Ron a los ojos –eso pasa cuando no eres feliz.

- Eso no es verdad, Herms ha vuelto con nosotros y ahora estamos juntos como siempre, además esta trabajando en algo que le gusta, tiene una buena amiga y una buena vida ¿Por qué iba a estar triste? –Pregunto Harry satisfecho de su análisis.

- Por que no ha encontrado a la asesina de su amiga –dijo Sirius recostándose en la silla –además si se dan cuanta cuando nos contó lo que había pasado nos dijo que llegó aquí buscando a esa asesina y no porque los necesitara.

- Canuto, eres especialista para hacernos sentir mal –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa que se borro de su rostro al ver el semblante serio de su amigo.

- No lo digo para hacerlos sentir mal, lo digo porque se lo que se siente –dijo Sirius mirando su botella –se lo que es no sentirse feliz por nada en la vida.

- Sirius eso ya paso, es parte del pasado y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo –dijo Ron seriamente.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso no dejo de pensar en ello –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Pero Hermione no es de esas personas, ella no es calculadora, es más es hasta ingenua –dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

- Tal vez antes era así pero ahora no, ahora es una mujer que lo único que quiere es atrapar a esa asesina –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo/ahijado –igual cuando yo me obsesione con atrapar a Peter. A Hermione se le borro la inocencia da los ojos y tal volvió para que ustedes la ayudaran a volver a ser como antes.

Las palabras de Sirius quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza de todos los presentes en especial de Harry y Ron quienes no se imaginaron todo ese panorama frente a su amiga.

- Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Ron –además eso de que esté metida con ese tipo, me parece muy extraño también.

- Eso puede ser consecuencia de todo lo que esta pasándole –dijo Remus analizando la situación.

- Pero eso nos desviemos del tema –dijo Harry mirando a Ron -¿Te gusta o no Hermione?

- Pues no puedo negar que esta muy guapa pero…yo estoy saliendo con Luna –dijo Ron enrojeciendo sus mejillas –y la verdad la quiero muchísimo.

- Eso no lo sabía Ron –dijo Sirius más interesado en la conversación –así que con Lunita.

- No le digas así –dijo Ron molesto –su nombre es…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –de escucho un grito en la parte superior de la casa.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? –Pregunto Sirius mientras se levantaba de un salto.

- Vamos a ver –dijo Remus y los cuatro chicos salieron escaleras arriba, específicamente hasta la habitación de las chicas de donde provenían los ruidos…

- Ali baja de esa nube por favor quieres –dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba el pijama.

- Los ojos de Remus son hermosos –dijo Ali mientras miraba a la nada.

- Oye, no te entusiasmes con Remus –dijo Hermione en tono amenazador –él es un amigo mío y no quiero que lo hagas sufrir.

- Pero quiero probar si… -dijo Ali como broma pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de Ali.

- Ali esto te lo digo muy en serio –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga a los ojos –Remus no es una persona cualquiera, no quiero que juegues con él porque puedes hacerle mucho daño.

- Nini, sabes que me cuesta definirme en mis sentimientos –dijo Ali captando que de verdad su amiga hablaba en serio.

- Por eso te lo digo, porque lo sé –dijo Hermione arrodillándose frente a Ali –Sé que eres una persona muy linda y cariñosa y que puedes hacerle muy bien a Remus pero también puedes hacerle mucho daño con tus indecisiones Ali.

- ¿Y si me gusta¿Qué hago? –Pregunto Ali.

- Primero define bien lo que sientes –dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado –Pero primero que nada, date el tiempo de conocerlo antes de pensar cualquier cosa, no puedes dejarte guiar por las apariencias físicas si lo que quieres es sentar cabeza como me dijiste el otro día.

- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por Remus? –Pregunto Ali con suspicacia –¿A caso te gusta?

- No es eso, solamente estoy preocupada por Remus, porque sé perfectamente como es y… bueno eso no me corresponde a mí, ti tienes que conocerlo y además no me gusta –dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba de colocar en pijama.

- Este bien, empezaré por conocerlo primero –dijo Ali con unas sonrisa –Me aburrí de andar por aquí y por allá así que voy a estabilizarme definitivamente y lo intentare con Remus.

- Bien, me parece buena idea pero tómatelo con calma que no es fácil conocer verdaderamente a una persona –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama –a todo esto ¿Solucionaste nuestro problema con la nueva escuadrilla?

- Sí, esta todos solucionado, hable con Richard y le explique la situación y que nosotras estábamos tratando de investigar más desde dentro de su circulo intimo para poder encontrar pruebas para arrestarla por traición y que para todos aquí nosotras habíamos renunciado a esa misión y que ahora éramos unas simples aurors más del ministerio londinense –dijo Ali con una sonrisa que se borró al recordar algo –Oye dime algo ¿sabías que ellos iban a venir de Italia?

- La verdad…sí, lo que sucede es que Alan me escribió hace una semana y me pidió hablar contigo que te extrañaba y yo le di la dirección de la casa para que viniera a verte –dijo Hermione algo atemorizada al ver que la cara de si amiga se desfiguraba de la rabia –Es que yo no sabía que ustedes habían terminado y me dio pena saber que estaba tan mal…

- ¿Tú eres tonta¿No pensaste que Richard también vendría? –Pregunto Ali levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia Hermione amenazadoramente.

- La verdad que no… -dijo Hermione asustada.

- Te voy a matar –grito Ali saltado sobre Hermione pero esta fue un poco más ágil y salto de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta para echarse a correr por el pasillo con

Ali pisándole los talones.

- Ahhhh –grito Hermione mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas –No te enojes yo no sabía que habían terminado…

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus al momento en que Hermione lo saltaba olímpicamente para caer en los brazos de Sirius.

- Esta chiflada quiere matarme –dijo Hermione mientras intentaba esconderse en los brazos de Sirius.

- Chifladas las pelotas voy a atarte tonta –grito Ali mientras se tiraba nuevamente hacia Hermione pero Remus la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura.

- Tranquila –dijo Remus para calmarla pero nada funcionaba ella estaba realmente descontrolada.

- Ellos no me van a detener –dijo Ali mientras se quedaba quieta y fijaba la vista en Hermione quien comprendió de inmediato a que se refería y se bajo de los brazos de Sirius para comenzar a correr nuevamente mientras Ali se transformaba en una tigresa de cabellos blanco asombrando a todos los presentas quienes salieron de su transe al oír los gritos de Hermione que provenían de la biblioteca donde se había metido y donde Ali la había seguido.

- AYUDENME –gritaba Hermione desesperadamente cuando Sirius se transformo en perro y se puso entre Ali y Hermione.

Ali al ver este gesto de Sirius no se intimido y se dispuso a atacar cuando Hermione se colocó frente a Sirius para protegerlo con su cuerpo.

- No, si vas a hacerle algo a alguien será a mí y no la pagarás con los demás –dijo Hermione mientras veía como Ali comprendía el mensaje y se disponía nuevamente a atacar haciendo que Hermione se abrazara al cuello de Sirius/can y cerrando los ojos para el impacto pero nuca llegó ya que Remus lanzó un hechizo que la aturdió.

- Hermione podrías devolverme mi cuello –dijo Sirius al oído de Hermione mientras la sostenía en el aire.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Hermione viendo el rostro de Sirius muy cerca del suyo lo que la hizo sonrojarse y separarse rápidamente de él y viendo como Ali volvía a su forma y se revolcaba en el piso entre quejidos y maldiciones a su amiga.

- Gracias, pensé que moriría –dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba un poco a Ali –Ali lo siento de verdad yo no sabía que Alan y tú habían terminado, sino nunca la hubiera dado la dilección de la casa.

- Me debes una muy grande –dijo Ali mientras se revolcaba de dolor.

- ¿Que le lanzaste? –Preguntó Hermione un poco asustada al ver el estado de su amiga.

- Solo un encantamiento aturdidor, estará bien mañana –dijo Remus mientras la tomaba en brazos y le sacaba del lugar.

- Voy a.. matarte –dijo Ali mientras era cargada por Remus hasta su habitación.

- En estas condiciones no vas a matar a nadie –dijo Remus mientras la acostaba en la cama.

- Ali de verdad lo siento yo no sabía –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga desde el umbral de la puerta –Si hubiera sabido que habías terminado con Alan nunca le hubiera dado la dirección.

- ¿Tú le diste la dirección de la casa? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Lo hice porque me dijo que la extrañaba mucho y pense que ella también a él y como tampoco sabía que Ali había terminado con él por carta pues... –dijo Hermione encoguiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y no pensaste que Richard vendría con él? –Pregunto Ali desde la cama.

- La verdad no –dijo Hermione haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos – Perdón.

- Ya no importa, ese par de idiotas no las van a molestar más –dijo Sirius sentado en la cama de Hermione.

- Claro. Como si fuera tan fácil –dijo Ali un poco más repuesta.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso –dijo Remus mientras colocaba una pomada en el brazo de Ali.

- Eso nos lo va a detener –dijo Hermione –deberemos usar medidas drásticas.

- ¿Medidas drásticas? –Pregunto Ron con curiosidad -¿Cómo cuales?

- Como... –dijo Hermione pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Hacer que los destituyan de la misión –dijo Ali.

- ¿Y como harán eso? –Pregunto Harry.

- Pues... –dijo Ali sin encontrar nada que decir.

- Tendremos que provocar una situación lo suficientemente escandalosa como para que los destituyan de la misión y de paso también de los aurors –dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama.

- A veces me das miedo –dijo Ali desde su cama.

- ¿En que piensas? –Pregunto Harry a Hermione.

- No sé, aun no se me ocurre –dijo Hermione sacando la lengua.

- Puede ser que... intenten sacar informacion ilegal desde nuestros archivos –dijo Sirius.

- No, ese cuento es viejo –dijo Ali – Tiene que ser algo relacionado con nosotras... tal vez que intentes propasarse con alguna de nosotras.

- Eso es demasiado chicas, podrán correr peligro –dijo Remus mirando a ambas chicas.

- No, no lo será, porque ustedes entraran en el momento preciso –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –Ellos vienen con un asesor de confianza del ministro para poder arreglar cualquier tipo de inconveniente y además poner orden en el escuadrón y... Dar de baja a cualquiera por mal comportamiento.

- Mm... no lo sé, no me parece buena idea –dijo Remus mirando a Sirius –no es la manera de arreglar sus problemas con ellos además, el que los destituyan de si cargo no quiere decir que se vayan de Londres, pueden quedarse y seguir molestándolas.

- Buen punto... será mejor que hablemos con ellos y ya –dijo Hermione mirando a Ali.

- Tienes razón, hablaremos con ellos –dijo Ali sorprendiendo a todos por el cambio tan repentino de idea.

- Bueno ya que las cosas están aclaradas –dijo Harry mirándolos a todos –será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana y cuatro hombres estaban desayunando algo impacientes ya que las chicas no bajaban y llegarían tarde.

- Alguien debería ir a buscarlas –dijo Ron mientras bebía de su café.

- Eh... que vaya Harry –dijo Remus y Sirius a la vez.

- ¿Por qué yo? –Pregunto Harry.

- Porque... –dijo Remus sin saber que decir.

- Porque soy tu padrino y te estoy lo estoy ordenando –dijo Sirius seriamente haciendo que Harry se levantara y caminara hasta la puerta pero no tuvo necesidad de ir por ellas ya que ambas aparecieron radiantes por la puerta dejándolos a los cuatro embobados.

- Bu... buenos días –dijo Ron quien fue el único junto con Harry que pudieron articular una palabra.

- ¿Quie... quieren café? –Pregunto Harry.

- No, no tenemos tiempo, estamos atrasados –dijo Ali sin ni siquiera mirar la comida.

- ¿Estas segura? Yo tengo hambre –dijo Hermione mirando la comida.

- Si, estoy segura –dijo Ali diriguiéndose hasta la chimenea –necesito estar concentrada en mi conversación con Alan y la comida me distrae.

- No seas exagerada –dijo Hermione mientras la seguía pero se detuvo al ver que todavía los cuatro hombres estaban en las nubes -¿Qué les sucede?

- Nos dejaron algo aturdidos –dijo Remus mirando a Ali que estaba vestida con una túnica negra muy ajustada y abrochada hasta las caderas y abierta abajo dejando ver los pantalones ajustados y las botas que acentuaban mas su larga y perfecta figura.

- Pues gracias –dijeron las dos chicas sonrojándose en especial Hermione que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros arremangados en principio de las botas y blusa café ajustada, con un listón amarrado bajos sus senos y las mangas muy anchas y el cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda con los rizos castaños bien definidos y cuya presencia era vigilada por los ojos grises de Sirius quien parecía hipnotizado por su belleza.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Hermione quien ya estaba lo suficientemente roja como para explotar.

- Ministerio de magia –dijo Ali metiéndose a la chimenea de la misma forma que lo hizo el resto.

Al llegar al ministerio había todo un escándalo de gente que corría para todos lados en especial en el departamento de aurors donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de gente.

- Señor que buen que llego –dijo un joven a Sirius cuando este cruzo la puerta.

- ¿qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

- Llegaron algunas personas de Italia y piden hablar con el jefe opero él esta de vacaciones –dijo el joven corriendo tras Sirius mientras este entraba a su oficina y encontraba a Richard, Alan sentados cómodamente en un sillón.

- Señores ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Pregunto Sirius fingiendo que no los conocía.

- Veo que no se acuerda de nosotros –dijo Richard estirando la mano –Nos conocimos anoche en la casa de mi novia.

- Hermione claro, lo había olvidado –dijo Sirius sin responder el saludo -¿qué desean?

- Queremos informarles que trabajaremos en Londres llevando a cabo una misión especial que nos ha encomendado el ministro italiano –dijo Alan tranquilamente.

- ¿Tienes autorización del ministro de Londres? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Si, tenemos todas las autorizaciones correspondientes –dijo Richard con altivez.

- Pues entonces no hay problema alguno, solo espero que su misión la llevan a cabo lo más silenciosamente que se pueda, ya que estamos intentado concretar una misión muy importante y cualquier tipo de alteración podría desaparecer nuestras posibilidades de éxito y ahí... tendríamos graves problemas –dijo Sirius levantándose de su silla –ahora si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Claro, le agradecemos su tiempo –dijo Alan y los dos chicos salieron de la oficina encontrándose en el pasillo con Hermione y Ali quienes estaban conversando con Harry y Ron.

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí –dijo Richard acercándose a Hermione y mirándola con mucha lujuria cosa que desagrado a mucho a Harry y Ron –Se puede saber ¿Dónde se metieron anoche?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Ali.

- Con ellos no te metas que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo Alan mirando a Ali.

- Pues vamos entonces –dijo Ali y salió seguida de Alan por el pasillo metiéndose en una oficina que estaba desocupada.

- No me has respondido Hermione –dijo Richard.

- Tenemos que conversar –dijo Hermione mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Perfecto –dijo Richard señalando a Hermione que continuara y él la seguiría. Hermione camino hasta la oficina de Remus que le había pedido con anterioridad para poder conversar tranquilamente con Richard y además estar segura de que si cualquier cosa pasaba la podrían ayudar.

- Por fin podemos hablar a solas –dijo Richard acercándose a Hermione pero esta o detuvo de inmediato.

- No imagines cosas que no son Richard... si yo pedí que conversáramos era para poder sincera contigo de una vez –dijo Hermione seriamente...

- Bien Alan... sé que te debo una explicación por haber terminado nuestra relación de esa forma así que no voy a andar con rodeos –dijo Ali mirando al chico –para mi lo nuestro fue solo una cuestión hormonal, la pasamos muy bien juntos, me satisfacías como mujer y además... me hacías compañía... todo lo que quería en ese momento.

- ¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Alan sin mostrar alteración alguna ante las palabras de la chica.

- Ahora estoy tratando de concentrarme en atrapar a la asesina de Meggan –dijo Ali mirando a Alan quien alzaba las cejas en señal de poco convencimiento –Además estoy buscando a alguna persona que me pueda dar estabilidad emocional.

- Lo de la asesina de Meggan puedo entenderlo, quieres trabajar tranquila para que no descubran que aun están en el caso solo que ahora están tratando de actuar en cubierto, pero lo de querer estabilizarte no lo creo –dijo Alan seriamente.

- ¿Por que no? –Pregunto Ali sorprendida.

- Porque tú no eres de ese tipo de personas –dijo Alan sentándose en una silla cercana –a ti te gusta la diversión, pasarlo bien, no amarrarte a nadie y pensé que yo te daba todo eso.

- Me lo dabas sí, pero ahora quiero otra cosa... quiero poder levantarme en la mañana y saber que tengo algún futuro que cumplir, que tengo a alguien con quien compartir ese futuro –dijo Ali seriamente.

- ¿Desde cuando te interesa eso? –Pregunto Alan.

- Desde que me di cuenta que mi vida no iba hacia ningún lado y que no tenia nada, ni nadie por quien esforzarme –dijo Ali.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ser esa persona? –Pregunto Alan.

- No porque no te amo Alan, no puedo pretender formar un futuro contigo si no te amo –dijo Ali al momento en el que Alan se levantaba de la silla y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso quería escuchar –dijo Alan con una sonrisa –quería fueras sincera conmigo... te lo agradezco... cuídate.

- Tú igual –dijo Ali mientras veía salir a Alan de la oficina dejándola sola en ella –bien... la sinceridad no es tan mala después de todo.

Al salir de la oficina vio a Sirius, Remus, Harry y Ron esperando en el pasillo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en él? –Pregunto Remus.

- Bien –dijo Ali seriamente.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto Harry –Te vez un poco mal.

- Si, lo que sucede es que ni siquiera conmigo e sido tan sincera como lo fui con él –dijo Ali mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que aguanto con todas sus fuerzas para que no salieran.

- Tranquilízate Ali, eso fue lo mejor –dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba y los demás le daban su apoyo...

- Sabía que terminarías retractándote de tu decisión –dijo Richard con una gran sonrisa.

- No te pedí que habláramos para eso, sino para todo lo contrario –dijo Hermione sentándose en la silla de Remus –quiero dar por terminada esta relación de una buena vez y que me dejes en paz.

- No entiendo Hermione, primero aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio y después de buenas a primeras me dices que no, que no puedes cometer ese error... ¿A qué juegas? –Pregunto Richard enfadado pero sin alterarse.

- Sé que no debí aceptar tu proposición de matrimonio si no estaba segura de quererte –dijo Hermione calmadamente –pero considero que es mejor que lo haya hecho ahora que estaba a tiempo que después que no hubiéramos casado.

- Respóndeme algo ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? –Preguntó Richard.

- Te quiero pero nunca te e amado –dijo Hermione –te quiero como amigo, pero nunca te he querido como una pareja.

- Y ¿Por qué estabas conmigo? –Pregunto Richard dolido.

- Porque tenía miedo de estar sola –dijo Hermione mirando el suelo produciéndose un silencio incomodo que Richard rompió.

- ¿No te importo que yo me pudiera ilusionar? –Pregunto Richard pero no obtuvo respuesta –me hiciste daño.

- Te recuerdo que tú también a mí –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es cierto, no hemos hecho daño mutuamente –dijo Richard dando vueltas por la habitación –creo que tal vez fue lo mejor.

- No podía seguir ilusionándole con algo que nuca sucederá –dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla.

- Quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño esa vez –dijo Richard mirando a Hermione.

- Te creo –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la puerta –también quiero que sepas que nunca pense que te ilusionarías, sino nunca me hubiera involucrado contigo y te hubiera hecho daño... perdón.

- Cuídate y sé feliz... te lo mereces –dijo Richard antes de que Hermione cerrara la puerta.

Ella camino por el pasillo pasando por el lado de Ali y los demás sin detenerse a hablar con ellos, solamente quería salir de ahí y estar sola.

- No Harry –dijo Ali a Harry quien tenía intenciones de seguirla –es mejor que ahora este sola.

- Cuando todo esto pase hablaremos con ella –dijo Ron a Harry mientras veía como Hermione entraba al ascensor y desaparecía por él.

Hermione quería únicamente estar sola y pensar en todo lo que se había convertido su vida hasta ese momento. En todo lo que había tenido que vivir y en las cosas que aun esperaba hacer, como atrapar a la asesina de Meggan quien precisamente era la prometida de Sirius. Emily Skeler.

Cuando estaba cruzando la calle para poder llegar a algún bar la vio. Emily estaba caminando apresuradamente seguida de... ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Que interesante –dijo Hermione siguiendo a la asesina de su mejor amiga que se metía en un callejón bastante sucio y desaparecía hasta los terrenos de una barrio despoblado donde cruzaba la línea de un tren.

- Ahora te atrape maldita –dijo Hermione mientras veía como habría la puerta de la casa al tocarse con la varita la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el brazo...

Continuara...

Bueno, la verdad ne se si les gusta el ff porque no tengo muchos reviews pero bueno, aqui les dejo este y si pueden me dicen que les parece vale?

kiss

Konnytagranger


	5. Reencontrando la realidad

Capítulo 5: Reencontrando la realidad 

Eran cerca de las 1 de la madrugada y en el número doce de Grimmauld Place los cuatro hombres habitantes de ella dormían tranquilamente hasta que un ruido en la planta baja de la casa, específicamente en la cocina los despertó abruptamente.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? –Pregunto Sirius mientras se colocaba unas sandalias, tomaba su varita y salía al corredor, donde el resto de los habitantes de la casa salían de sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Ron algo dormido.

- No lo sé, pero estén alerta –dijo Remus a Harry y Ron mientras seguía a Sirius quien ya se encaminaba por las escaleras.

Sirius bajo las escaleras cautelosamente para poder atrapar al intruso que había entrado en la casa pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando chocó de frente con Ali quien subía las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¿Ali? –Pregunto Sirius un poco aturdido.

- Sirius tienes que ayudarme, Hermione no aparece por ningún lado –dijo Ali desesperada.

- ¿Ali¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Remus mientras llegaba donde su amigo seguido de Ron y Harry quienes aun parecían muy dormidos.

- Hermione desapareció –dijo Ali

- ¿Cómo que desapareció? –Preguntaron Harry y Ron despertando por completo.

- No a aparecido desde que se fue del ministerio esta mañana y no la e podido encontrar en ninguno de los lugares que frecuentemos –dijo Ali mirando a los chicos –sé que quería estar sola pero esto ya es demasiado, ella no desaparece hasta estas oras sin avisarme.

- Espéranos un minuto Ali, nos cambiamos y bajamos contigo –dijo Sirius quien subió rápidamente hasta su habitación para cambiarse igual que Remus, Harry y Ron.

Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a la cocina y fueron por red flu hasta la casa de las chicas.

- Ali ¿no se te ocurre ningún lugar donde ella quisiera ir? –Pregunto Remus mientras se sentaban en la sala.

- No. Ya recorrí todo Londres buscándola y nada –dijo Ali mientras se tomaba un baso de whisky de fuego.

- Pero tiene que estar en alguna parte –dijo Ron mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

- Sí pero ¿Dónde? –Pregunto Harry igual de desesperado que Ali.

- Primero que nada debemos pensar donde... –dijo Remus pero un ruido sordo seguido de un quejido lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Ron.

- Viene de arriba –dijo Ali antes de salir corriendo hasta la segunda planta de la casa.

- Ali espera –dijo Remus antes de salir tras ella al igual que Sirius, Ron y Harry.

AL llegar arriba todos siguieron a Ali quien intentaba saber de donde provenían esos quejidos pero era difícil, ya que eran muy débiles.

- ¿De donde viene? –Pregunto Ron mientras miraba para todos lados.

- Si te callas podría escuchar –dijo Ali desesperada por el parloteo de Ron –Es de la habitación de Hermione.

Al llegar a ella notaron codo norma excepto un pequeño bulto que estaba enroscado y pegado a la pared, emitiendo unos leves quejidos.

- ¡HERMIONE! –grito Ali antes de salir corriendo donde estaba su amiga bastante mal herida -¿Qué sucedió?

- Tuve un pequeño altercado... nada de que preocupase –dijo Hermione bromeando pero a Ali y los demás no les hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Cómo que nada de que preocuparse? Mírate como estas –dijo Sirius mientras la ayudaban a levantarse con dificultad y la dejaban en la cama.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Ali mientras quitaba parte de la túnica y dejaba al descubierto una daga enterrada en las costillas de la chica –Dios mira como estas.

- Debemos llevarte a San Mungo –dijo Harry mientras intentaban quitarle la túnica por completo.

- No, no quiero ir al hospital –dijo Hermione.

- Tu te vas a San Mungo ahora –ordenó Ali haciendo que Hermione no tuviera tiempo de reprochar nada –Ron por favor hazme un favor y avísale a Mathyus Sprout que Hermione esta en Son Mungo.

- Claro Ali de inmediato –dijo ron mientras desaparecía por la puerta a la planta baja.

- Alguien que se adelante para avisar en el hospital –dijo Ali y Harry antes de que alguien dijera algo desapareció con un "crac" hasta el hospital.

- Ayúdenme a levantarla –dijo Ali a Sirius y Remus –necesitamos hacer un traslador para poder llevarla.

- Yo lo haré –dijo Remus mientras colocaban a Hermione en el sillón de la sala.

- Hermione, explícame ¿Dónde estabas metida? –Pregunto Sirius mientras ejercía presión sobra la daga para que dejara de salir sangre.

- Estaba caminando y vi a unos encapuchados escabulléndose en un callejón y los seguí –dijo Hermione pausadamente ya que el dolor no la dejaba respirar normalmente.

- Estas loca, debiste avisarle a alguien, es muy peligroso enfrentarse a esos tipo tu sola –dijo Ali mientras tría unas mantas para taparla ya que estaba tiritando de pies a cabeza.

- Hermione esto es muy importante ¿Reconociste a alguien? –Pregunto Sirius sentado a su lado.

- ... No –dijo Hermione mirando directamente a Ali quien entendió perfectamente la indirecta.

- Bueno, creo que ahora debemos llevarla lo más rápido al hospital y luego seguimos el interrogatorio –dijo Ali mientras intentaba darle algo de calor a Hermione con sus brazos –Voy a buscar a Remus.

- Ve, yo me quedo con Hermione –dijo Sirius mientras Ali salía a buscar a Remus.

- Sirius –dijo Hermione con dificultad.

- Mm... –dijo Sirius mirando a Herms.

- No confíes tanto en la gente que te rodea... hay un espía entre los aurors, que esta delatando todas las misiones que ustedes realizan –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Sirius –Por eso no han logrado capturar a Voldemort aun... hay un espía en los mortífagos, una persona muy cercana a ti...

- Ya, esta listo –dijo Remus entrando en la sala justo en el momento en el que Sirius iba a preguntar –Vamos Herms, tenemos que irnos.

Remus cargo a Hermione en brazos, Ali se tomó de su brazo y Sirius tomando el brazo de Remus tomo el traslador y se fueron a San Mungo...

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que habían llevado a Hermione al hospital y aun no tenían ninguna noticia de ella. En la sala de espera estaba Sirius, Ali, Remus, Mathyus, Harry y Ron dando vueltas desesperadamente.

- Por favor quédense quietos, me ponen nerviosa –dijo Ali mientras miraba a Ron y Sirius que no paraban de dar vueltas por la sala da espera.

- No puedo creer que esta niña haya hecho eso son avisarle a nadie –dijo Mathyus sentado al lado de Ali.

- Math, sabes perfectamente como es Nini y sabes que odia tener que pedir ayuda, es demasiado orgullosa –dijo Ali alzando las cejas.

- ¿Por qué le dicen "Nini"? –Pregunto Remus al otro lado de Ali.

- Meggan tenía la manía de decirle así, decía que le hacía recordar a Hermione –dijo Ali con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Le recordaba a Hermione¿Cómo? –Pregunto Remus un poco curioso.

- Decía que sonaba muy tierno y que es era la impresión que daba Hermione al verla, pero que toda criatura tierna tiene su lado salvaje igual que Hermione –dijo Ali entre risas –sé que suena tonto pero Meggan tenía la manía de ponerle nombres raros a todos...

- Los familiares de Hermione Granger –dijo un sanador desde un pasillo.

- Yo soy la hermana –dijo Ali mientras corría a su encuentro.

- Bueno, ella esta fuera de peligro que aun estamos intentando quitar el veneno que tenía es daga... si hubieran demorando unos minutos más ella habría muerto –dijo el sanador mirando a Ali –si quiere puede pasar a verla, pero solamente usted por ahora.

- Claro –dijo Ali girando para ver al resto –espérenme aquí vuelvo enseguida.

- Sígame por favor –dijo el sanador saliendo por el pasillo en Ali tras él.

La hizo caminar por unos pasillos llenos de puertas blancas con inscripciones de acuerdo a su gravedad y mientras más avanzaba se volvían más graves. Ya casi llegaban al final del pasillo cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta que no tenía ninguna inscripción.

- Aquí esta ella, puede quedarse unos minutos y cuando venga mi ayudante tendrá que retirarse para poder terminar el tratamiento y si tenemos suerte mañana al medio día podrá salir –dijo el sanador siguiendo su camino y entrando por la última puerta donde Ali pudo ver dos camas con dos cuerpos tapados por completo, cosa que la hizo estremecieres.

Al entrar vi que la habitación era completamente blanca y que en medio de ella estaba había una cama con una chica muy pálida.

- ¿Nini? Soy Ali –dijo la chica una vez estuvo sentada al lado de Hermione quien en ese momento abría los ojos con algo de dificultad.

- Ali, que bueno que viniste –dijo Hermione casi en un susurro, haciendo casi un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder hablar –me estaba aburriendo como una ostra.

- Jaja... deja de decir tonterías, estuviste apunto de morir –dijo Ali mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas –otra vez pensé que me quedaría sola.

- Lo siento pequeña, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así –dijo Hermione sacando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer del rostro de Ali.

- Creo que deberías decirme que fue lo que le dijiste a Sirius porque a esta muy desconcertado –dijo Ali para cambiar el tema.

- Descubrí a esa zorra –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa –es una mortífaga.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto Ali sorprendida.

- Si y también descubrí que esta engañando a Sirius con un ex-compañera de escuela –dijo Hermione –Draco Malfoy.

- Eh oído hablar de él –dijo Ali sorprendida –Así que la muy desgraciada esta engañando a Sirius... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- Por ahora nada, primero necesito descartar cualquier tipo de cuarteada que tengo –dijo Hermione mirando un punto fijo en la habitación.

- Eso podría llevarnos mucho tiempo –dijo Ali algo desanimada.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo actuar tan rápido porque necesito hacer otra cosa antes de eso –dijo Hermione mirando a Ali.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Ali.

- Necesito alejar a Sirius de ella –dijo Hermione –necesito hacer que deje de quererla para que cuando la atrapemos no sea tan duro para él.

- ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? –Pregunto Ali sorprendida ante la propuesta de su amiga.

- Necesito hacer que dude de ella y que termine haciéndose a la idea de que ella es la espía –dijo Hermione recordando que no le había dicho nada acerca de su conversación de Sirius –le dije a Sirius que había un espía entre los aurors y que era esa persona la que le estaba diciendo sus planes a Voldemort.

- Por eso esta tan desconcertado –dijo Ali analizando la nueva información que lee había dado su amiga.

- Necesito que salgas ahora y que les digas que no pudiste hablar conmigo porque estaba sedada –dijo Hermione viendo como en la cara de Ali se formaba un gran signo de interrogación –no preguntes porque, luego te explico.

- Esta bien pero tendrás que decirme que fue exactamente lo que sucedió –dijo Ali antes de salir de la habitación de su amiga.

Hermione al quedarse sola comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido desde su salida ministerio. Toda la información que había obtenido pero a un precio muy alto. Estuvo a punto de morir...

Flash Blak...

Hermione cruzaba la calle y vio a Emily quien iba acompañada de Draco Malfoy desaparecer por un callejón a un barrio deshabitado y cruzaron la línea del tren metiéndose dentro de una casa mostrando la marca tenebrosa.

- Ahora no te me escapas desgraciada –dijo Hermione cruzando la línea del tren y quedando frente a la casa donde había entrado Emily –Debo encontrar la forma de entrar.

Hermione analizó toda la casa y noto una pequeña entrada en la parte de atrás donde cabría perfectamente una pantera negra.

- Perfecto, ahora averiguaremos que es lo que haces con ese hurón –dijo Hermione transformándose en una pantera negra muy bonita.

Al entrar se dirigió directamente hasta el lugar donde escuchaba voces y encontró besuqueándose a Draco y a Emily.

- ¿Estas segura que esas chicas no saben de donde vienes? –Pregunto Draco mientras besaba en cuello de Emily.

- No, no saben nada –dijo Emily mientras jugaba con el cabello de Draco.

- ¿Cuándo te casas con Black? –Pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano y sentaba a Emily en sus piernas y acariciaba a la chica por completo sin pudor alguno.

- No lo sé, no hemos hablado del tema, pero espero que sea luego para poder saber más acerca de la orden porque por ahora el muy imbécil me a pedido que no me involucre por mi seguridad –dijo Emily imitando a Sirius –Me tiene harta.

- Entonces déjalo –dijo Draco mientras se introducía en su escote.

- Sabes que no puedo, es por él que sabemos todos los movimientos que harán los aurors, es nuestra mejor fuente de información –dijo Emily dejando que Draco le sacara a blusa y el sostén y se dedicara a jugar.

- No me gusta que ese imbécil se te acerque –dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella.

- Tranquilo bebe, sabes que soy solo tuya –dijo Emily cuando alguien toco la puerta.

- Vístete –dijo Draco mientras se colocaba detrás de la puerta esperando que Emily terminara de vestirse

- Estoy lista –dijo Emily para que Draco abriera la puerta. Al hacerlo un hombre pequeño entro muy tímidamente mirando con terror a Draco.

- El amo quiere verlos –dijo En hombre a quien Hermione reconoció como Peter Pettigrew.

- Ya vamos Colagusano, ahora vete –dijo Draco cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? –Pregunto Emily mientras esperaba que Draco se colocara la túnica.

- No lo sé, pero para que haya enviado a este imbécil tiene que ser algo importante –dijo Draco mientras salía de la habitación seguido de Emily.

Hermione al ver esto fue directamente a la puerta y la abrió con el hocico para salir a un corredor muy largo que terminaba en una habitación iluminada tenuemente. Mione se acerco cautelosamente, sin hacer ruido alguno y se quedo cerca de la habitación para poder escuchar que hablaban.

- Amo ¿Nos mandó llamar? –Pregunto Draco mientras él y Emily se arrodillaban frente a un sillón acolchado.

- Sí... ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí? –Pregunto la voz de Voldemort.

- ¿Perdón? –Pregunto Draco muy desconcertado por la pregunta.

- Cerca de 15 minutos amo –dijo Emily para poder tapar la falta de Draco.

- Mm... ¿Sabían que no entraron solos? –Pregunto Voldemort mirando a sus dos vasallos quienes se limitaron a asentir –Pues déjenme decirles que no entraron solos... ¿De que han hablado?

- De... mi relación son Black y de las cosas que suceden en el ministerio –dijo Emily muy temerosa.

- ¡ESTÜPIDOS! –Grito Voldemort mientras alzaba su varita –Una animaga entro con ustedes a la casa par de imbéciles –volvió a gritar Voldemort antes de lanzar un hechizo a la pared detrás de donde estaba Hermione quien por poco se salvó del rayo.

- Muévanse todos, atrápenla –dijo Voldemort mientras unos 20 mortífagos salían de la habitación y salían tras una Hermione que corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder salir de la casa. Doblo en una esquina y bajo cerca de cinco escalones de una vez mientras veía como los mortífagos quedaban atrás pero no se percató de que Colagusano estaba cerca de una puerta u se enterró una daga e las costillas haciéndola caer por unos momentos pero no le importo el dolor y siguió corriendo hasta romper una ventana y salir de la casa no antes de recibir un si numero de hechizos de los mortífagos que la seguían.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos Hermione se transformo otra vez y se metía en un callejón oscuro y se quedó dormida aguantando el dolor de sus costillas ya que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Sintió unos lamidos en su rostro que la hicieron despertar y darse cuenta que ya había anochecido hacia mucho tiempo así que se levanto como pudo y camino hasta el caldero chorreante para poder pedir algo de agua y curar un poco sus heridas ya que estaba realmente mal. Cuando llego pidió un poco de agua y se fue a un lugar oscuro para poder curarse un poco.

Al terminar se levanto, le agradeció al cantinero y salió del lugar volviendo a meterse a una callejón esta vez para poder aparecerse en su habitación. Al llegar a ella no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se desplomo contra la pared causando un ruido que alerto a Ali y los demás para que la encontraran...

Fin Flash Back...

Eran cerca del medio día cuando Hermione fue dada de alta con la condición de que tomara las pociones todos los días o el veneno volvería a tomar fuerza.

- Hermione no voy a dejarte en casa sola, quizás que estupideces te podrás a hacer –dijo Ali mientras caminaba con una pálida Hermione.

- No exageres Ali –dijo Hermione mientras entraba al la sala de espera donde estaba Remus, Sirius, Ron y Harry.

- No Hermione, es mi ultima palabra –dijo Ali al llegar al lado de os chicos.

- Ali no te las des de responsable que, no te queda –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus.

- Es que Hermione piensa que voy a dejarla sola en casa para que haga sus tonterías –dijo Ali.

- No aré nada –Dijo Hermione para defenderese.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a la madriguera? Mama esta ansiosa por verte –dijo Ron.

- Esa es buena idea –dijo Hermione mientras se giraba a mirar a Ali -¿Conforme "mamá"?

- Muy graciosa –dijo Ali mientras los demás reían –ya vámonos de una vez.

Se metieron a la red flu para llegar más rápido, ya que Hermione tenía estrictamente prohibido aparecerse.

Al llegar Ron fue directamente a la cocina para buscar a su madre mientras Hermione moría de los nervios al ver nuevamente a la señora Weasley.

- Mamá llegue –dijo Ron antes de entrar a la cocina y salir unos segundos después con la señora Weasley visiblemente más vieja pero igual que cariñosa ya que al verla casi la ahorca con el abrazo

- HERMIONE –grito la mujer antes de apretar fuertemente a Hermione y separarse de ella para verle bien –Por dios mira lo delgada que estas, pequeña.

- Hola señora Weasley –dijo Hermione tímidamente.

- Molly cariño, dime Molly –dijo la mujer antes de girarse y gritar a todo pulmón –GINNY CARIÑO HERMIONE ESTA AQUÍ.

- Mamá, si sigues gritando así todo Londres va a saber que estamos aquí –dijo Ron mientras se destapaba los oídos.

- No exageres hijo –dijo Molly mientras les indicaba a todos que se sentaran -Se quedarán a almorzar ¿verdad?

- Eh... –dijeron Remus y Sirius –No...

- No acepto un "no" por respuesta chicos –dijo Molly antes de meterse a la cocina.

- Bueno –dijeron los dos hombres después de que Molly se había ido.

- No a cambiado nada –dijo Hermione en el momento en el que Ginny bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras -GIN

- HERMS –grito la pelirroja en respuesta antes de juntarse ambas chicas en un fuerte abrazo.

- Mira lo grande que estas –dijo Hermione mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

- Y tu lo delgada que estas –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga del alma –me has hecho tanta falta.

- Oh Ginn lo siento –dijo Hermione mientas la abrazaba.

- Creo que será mejor que las dejemos solas –dijo Remus mientras todos caminaban hasta la cocina para ayudar a la señora Weasley a terminar la cena.

- Lamento, tantos años lejos –dijo Hermione mientras ambas se sentaban en un sillón grande.

- Me imagino que sabes lo de… Neville –dijo Ginny sin rodeos.

- Sí, fue en parte por eso que vine –dijo Hermione acomodando el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga tras su oreja –Están todos muy preocupados por ti.

- Me siento tan culpable –dijo Ginny sollozando –todo eso fue mi culpa.

- Ginn las cosas pasaron como debían hacerlo –dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga.

- No, Neville lo hizo para protegerme –dijo Gin mientras los ojos reflejaban su corazón roto en mil pedazos –Por mi culpa lo mataron.

- No Gin, él murió porque quería –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

- No, lo hizo porque yo estaba en medio y no podía salir –dijo Ginn separándose de Hermione –lo hizo para proteger al bebe que estaba esperando… pero fue en vano.

- Gin, no puedes culparte por eso, Neville lo hizo porque quería, tu no lo obligaste –dijo Hermione mirando a Gin a los ojos tristemente apagados.

- Si yo no hubiera estada ahí jamás abría muerto –dijo Gin levantándose para caminar hasta la chimenea

- Gin, si no hubieras estado ahí quizás habría muerto para salvar a otra persona, pero dio la casualidad que eras tu –dijo Hermione acercándose a Ginny –entiende que él lo hizo por lo que él era no por ti.

- Hermione –dijo Ginny saltando a los brazos de su amiga.

- Ese es tu problema ¿verdad? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a los ojos de Ginny –te duele que se haya ido y te haya dejado sola.

- NO TENÏA QUE DAJRME SOLA –grito Ginny tirando un florero al suelo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos salieran de la cocina para ver que sucedía –NO DEBÏA IRSE Y DEJARME DE ESA FORMA.

Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Ginny un silencio sepulcral se formo en la sala. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por las palabras de Ginny.

- Ya no sé que hacer –dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con suplica –ayúdame, por favor.

Hermione estaba realmente destrozada al ver a su amiga de esa forma y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla.

- Primero tienes que entender que Neville entrego su vida porque él lo quiso y tienes que aprender a vivir sin él –dijo Hermione levantando su rostro –tienes que superar esto y dejar que se vaya de una vez por todas.

- No quiero olvidarlo –dijo Ginny.

- No lo olvidaras si no quieres, pero debes seguir con ti vida pequeña –dijo Hermione haciéndola levantarse –y lo vamos ha hacer ahora mismo.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto Ginny al ver que Hermione la arrastraba hasta la puerta.

- Vamos a verlo y a terminar con este luto de una vez –dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

- No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Ron mirándolos a todos menos a la señora Weasley quien al ver que las dos chicas salían se regreso de inmediato a la cocina.

- Ron, Hermione sabe perfectamente lo que hace –dijo Ali mirando la puerta por donde las dos chicas salieron –fue de esa forma que ella puedo curar sus propias heridas.

- Solo espero pueda ayudarla –dijo Harry bastante apenado.

- Si hay alguien que puede ayudarla es ella –dijo Sirius mirando a Ali.

- Además, es una deuda que tiene con ella misma –dijo Ali entes de entrar a la cocina nuevamente…

Continuara

_Bueno, ojala Les haya gustado, también quiero agradecer los reviews de todos y aqui van las respuestas._

_**Hermian ****Vampiress**: jaja que bueno que te cayeran bien y la verdad a mi tambien me vayeron bastante bien por eso no deje que estas chicas malas le diern una patada en el... a cada uno. Besos para ti y que estes bien y ojala te sigan gustando los otros capis... Ah y no te aolvides de actualizar tu ff que yo y una buena amiga mía (mariasmsn) estamos muy enganchadas con él y nos morimos de ganas por saber que va a pasar con Hermione y todo lo que cambio en esa escuela..._

_**Mi-****chan ****Tenshi**: Me agrada que te haya gustado en ff y tienes toda la razón hay gente que de verdad por flojera no deja rr y tyo soy una de esas (a veces) pero bueno... sobre los Weasley, pues ves que si aparecen, no todos pero por lo menos tengo planes especiales para Ginny que como puedes leer lo ah pasado un poquito mal :( y agradezco la sujerencia pero el ff ya estaplaneado hace algun tiempo y los capis hasta el 10 por lo menos ya estan escritos asi que no puedo hacerles cambios pero te digo que más de algun Weasley aparecera, besos para ti, cuidate mucho y espero tus criticas..._

_**Clawy**: Que bueno que te haya gustado... jajaja parece que a varios les gusto Richard y Alan, aunque debo decir que los escribi en nombre de esos novios que no se creen que los pueden dejar y se creen que son lo maximo... aunque ya leiste que no fou tan mala como para que los patiaran de mala forma, lo hicieron d manera sutil...sobre Emily uf, esa chica si que es mala... mira que engañar a Sirius, si que es tonta verdad? teniendo a la octaba maravilla del mudno al lado de ella y la muy.. lo engaña con Malfoy (mira que no tengo nada contra él pero creo que mi Siriboy es mucho mejor) pero bueno, asi es ella y no te preocupes, que todas las cosas caen por su propio peso. Te manod besos enormes y no dejen de criticar que eso me da animos para seguir..._

_Bueno, temrine... todos los rr respondidos y como pueden leer no son muchos pero tengo la esperanza que en algun futuro sean más y propeto que TODOS seran respondidos..._

_Ahora cuidense y besos para todos_

_Konnytagranger_


	6. Estoy enamoradoa

Capítulo 6: Estoy enamorado(a)

- ¿Dónde vamos Hermione? –Pregunto Ginny mientras era arrastrada por Hermione.

- Vamos al cementerio –dijo Hermione entrando por una gran reja.

- Hermione no estoy lista para esto –dijo Ginny intentando detenerse.

- Ginn si no das el paso de una buena vez, jamás estarás lista –dijo Hermione haciendo aparecer un ramo de rosas rojas.

- Esta bien, pero tienes que acompañarme –dijo Ginny mirando los ojos castaños de Hermione.

- Por supuesto –dijo Hermione entrando del brazo de Ginny…

- Se han demorado mucho –dijo Ron mirando por la ventana.

- Tranquilo –dijo Ali jugando una partida de ajedrez con Remus.

- Es que Hermione tiene que tomar esa poción –dijo Ron mirando seriamente a Ali quien al parecer se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

- Dios, lo había olvidado –dijo Ali sacando un pequeña frasco de su bolsillo –Tenemos que encontrarla.

- No te preocupes, ahí viene –dijo Sirius saliendo de la ventana para abrir la puerta.

- Hola chicos –dijo Hermione al entrar -¿Nos extrañaron?

- No te hagas la graciosa Hermione, saliste sin la poción y ya había pasado tres horas desde que deberás habértela tomado, estábamos asustados –dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione y viendo como Ginny pasaba por su lado esquivándolo olímpicamente para subir las escaleras hasta su cuanto.

- ¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunto Harry al ver a Ginny.

- No, es solo que tiene que asumir lo que acaba de hacer –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Ali.

- ¿Qué hicieron allá? –Pregunto Ron.

- Eso tiene que decirlo ella –dijo Hermione dándole un trago al frasco de poción –Lo que si puedo decirte, es que tu hermana desde ahora va a cambiar.

- Espero que para bien –dijo Ron un poco dudoso.

- Es para bien… para SU bien –dijo Hermione recostándose en el sillón.

- No te hagas la fuerte, sé que estas exhausta –dijo Ali a Hermione quien se limitó a mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa antes de caer dormida.

- Dejémosla arriba para que pueda dormir mejor –dijo la señora Weasley mientras Sirius se le adelantaba a Ron para tomar a Hermione en sus brazos y cargándola tras la señora Weasley quien le indicaba el camino.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo Ali volviendo a su juego de ajedrez con Remus.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Remus curioso.

- De nada –dijo Ali volviendo su concentración al juego.

- Déjala aquí Sirius –dijo la señora Weasley a Sirius señalando una cama en la antigua pieza de Ron.

- Señora Weasley ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un momento? –Pregunto Sirius un poco avergonzado.

- Claro Sirius, pero procura no despertarla –dijo La señora Weasley saliendo de la habitación.

Al quedarse solo en la habitación Sirius dudo un poco se eso era correcto o no pero al final se dejo llevar como siempre por sus instintos. Se acerco lentamente para sentarse a su lado y poso sus ojos en su rostro apreciando lo hermosa que era.

- Si me sigues mirando así vas a gastarme –dijo Hermione sin abrir los ojos.

- Me asustaste –dijo Sirius mirando como Hermione abría perezosamente los ojos –Pensé que te habías desmayado.

- Me descompense un poco pero nada serio –dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

- Hermione... lo que me dijiste el otro día... –dijo Sirius buscando las palabras precisas para seguir.

- Sirius lo que dije esa vez es verdad –dijo Hermione adivinando lo que pensaba Sirius –hay alguien dentro del departamento de aurors que le esta pasando la información a Voldemort.

- ¿Pero tú sabes quien es? –Pregunto Sirius pero no obtuvo respuesta –Tú sabes quien es.

- Sirius no puedo decírtelo, no hasta que no tenga las pruebas suficientes –dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber quien es ese soplón –dijo Sirius un poco enfadado.

- Sirius, lo hago por tú bien, puede ser demasiado doloroso –dijo Hermione mirando los ojos azules de Sirius –es una persona cercana a ti.

- Con mayor razón, necesito saber quien es eso traidor –dijo Sirius golpeando la cama.

- Sirius no estoy diciendo que no te lo diré, solo te pido que me des tiempo para poder encontrar las pruebas necesarias –dijo Hermione viendo como Sirius bajaba la cabeza desesperado –No es ninguno de los chicos Sirius –se apresuro a decir al verlo de esa manera mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla y se acercaba para abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Sirius.

- ¿Me juras que no es ninguno de los chicos? –Pregunto Sirius devolviendo el abrazo.

- Te lo juro –dijo Hermione separándose un poco de él –Solo te pido que intentes comportarte lo más normal que puedas para no despertar sospechas.

- ¿Puedo contarles a los chicos? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro, pero solo a ellos vale? –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- OK –dijo Sirius mirando a los ojos de Hermione que parecían hipnotizarlo y lo hacían acercarse lentamente a ella, cada vez más y más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios los cuales parecían tener un imán para los suyos porque los atraían sin poder resistirse.

Cuando estaban a centímetros el uno del otro sus ojos volvieron a cruzar miradas y quedaron pegados mientras la distancia de sus labios termino por desaparecer y se fundieron en un beso tímido al principio que después se volvió cada vez más apasionado hasta que la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

- HERMIONE –grito Ron antes de entrar enfurecido a la habitación -¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir en ese momento así que fue Ron quien tomó la palabra.

- Sal Sirius, tengo que hablar con Hermione –dijo Ron mientras Sirius se colocaba de pie.

- Este... Ron... yo –intento decir Sirius pero Ron no estaba para escuchar excusas baratas.

- No digas nada Sirius, solo sal –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione quien se limitaba a mirar las mantas de la cama ya que estaba bastante sorprendida de su actitud.

- Ron... –dijo Hermione pero no pudo como continuar.

- Hermione, deja de jugar –dijo Ron seriamente.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

- Sabes perfectamente que yo aun estoy enamorado de ti –dijo Ron sentándose en la cama para poder tomar las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

- Ron... yo no lo sabía –dijo Hermione sin percatarse de sus manos.

- Pues ahora lo sabes... en realidad yo nunca deje de amarte, lo estoy desde mucho antes que te lo dijera en quinto grado –dijo Ron sonrojándose.

- Ron, de verdad no se que decirte –dijo Hermione percatándose ahora de sus manos.

- Solo... dame alguna oportunidad –dijo Ron intentando acercarse pero Hermione quito sus manos de las de él y se alejo.

- Oye, de verdad aprecio que seas sincero pero... yo no puedo correspoderte –dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos celestes de su amigo.

- Pero de que hablas... me correspondiste esta vez en la estación de trenes –dijo Ron intentando acercarse nuevamente pero Hermione no lo dejo.

- Ron... tenía 15 años... han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, a pasado pucho tiempo... yo ya no siento lo que sentía antes –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada –no pudo sentir lo que sentía antes.

- Herms... no me hagas esto –dijo Ron mirando el alejamiento de su amiga.

- Lo siento pero de verdad no... no puedo corresponderte Ron... –dijo Hermione levantando la vista por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación –debes buscarte a alguien que pueda... que pueda corresponderte.

- Herms dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que puedo conquistarte –dijo Ron con media sonrisa.

- ¡NO! –Grito Hermione levantándose de la cama –no... no puedo Ron, yo solo te quiero como amigo y siempre será así.

- Pero... –intento insistir Ron pero Hermione salió rápidamente de la habitación para bajar a la sala.

- Eh... lo siento pero debo... debo irme –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la red flu seguida por la mirada de todos.

- ¿Esta todo bien Nini? –Pregunto Ali mirando a su amiga.

- Sí... en... en la casa hablamos –dijo antes de desaparecer por la chimenea justo cuando Ron aparece.

- ¡HERMS, ESPERA! –Grito Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hermione.

- ¿Sucede algo Ron? –Pregunto Harry a su lado.

- No... nada –dijo Ron mirando severamente Sirius.

- Bueno... creo que me iré con ella –dijo Ali mientras observaba detenidamente las expresiones de Sirius y Ron que era bastante desafiante.

- Nos vemos mañana –dijo Remus sin percatarse de la lucha de miradas entre sus dos amigos.

- Sí... nos vemos mañana –dijo Ali desapareciendo por la chimenea.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Harry a Ron, quien no quitaba la vista de Sirius.

- Pregúntales a Sirius –dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras hasta la que siempre fue su habitación.

- ¿De que habla Canuto? –Pregunto Remus a un amigo.

- De nada –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la chimenea –Nos vemos en casa.

- Pero... –dijo Harry intentando detener a Sirius pero este desapareció de inmediato por la chimenea dejando a Remus y él bastante desconcertados.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Remus mirando a Harry.

- no lo sé pero tendremos que averiguarlo –dijo Harry indicándole la chimenea –Ve con Canuto y yo voy con Ron.

- OK –dijo Remus saliendo tras Sirius hasta la casa.

- ¿Nini? –Pregunto Ali al aparecerse en la casa pero nadie contesto –Nini necesito hablar contigo.

- No quiero hablar Ali –dijo Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta del estudio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ali intentando abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada.

- Dije que no quería hablar –dijo Hermione subiendo el tono.

- Ah, pues lo siento, pero vas a tener que contármelo lo quieras o no –dijo Ali fuerte y claro para que no quedara duda de su decisión. De repente las puertas de abrieron estrepitosamente y Hermione salió y la encaro.

- Sirius y yo no besamos –dijo Hermione caminando nuevamente al estudio pero esta vez sin cerrar la puerta.

- WOW –dijo Ali entrando al estudio tras Hermione –Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué estaba enfadado Ron?

- Porque esta enamorado de mí... aun –dijo Hermione con pesar mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón.

- ¿Aun¿Desde cuando esta enamorado de ti? –Pregunto Ali sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Desde que salimos de quinto año –dijo Hermione esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Tu que le respondiste esa vez que se te declaro? –Pregunto Ali dando en el clavo.

- Que yo sentía lo mismo por él y que me gustaría intentar algo –dijo Hermione.

- Pues ahí esta... cree que aun estas enamorado de él y que lo traicionaste al besarte con Sirius –dijo Ali analíticamente.

- Pero yo no siento nada más aya de una amistad por Ron –dijo Hermione volviendo su mirada a su amiga –yo estoy enamorada de Sirius...

- Bingo –dijo Ali contenta al lograr sacarle la verdad a su amiga.

- Espera... –dijo Hermione analizando las palabras que salieron de su boca –Yo... enamorada... de Sirius... ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!.

- No, no es imposible Nini –dijo Ali mirando a su amiga –Dime algo ¿Cómo terminaste besándote con Sirius?

- Pues... estabamos conversando y luego le di un abrazo para apoyarlo y al estar tan cerca de él sentí un deseo irreprimible de besarlo y... y lo hice –dijo Hermione volviendo a analizar sus palabras.

- Vez, besaste a Sirius porque tu corazón te lo pedía a gritos –dijo Ali triunfante de sus deducciones –lo que necesitamos saber ahora es si él siente lo mismo por ti...

- ¿Sirius? –Pregunto Remus al entrar a la casa –Sirius ¿Dónde estas? –Dijo nuevamente pero no obtuvo respuestas así que decidió ir al lugar donde probablemente lo encontraría. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Sirius y entro sin siquiera tocar. Lo encontró mirando el techo absorto en sus pensamientos así que se sentó a su lado a esperar que digiera algo pero como no dijo nada decidió hablar él.

- Bien... ¿Qué suce... ? –Pregunto Remus pero las palabras que escucho no lo dejaron seguir.

- Estoy enamorado de Hermione –dijo Sirius sin quitar la vista del techo.

- OK... bien... ¿Qué? –Pregunto Remus totalmente desconcertado.

- Hoy la bese y... me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella y... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? Mira que estas comprometido con Emily y cualquier acción sin pensar podría destrozar a cualquiera de ellas –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo.

- Sí estoy seguro... fue como... ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo James cuando beso a Lily y supo de inmediato que era ella la mujer que estaba buscando? Pues yo sentí lo mismo... estoy seguro de que es ella la mujer que estaba buscando –dijo Sirius mirando por primera vez a los ojos a Remus.

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer con Emily? –Pregunto Remus.

- Pues... necesito hablar con ella, explicarle que en realidad nunca estuve seguro de casarme con ella y que ahora... ahora hay alguien más en mi vida y quiero estar con ella –dijo Sirius levantándose con una sonrisa.

- Cualquiera diría que encontraste la excusa perfecta para romper con ella –dijo Remus levantándose el igual que Sirius.

- No es encontrar una excusa... encontré la razón para dejar de lado mis prejuicios y luchar por algo que realmente quiero, luchar por ella –dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Remus saliendo tras su amigo.

- Voy a hablar con ella –dijo entrando a la cocina.

- Sirius espera... tú la viste como se fue cuando termino de hablar con Ron, creo que debes esperar por lo menos hasta mañana para hablar con ella –dijo Remus deteniendo a su amigo.

- Mm... tienes razón –dijo dejando los polvos flu en su lugar para sentarse en una silla cercana para tomarse una buena taza de café...

- No puedo creer que Sirius haya hecho eso Harry –dijo Ron dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Ron... tal vez fue el momento –dijo Harry para disculpar a su padrino.

- No Harry... los vi y no fue un beso del momento, fue algo que ambos estaban disfrutando –dijo Ron dolido por sus propias palabras.

- Ron... debes entender que es totalmente entendible que Hermione haya cambiado sus sentimientos por ti... han pasado años –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Pero... yo si puede hacer que esos sentimientos permanecieran ¿Por qué ella no? –Preguntó Ron a Harry quien no supo que responderle.

- No lo sé... eso debería preguntárselo a ella –dijo Harry.

- Maldición –dijo Ron sentándose pesadamente en la cama.

- Descansa Ron... mañana será otro día –dijo Harry dejando solo a su amigo...

Había pasado la semana de reposo que los sanadores le recomendaron a Hermione y esta los había seguido al pie de la letra ya que no tenía ninguna intención de ver a Sirius y menos a Ron.

- Bueno Herms, creo que tus vacaciones se acabaron –dijo Ali a su amiga que estaba tirada en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué siempre arruinas mis mejores momentos? –Dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de agua.

- Sirius te manda saludos –dijo Ali para ver la reacción de Hermione que n se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –Pregunto muy interesada olvidando el vaso de agua.

- Que has estado toda esta semana de ociosa y que engordaste como vaca –dijo Ali sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué! –Grito Hermione caminando hasta Ali.

- Jajajaja... era broma tonta –dijo Ali mirando la cara de alivio de Hermione –le dije que estabas mejor y me dijo que vendría más tarde para ver como estabas.

- ¿Qué! –Grito otra vez caminando desesperada hasta las escaleras pero algo la hizo detenerse -¿Es otra broma?

- Nop –dijo Ali satisfecha de lograr su cometido.

- Hay dios, no puede verme así –dijo Hermione subiendo hasta su habitación.

- ¿Desde cuando te arreglas tanto para un hombre? Vamos Hermione que es solo Sirius, esta bien que estés enamorada pero no exageres –dijo Ali siguiendo a su amiga hasta su cuarto.

- Sirius nunca sale sin Remus así que lo más seguro sea que venga con él –dijo Hermione sacando ropa de su armario.

- ¿Qué! –Grito Ali mirando a su amiga como se le dibujaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Jaja... así que Remus te trae de cabeza eh amiga? –dijo Hermione mientras se metía a la ducha y su amiga iba hasta su habitación... por si las dudas.

- Sirius ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Remus al ver a su amigo arreglarse en su habitación.

- Voy a ver a Hermione... le dije a Ali que iría –dijo colocándose algo de loción.

- Eh... oye... este... ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? –Dijo Remus disimuladamente pero Sirius era demasiado astuto para eso.

- ¿Por qué el repentino interés? –Pregunto Sirius acercándose a Remus quien se había sonrojado levemente.

- Pues... –dijo Remus intentando que su mente ideara una buena excusa pero la mente de Sirius fue más rápida que él.

- No me digas que te gusta Hermione porque te mato –dijo Sirius amenazadoramente.

- Claro que no tonto, la que me interesa en Ali –dijo Remus sin pensarlo arrepintiéndose al ver la cara de Sirius que no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada.

- Bueno, bueno señor Lupin... veo que los merodeadores sucumbieron ante el poder de las hormonas y el corazón –dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo quien solamente se limitó a sonreír resignado.

- Sí eso creo –dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve a arreglarte Lunático –dijo Sirius llevándolo hasta su habitación para que se cambiara.

- De verdad no puedo creer que me hayas hecho caer en esa trampa tan tonta –dijo Ali mientras terminaban de colocar la mesa para recibir a Sirius a cenar.

- Pues siempre hay una primera vez –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga en el momento en el que dos hombres muy bien arreglados entraban a la sala por la chimenea

- Hola... hay alguien en casa –dijo Sirius haciendo que a Hermione se le acelerara el corazón.

- Estamos aquí –dijo Ali saliendo al encuentro de Sirius y Remus.

- Hola Ali –saludo Sirius a la chica mientras esta clavaba su vista en Remus.

- Ho… hola Sirius –saludo Ali algo cohibida.

- Hola Ali –saludo Remus besando su mejilla cosa que la hizo sonrojarse levemente pero completamente perceptible para Remus a quien una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde esta Herms? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Esta en la cocina terminando la cena –dijo Ali sin quitar su vista de Remus.

- Voy a saludarla –dijo Sirius saliendo a la cocina.

- Eh… ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto Remus a Ali quien no parecía querer romper el momento que se había formado.

- Bien, gracias… ¿Y tu? –Pregunto ella.

- Buen también… este…creo que deberíamos ir con ellos –dijo Remus

- ¿Herms? –Pregunto Sirius antes de entrar a la cocina donde Hermione estaba de espaldas a él.

- Hola Sirius –saludo Hermione con naturalidad.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto Sirius de inmediato al ver el tono pálido que tenía Hermione.

- Bien… no te preocupes por el color es que las pociones son demasiado fuertes –dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente para que el contacto entre ambos no provocara ningún incidente parecido al del otro día –y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien… bastante preocupado por lo que me dijiste el otro día –dijo seriamente.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Remus entrando a la cocina seguido de Ali.

- Este… -dijo Hermione sin saber que decir pero Sirius no pareció incomodarse por la situación, por el contraría decidió que ese era el momento para decirle lo que le había dicho Hermione.

- Hermione me dio una información muy importante Lunático –dijo Sirius volviendo para mirar a su amigo –tenemos un espía en el ministerio.

- ¿Qué! –Dijo Remus visiblemente sorprendido -¿Quién?

- Eh… Hermione no quiere decírmelo aun porque quiere tener pruebas contundentes para poder acusarla –dijo Sirius volviendo su mirada ahora a Hermione quien no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y la bajo al piso.

- Hermione, si sabes algo tan importante debes decírnoslo –dijo Remus mirando a Hermione.

- Oigan, creo que no es el momento –dijo Ali para salvar a su amiga pero no sirvió de mucho.

- Ali, sé que tú también sabes la verdad pero debes entender que es importante para nosotros saber quien esa persona –dijo Sirius.

- Lo sabemos pero con que sepas su nombre no lograras que la metan a Azkaban ni nada –dijo Ali son percatarse de que les dio una pista muy valiosa.

- ¿Qué "la" metan¿Es una mujer? –Pregunto Remus mientras que Ali se tapaba la boca y Hermione la cara.

- Este… lo siento –dijo Ali bajando la mirada para no ver la cara de furia con que la miraba Hermione.

- Está bien… -dijo Hermione rodando los ojos –sí quieren saber quien es se lo diré, pero será bajo su responsabilidad.

- Esta bien –dijeron Remus y Sirius sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Es… es Emily –dijo Hermione mirando la reacción de Sirius en especial.

- ¿Qué! -Gritaron los con los ojos como plato.

- No es cierto –dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione a los ojos -¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?

- Vamos Sirius no seas ingenuo, ella es una zorra que solo busca su conveniencia –dijo Ali ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione.

- Sirius y no es solo eso… ella tiene una relación con Malfoy y le pasa la información que obtiene de ustedes a Voldemort –dijo Hermione mirando también a Remus quien al parecer no estaba tan sorprendido como Sirius.

- Yo sospechaba que había una espía pero nunca pensé que era ella –dijo Remus intentando darle ánimos a Sirius.

- no puedo creer que me haya engañado de esa manera –dijo Sirius saliendo de la cocina con Hermione, Ali y Remus tras él.

- Sirius si te lo dije fue para que supieras quien era pero te pido por favor que no hagas nada aun –dijo Hermione cuando todos estuvieron en la sala.

- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Te lo pido porque aun no tenemos pruebas irrefutables contra ella –dijo Ali saliendo tras Hermione.

- Pero tú la viste, eso es suficiente –dijo Sirius.

- No Sirius, necesitamos pruebas verdaderamente fiables de que ella es una traidora –dijo Hermione sentándose en un sillón e indicándoles a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo que pruebas esperas obtener? –Pregunto Remus igual de impaciente que Sirius.

- Un mortífago que corrobore mí versión –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo incluso a Ali.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Sí… ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? –Pregunto Ali ganándose una mirada de Hermione quien al parecer quería decirle algo pero ella no logró entenderla.

- Pretendo pedirle un favor a unos "amigos" –dijo Hermione mirando a Ali quien entendió de inmediato a que se refería con "amigos".

- No –dijo Ali rotundamente.

- Sí Ali, no tenemos otra opción –dijo Hermione.

- Hermione nosotros decidimos desligarnos de ese mundo hace mucho tiempo y prometimos no volver –dijo Ali mientras Sirius y Remus miraban a ambas chicas sin entender ni media palabra.

- lo sé, pero son los únicos que puedes ayudarnos a atrapar a uno de ellos y lo sabes –dijo Hermione ganándose un bufido de Ali quien sabía que aunque le costara admitirlo Hermione tenía razón.

- ¿Se puede saber de que están hablando? –Pregunto Remus después de escuchar atentamente la incomprensible conversaron de las chicas.

- Este… nosotras tenemos un pasado un poco… turbio, por decirlo así –dijo Ali mirando a ambos chicos.

- Cuando acabábamos de salir de la escuela de aurors nosotras trabajamos en una mafia que se encargaba de matar a ciertos muggles y magos mafiosos por encargo –dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que eran asesinas a sueldo? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido ante el descubrimiento.

- Si –dijo Ali bajo la atenta mirada atónita de Remus.

- Bien… OK… ustedes trabajaron de mafiosas cuando salieron de la escuela de aurors y ahora nos dicen que quieren volver para poder atrapar a un mortífago y poder atrapar a Emily ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Sirius a lo que ambas chicas asintieron -¿Están locas!

- Sirius debemos hacerlo –dijo Hermione.

- Oigan ¿Por qué se salieron de la mafia? –Pregunto Remus.

- Porque los jefes de los aurors se enteraron de que había cierta gente de su personal que tía doble vida y tuvimos que dejar ese trabajo, cosa que no les agrado pero logramos sobrevivir –dijo Ali.

- ¿Y pretenden volver con ellos? –dijo Sirius.

- Si –dijo Ali.

- Oigan se que quieren atrapar a Emily pero es demasiado arriesgado –dijo Remus mirando a ambas chicas.

- Remus… ella es la asesina de Meggan… ella la mato –dijo Ali a Remus.

- ¿Ella es? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Si –dijo Hermione –por eso es que no nos importa tener que volver con ellos si es que con ello podemos atrapar a Emily.

- Además ellos conocieron a Meggan porque trabajo con nosotros, así que te puedo asegurar que estarán muy complacidos en ayudarnos –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione

- Bien… nosotros iremos con ustedes –dijo Remus sin sorprender a Sirius quien estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

- No –dijeron Ali y Hermione a la vez.

- Es muy peligroso –dijo Hermione.

- por eso mismo iremos con ustedes –dijo Sirius mirando a Hermione –y no se les ocurra protestar.

- Uf… está bien –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione.

Ahora si las cosas se iban a poner difíciles… si volver a ver a Richard o Alan fue un problema verlos a ellos seria un desastre…

Continuara…

_Hola a todos espero que leshaya gustado el capi..._

_Ahora para no aburrirlos voy a responder los reviews:_

_**Clawy**: Pues sí, sigue vivo el muy desgraciado, pero por lo menos va a servir en el plan de Hermione, ya lo veras (ups, creo que estoy hablado mucho), por otro lado la deuda que tiene Herms es mas cosa de ella que de los demàs. Al irse de esa forma dejo a todos bastante desamparados y se siente bastante culpable por eso,esa es la deuda y si te asustaste con el pequeño accidente de Herms creo que vas a tener que tener cuidado en los otros capis porque uede darte un infarto jajaja (otra vez estoy hablando mucho)... bueno, mejor te dejo porque terminare contandote el ff, besotes inmensos para ti y nos leemos en otro capi..._

_**Hermian ****Vampires**: Hola chica, como estas? no eh podido encontrarte en el msn pero bueno, me gusta que te engancharas con el ff eso es genial, pero lo mismo me pasa a mi con tu ff asi que por favor... ACTUALIZALO ejem, lo siento, te mando besotes y que estes bien y nos leemos en otro capi que espero sea el tuyo..._

_**Seyruu**: Holas, que bueno que te gustara el ff, me alegra. Sip ojala que Herms pornga luego en marcha su plan y que no le salga el tiro por la culata (recuerda estas palabras mira que te estoy dando una buena pista) porque una cosa es que quiera separaar a Emily de Sirius, pero... ¿Y si las cosas se van màs allá de eso?mmm interesante verdad? bueno... mejor me voy porque se me esta soltando la lengua... besotes enormes y cuidate mucho..._

_**Mi-****chan tenshi**: Jajaja : p ¡Toda falta de ortografia es producto de tu imaginacion, asi que tendras que ir al loquero¡ ese es mi lema jajajaja, no en serio, sorry si es que tengo muchas pero como estos capis ya estan escritos de hace algun tiempo no los reviso y solo los subo, asi que mil perdones la verdad para Ginny tengo planes especiales que no se si a todos les gustara pero estaran igual (de hecho ya estan, porque ya esta escrito) porque su vida a sido muy desgraciada, pero me apiadare de ella. El cierto, Hermione es un hueso duro de roer, pero esa fortaleza se le va a venir abajo en unos capis y la pasara realmente mal (por dios hoy estoy muy bocona) bueno ya me voy porque esto puede ser peligroso... te manod besos mil y nos leemos en otro capi porque espero tus reviews..._

_**HoneyBeeM**: me gusto tu extenso review jajajaja... gracias mil y que bueno que te haya gustado el ff porque asi dejaras reviews : D ...Te mando besos de trufa de chocolate helado que son mis favoritos..._

_Bueno, terminé... les mando betos de los sabores que quieran porque hoy estoy generosa..._

_Espero sus reviews... que esten bien..._

_Konnytagranger_


	7. Gente que recordar cosas que decir

Capítulo 7: Gente que recordar... cosas que decir

Remus y Sirius esperaban a las chicas para ir a ver a sus "amigos". La verdad, es que estaban bastante nerviosos porque no sabían con que se iban a encontrar.

- Ya estamos listas –dijo Ali cuando ella y Hermione aparecieron en el salón dejando a los dos hombres con la boca abierta, literalmente.

- Es... están hermosas –dijo Sirius intentando decir algo coherente.

- Más que eso, están preciosas –dijo Remus viendo a las dos chicas. Las dos estaban vestidas con pantalones negros pero Hermione estaba con una blusa amarrada a su cuello, con una cinta de encajes bajo el busto mientras que sus pantalones arremangados dejaban sus botas y sus cabello suelto en sus hombros desnudos la hacían ver muy sensual. Ali por otro lado estaba con pantalones anchos en a punta y dejaban ver una pequeña parte de sus botas, con una lusa blanca abotonada adelante, con cuello alto y una cinta muy fina amarrada en la cintura haciendo una rosa en el costado y su cabello negro estaba tomado con una coleta alta.

- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Hermione sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante la mirada lujuriosa de Sirius.

- Claro vámonos –dijo Remus caminando a la chimenea.

- Yo iré primero para que sepan donde es –dijo Hermione sacando polvos flu de un pequeño recipiente sobre la chimenea –Martta Adams, Italia.

- ¿Italia¿Vamos a Italia? –Pregunto Sirius a Ali mientras esta respondía algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Claro… nosotras venimos de Italia, es obvio que tenemos que volver allá para encontrarlos –dijo Ali indicándole a Remus que se acercara a la chimenea –repite lo mismo que dijo Hermione y aparecerás donde esta ella… espera a que nosotros lleguemos.

- Cla… claro –dijo Remus desapareciendo por la chimenea de la misma forma en que lo fizo Hermione.

- Oye ¿Qué tan turbia es esa mafia? –Pregunto Sirius un poco inquieto.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto Ali divertida.

- No por mi… por lo que puedan hacerles a ustedes –dijo Sirius acercándose a la chimenea –quiero demasiado a Hermione como para querer que le hagan daño a ella.

- Gracias por lo que me cae –dijo Ali haciéndose la dolida –Sé que quieres a Hermione, se te nota… pero debes tranquilizarte, ella sabe cuidarse de los demás… lo que no sabe es cuidarse de ella misma.

Sirius quedo un poco sorprendido por este ultimo comentario pero decidió no preguntar y desaparecer por la chimenea. Ali lo siguió unos segundos después y en cosa de segundos los cuatro estuvieron en una casa abandonada en las afueras de la maravillosa ciudad Italiana.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por un camino desierto por un par de minutos en silencio, el cual fue roto cuando Sirius pregunto con curiosidad.

- Creo que llamaremos mucho la atención con estas túnicas negras –dijo Sirius señalando su túnica y la de los demás.

- Al lugar donde vamos no llamaras la atención para nada –dijo Ali caminando con mucha precaución. Luego de ese comentario siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron por fin a la ciudad o a lo que parecía la periferia de él y como dijo Ali no llamaron para nada la atención. En el lugar estaba repleto de túnicas negras, algunas sin rostro por lo que se sintieron bastante cómodos en el lugar.

- Llegamos –dijo Hermione cuando se pararon frente a un pub bastante concurrido y luminoso para ser una guarida de mafiosos.

- ¿Estas segura? No parece que hayan mafiosos dentro –dijo Remus cuando cruzaban la calle.

- Remus te daré un consejo antes de entrar… olvídate de la palabra mafioso. Si ellos te llegan a escuchar date por muerto –dijo Hermione parada en medio de la calle –es más, será mejor que guarden silencio y solo nos sigan, así no se meterán en problemas.

- Oye espera un… -dijo Sirius dispuesto a protestar.

- Oigan entendemos que estén preocupados pero nosotras sobrevivimos muchos años a esto y estamos acostumbradas –dijo Ali para callar las protestas y lo logro ya que no se les escucho hablar más.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta observaron un momento la gran cantidad de gente que intentaba entrar y luego de analizar el mejor lugar para introducirse en ese mar de gente se abrieron camino hasta la entrada donde había u gran hombre negro y gordo que inspiraba bastante respeto.

- Tienen que hacer la fila –dijo el hombre con una voz profundamente grave.

- Vaya, es increíble cuan rápido se olvidan tus amigos de ti –dijo Hermione colocándose las manos en la cintura habiéndose la capa y dejando ver su espectacular figura.

- ¿Hermione¿Hermione Granger? –Pregunto el hombre bastante sorprendido.

- Sip… la misma que viste y calza –dijo levantando los brazos -¿Cómo has estado Cold?

- WOW esto es increíble…extrañándote –dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro, te acuerdas de ella pero no de mi –dijo Ali haciendo pucheros.

- Ali, pequeña –dijo Cold dándole un gran abrazo –no puedo creer que estén aquí… pasen, pasen.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione caminando hasta dentro pero Sirius y Remus no las siguieron porque Cold no los dejo entrar –Cold ellos vienen con nosotros.

- A claro… lo siento chicos –dijo Cold dándoles la pasada a los dos hombres.

- Esto es increíble tiene una gran reputación –dijo Sirius a espaldas de Hermione.

Caminaron por el pub y notaron que era bastante concurrido y bastante extravagante ya que había gente de estrato social bastante alto, pero era bastante extraño que todos se dieran vuelta para mirarlos cuando pasaban.

- Aun no vez nada –dijo Ali con una gran sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo… han vuelto las hijas prodigas –dijo la voz de un chico parado frente a ellos. Era bastante guapo, muy parecido a Sirius en lo galán pero tenía unos ojos increíblemente negros.

- Hola Kevin –dijo Ali con mala cara.

- Hola Alanissa –dijo el chico acercándose lentamente para saludar primero a Hermione y luego a Ali quien le corrió la cara ya que iba directo a sus labios.

- Necesitamos hablan con Rodríguez –dijo Hermione para sacar del mal rato a su amiga.

- Esta algo ocupado –dijo Kevin mirando a Ali y luego percatándose de le presencia de Remus y Sirius –Tiene guarda espadas.

- Son nuestros amigos, pero eso no te interesa… vinimos por cosas de negocio –dijo Ali.

- Esta bien… no te enojes que te vez más hermosa y se me acelera en corazón –dijo Kevin haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran.

- Esto no me gusta –dijo Ali a Hermione en voz baja –esta resultando demasiado fácil.

- Estate alerta por si cualquier cosa pasa –dijo Hermione metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para tomar su varita.

Caminaron por unos pasillos bastante oscuros y sospechosos antes de llegar a una gran puerta de madera gruesa. Cuando iban a entrar cuatro hombres muy parecidos a Cold aparecieron a sus espaldas y los aprisionaron contra la pared.

- Me van a perdonar pero es por seguridad –dijo Kevin mirando a escena –ustedes son lejos nuestras mejores obreras… no podemos correr riesgos.

- No seas imbécil Kevin… -dijo Ali intentando zafarse de su opresor –pero que más puedo pedirte, si siempre has sido un imbécil.

- No empecemos amor…sabes perfectamente que… -dijo Kevin pero al abrirse la puerta decidió dar por terminado su comentario.

- Suéltalas Kevin –dijo la voz de un hombre desde dentro de la habitación.

- Pero señor –dijo Kevin

- Obedece –grito la voz nuevamente.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes la orden de su jefe.

- Rodríguez –dijo Hermione cuando vio la figura de un hombre sentado sobre una silla de ruedas.

- Es un gusto volver a verte Hermione –dijo la voz del hombre que dejo ver su rostro avanzando lentamente hasta las cuatro personas –Pasen.

- Señor ¿Quiere que este con usted? –Pregunto Kevin.

- Si te callaras e hicieras lo que te pido me ayudarías más imbécil –dijo el hombre entrando con Hermione, Sirius Ali y Remus a su oficina.

- Perdónalo Hermione… sabes que es bastante sobre protector desde lo ocurrido con mi padre –dijo el hombre colocándose en frente de su escritorio –Pero díganme ¿Qué los trae hasta aquí?

- Necesitamos proponerte un negocio –dijo Ali quien intento mantenerse callada para que Hermione pudiera hablar.

- Las escucho –dijo el hombre recostándose en su asiento escuchando atentamente.

- Encontramos a la asesina de Meggan pero no podemos inculparla solamente con mi testimonio… necesitamos atrapar a alguno de sus camaradas para poder ocupar su testimonio y poder tener pruebas más contundentes –dijo Ali.

- Necesitamos que atrapes a Peter Pettigrew, Daniel –dijo Hermione mirando a los ojo al chico que tenía en frente.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? –Pregunto el chico.

- Con Voldemort –dijo Hermione haciendo que Daniel la mirada fijamente analizando las palabras dichas por la chica.

- El que no debe ser nombrado –dijo Daniel con la vista fija en Hermione –nunca pensé que tendría la posibilidad de cobrármelas con ese infeliz.

- Daniel… -intento decir Ali pero no pudo.

- No puedes pedirme que no vaya si va a estar el infeliz que se llevo a mi padre y que me dejo postrado en esta silla –dijo Daniel con odio sorprendiendo a Remus y Sirius quienes se habían mantenido callados todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Voldemort mató a tu padre? –Pregunto Sirius seriamente.

- Lo torturo hasta la muerte –dijo Daniel con mucho dolor, pero se percato de algo que le llamo mucho la atención -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Eh... –intento decir Ali para inventar algo pero Hermione se le adelanto.

- Son unos amigos de Londres –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

- Y… ¿Son confiables? –Pregunto Daniel sin quitar la vista de Sirius y Remus.

- Sí… puedes estar seguro que son las personas más confiables que encontraras en la tierra –dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

- Bien… si tu lo crees así, tiene que ser verdad –dijo Daniel mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Daniel… yo se que esto es muy peligroso tanto para ti como para el resto… así que puedes pedir lo que quieras a cambio –dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Ali quien no se esperaba esta reacción.

- Hermione, Hermione… tu no cambias ¿verdad? –Pregunto Daniel con una sonrisa –A ti jamás te pediría nada a cambio…sabes eso…eres lejos la personas más importante que a pasado por m vida.

- Pero eso no quita que me… -

- No Hermione… no te pediré nada a cambio de esto… además, Meggan también era mi amiga y me dolió mucho su muerte –dijo Daniel.

Al decir estas palabras se produjo una lucha de miradas entre Hermione y Daniel que finalmente gano Daniel haciendo que Hermione bajara la mirada resignada.

- Esta bien… pero deberás aceptar compañía –dijo Hermione.

- Sí me pides hacerlo lo haré yo solo… no necesito que vigiles para asegurarte que lo hagamos bien –dijo Daniel un poco dolido.

- No lo haré para ver si lo haces bien… lo haré para asegurarme que no te suicides lanzándote contra alguien a quien no puedes vencer –dijo Hermione secamente.

- Voldemort… -

- Es el mago más fuerte que te hayas imaginado jamás –termino la frase Hermione.

- Hermione no me puedes pedir que deje a ese infeliz sin castigo –dijo Daniel.

- Daniel… perdóname que te diga esto pero Hermione tiene razón –dijo Ali –Tú jamás has peleado con Voldemort…mira yo apenas lo conocí hace 3 años atrás y ni siquiera pelee con el y te puedo asegurar que es demasiado fuerte.

- te creo Ali pero la venganza me da fuerzas –dijo Daniel.

- Pero no te salvara –dijo Remus sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Pregunto Daniel.

- Yo eh peleado muchas veces contra él… pero nunca eh podido hacer solo… siempre lo eh echo con tres o cuatro personas más y te aseguro que no le hemos hecho ningún daño, al contrario, hemos salidos muy mal parados.

- Eso no significa que…-

- Soy auror hace más de 20 años –dijo Remus.

- Pero si tienes casi mi edad –dijo Daniel sorprendido.

- ¿Te suena el nombre Sirius Black? –Preguntó Hermione.

- Claro que si –dijo Daniel.

- Soy yo –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a Daniel.

- Así que por eso aparentan menos edad que la que tienen –dijo Daniel quien estaba totalmente al tanto de lo ocurrido con el caso de Sirius.

- mi mejor amigo se enfrento a él –dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunto Daniel sin si quiera fijarse.

- Está muerto hace más de 20 años… james Potter –dijo Sirius volviendo a sorprender a Daniel.

- James era el auror más bueno que haya pasado por la historia de la escuela de auors y aun así no fue capaz de ganarle a ese infeliz –dijo Remus.

- Lo que intentamos decirte es que la venganza no te llevar a nada –dijo Ali.

- Si no pregúntaselo a Sirius –dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

- No te prometo nada –dijo Daniel de manera rotunda –solo dejare que vayas para que dejes de fastidiarme.

- gracias –dijo Hermione con ironía.

- Vaya es muy tarde –dijo Daniel mirando su reloj –Creo que deberemos dejar esta reunión hasta aquí.

- Claro –dijo Hermione al ver que la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a una chica rubia y alta que poso sus ojos en ellas con bastante odio –nos vemos pronto.

- Adiós chicas –dijo Daniel mientras los cuatro salían del despacho –fue un gusto volver a verlas.

- Igual Dani –dijo Hermione antes de salir y cerrar la puerta después que esa mujer entrara sin si quiera saludarla.

- Esta mujer esta cada vez más venenosa –dijo Ali mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

- vámonos de una vez por todas –dijo Hermione caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Sirius a Ali mientras Hermione se adelantaba.

- Al parecer el estar acá le movió recuerdos muy malos –dijo Ali haciéndoles señas para que caminaran más rápido.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la casa Hermione no dijo cada y se fue directamente a la cocina para sacar algo de comer.

- Hermione ¿Que haces? –Peguntó Ali entrando a la cocina tras ella.

- voy a poner algo de comida en la mesa porque deben tener hambre –dijo Hermione moviéndose hiperquinéticamente.

- Hermione deja de ser la obvia –dijo Ali haciendo que Hermione detuviera su hiperquinética carrera –Todos se dieron cuenta que te hizo muy mal volver a ese lugar y más aun el ver a Daniel de esa manera.

- No puedo evitarlo Ali… es demasiado fuerte para mi volver a ese lugar después de todo lo que paso –dijo Hermione sin voltearse.

- Nada de lo que paso hace tres años fue tu culpa –dijo Ali mientras veía como unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de su amiga – Ellos nunca hubieran querido que te culparas por eso Herms.

- Creo que ya es tarde –dijo Hermione volteándose con los ojos inundados de lágrimas a su amiga para enfrentarla.

- Nini –dijo Ali Abrazado a su amiga en el momento en que entraban Sirius y Remus a la cocina.

- chicas –dijo Remus llamando la atención a las dos amigas.

- Ahí Remus lo siento se me olvido de la cena y... –Dijo Hermione para disculparse.

- Tranquila nosotros le veníamos a decir que era mejor que nos fuéramos para que pudieran estar solas –dijo Sirius.

- Esperen... chicos creo que les debemos una explicación –dijo Hermione antes que lo dos chicos salieran de la cocina.

- No Hermione no tienes que preocuparte, nosotros entendemos que hay cosas que o puedes decir –dijo Remus mirando significativamente a Hermione.

- Es que es algo que queremos hacer Remus –dijo Ali sin darle importancia a la significativa mirada.

- Creemos que es algo que merecen –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la sala seguida de Sirius, Remus y Ali.

- Chicas, no es necesario que lo hagan… entendemos que es algo difícil para ustedes –dijo Remus una vez estuvieron los cuatro sentados en la sala nuevamente.

- No Remus… nosotras lo haremos porque así lo queremos –dijo Ali seriamente por lo que los dos hombres no protestaron.

- Cuando murió Meggan hace tres años, nosotros estábamos en una misión para atrapar a algunos partidarios del señor tenebroso que estaban en Italia, por pedido del ministerio de Londres –dijo Hermione comenzando el desafortunado relato –Cuando estábamos en la batalla nos encontramos con los hombres de l padre de Daniel, que era el encargado de la organización en ese tiempo. Cuando Nos encontramos con ellos tuvimos ciertos problemas porque estábamos buscando a las mismas personas pero para fines distintos. Ellos los querían para entregárselos a la persona que les había pagado para que se los entregara y nosotros que queríamos enviarlos a Londres para que fueran procesados.

Cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de nuestras manos y todo parecía presagiar una batalla entre ellos y nosotros aparecieron los mortíafagos y comenzaron a atacarnos aprovechando que estábamos desprevenidos.

Todo fue una masacre. El padres de Daniel murió y a Daniel lo torturaron hasta dejarlo casi inconciente. Cuando estaba a punto de morir el mortífago que lo torturaba conjuro un mazo y le golpeó la espalda, rompiéndole algunas vértebras de la columna.

- Lo dejo completamente parapléjico y no hubo poción o conjuro que lograra devolverle la movilidad a sus piernas –dijo Ali al ver que Hermione le costaba continuar.

- Yo intente ayudarlo… pero los mortífagos era tantos que no logre llegar a tiempo –dijo Hermione mientras los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

- Mientras torturaban tanto a los aurors como a los de la organización Emily ataco a Meggan cuando ella intento detenerla –dijo Ali recordando claramente todo lo sucedido –Meggan era la más pequeña del grupo pero era realmente buena.

- Aunque le falto mucho para derrotar a Emily… ella tenía mucha más técnica que ella –dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos –era mi deber ayudarla, yo era su pareja de combate y la deje sola por intentar ayudar a Daniel… y no pude ayudar a ninguno…

- Hermione las cosas pasaron así y no podías hacer nada –dijo Sirius viendo como ella se deshacía en lágrimas.

- PERO ERA MÍ DEBER ESTAR CON ELLOS Y NO PUDE HACER NADA PARA AYUDAR A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS –grito Hermione mirando a Sirius a los ojos –NI SIQUIERA PUDO AYUDAR A MEGGAN CUANDO IBAN A MATARLA… UN MALDITO HECHIZO ME PETRIFICO…

- Hermione… debes entender que quizás no debías ayudarlos –dijo Sirius tomando las manos de Hermione.

- No puedo creer en eso Sirius… no puedo –dijo Hermione son poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más a causa del llanto.

- Meggan me susurró antes de que se topara con Emily que si algo le pasaba no sería tu culpa –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione desde el sillón de enfrente.

- Ahora ya no importa lo que… lo que dijo porque… porque no puedo creerlo… no ahora –dijo Hermione antes de que lo brazos de Sirius la cobijaran dejando que liberara toda esa tristeza que invadía su corazón.

Ali solamente pudo observar como su amiga intentaba botar esa tristeza que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos –dijo Remus ofreciéndole su mano a Ali quien la tomo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hermione lloró largos minutos en los brazos de Sirius mientras que este se limitaba a abrazarla con fuerzas y decirle que todo estaría bien.

- Herms… las cosas ya sucedieron… no puedes lamentarte toda la vida –dijo Sirius separando un poco a Hermione de su cuerpo para poder limpiar sus lágrimas –Ahora debes concentrarte en atrapar a Emily y poder hacerla pagar por la muerta de Meggan.

- Ya no sé si pueda hacerlo –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no? –Dijo Sirius levantando su rostro –claro que puedes… eres muy fuerte.

- Ya no tengo fuerzas… no sé si soy capaz –dijo Hermione –Jamás podré lograrlo sola.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estabas sola? Tienes a Ali, Harry, Ron… -dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y a ti? –Dijo Hermione perdiéndose en los grises ojos de Sirius -¿te tengo a ti?

- A mi me vas a tener toda la vida a tu lado –dijo Sirius besado inesperadamente los labios de Hermione quien lo recibió con mucho gusto. Al separarse Hermione permaneció con los ojos cerrados intentando retener para siempre la sensación de los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos.

- Júrame que estarás siempre conmigo –dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos para ver como Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Te juro que voy a estar contigo toda la vida –dijo Sirius riendo un poco.

- ¿De que te ríes? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Lo hermosa que eres –dijo Sirius dándole un beso fugaz.

Hermione esbozo una sonrisa antes de rodearlo por el cuello y enterrar su rostro en pecho de Sirius.

- Quiero dormir –dijo Hermione cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Sirius mientras este la veía encantado de la vida.

- Estoy pensando seriamente que querías que yo te consolara –dijo Sirius colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- La verdad es que sí –dijo Hermione acomodándose en el pecho de su amado – ¿Te molesta? –Pregunto con un puchero.

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Sirius acomodándose en el sillón para que ella quedara sobre él pero fuertemente rodeada por sus brazos.

- Eres un aprovechado –dijo Hermione mientras conciliaba en sueño.

- No te estas quejando –dijo Sirius viendo como comenzaba a dormirse.

- Como voy a quejarme si eres el hombre que amo –dijo Hermione antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, dejando a Sirius sorprendidamente alegre.

- Remus de verdad les agradezco lo que están haciendo por nosotras… no saben lo importante que es el que ustedes nos apoyen –dijo Ali recostada sobre el cuerpo de Remus en su habitación, sobre su cama.

- no tienes nada que agradecer –dijo Remus abrazándose cuidadosamente –De verdad eh aprendido a quererte mucho… aunque no lo creas.

- claro que lo creo… es lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo –dijo Ali sin atreverse a mirar a Remus a la cara ya que estaba completamente ruborizada.

Remus al escuchar esto se sintió extrañamente feliz pero aquella sensación desapareció al recordar su condición.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius despertó sobre saltado al no encontrar a Hermione y más aun al ver a Remus entrar por la puerta de la sala con la misma cara de desorientado.

- ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Sirius en el momento en que entraba Ali entraba con el cabello mojado y con una bandeja con el desayuno.

- Despertaron los bellos durmientes –dijo mientras los dos hombres se ruborizaban.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? –Pregunto Sirius para cambiar la conversación.

- ¿Se te perdió? –Pregunto Ali divertida al ver la reacción de Sirius –Se esta duchando.

- Oye… ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunto Remus.

- Son las 7:30 –dijo Ali sirviendo café en todas las tazas con ayuda de su varita.

- Debemos ducharnos –dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

- Dúchense en nuestras habitaciones –dijo Hermione entrando en la sala con el cabello mojado y con una túnica ajustada que le hacia verse espectacularmente bien.

- Sirius cierra la boca –dijo Ali al ver con que cara veía el merodeador a Hermione quien tenía una gran sonrisa al ver la cara con que era observada por el animago.

- Será mejor que vayamos a ducharnos –dijo Remus levantando a Sirius del sillón y caminando seguido de él hasta las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de las chicas.

Sirius al pasar por el lado de Ali se limito a mirar al piso pero al llegar frente a Hermione la miro a los ojos y se acerco para que solo ella pudiera oírla.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo Sirius antes de robarle un fugaz beso dejando atónita a Ali quien de inmediato corrió hasta su amiga para pedir una buena explicación.

- ¿Qué…¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Ali con unos tremendos ojos y una gran sonrisa.

- Eso… es amor –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la mesa para sentarse a desayunar.

Después de una ducha relajante Remus y Sirius se juntaron antes de bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Me vas a decir que paso entre ustedes? –Pregunto Remus sin dejar bajar a su amigo.

- No paso nada fuera de lo normal… le dije que siempre me tendría a su lado y ella dijo que… yo era el hombre al que amaba –dijo Sirius al ver la gran sonrisa de Remus.

- Felicidades –dijo Remus a su amigo –de verdad te mereces una chica como Herms.

- Y tú te mereces a una chica como Ali –dijo Sirius a Remus pero este se limito a mirar a otro lado.

- Eso ya lo veremos –dijo Remus antes de bajar las escaleras seguido de Sirius quien comprendió a la perfección a que se refería el comentario.

- Por fin… pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos –dijo Ali mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- lo siento pero siempre he tenido problemas con Sirius por eso –dijo Remus sentándose a desayunar.

- ¿Qué hice yo? –Pegunto Sirius entrando tras Remus.

- te tardas demasiado en el baño –dijo Remus mientras comía una tostada que le entregaba Ali.

- Sirius ven a sentarte que vamos a llegar tarde al ministerio –dijo Hermione a Sirius quien obedeció sin protestar no si antes mirar con odio a su amigo.

Tras terminar de desayunar terminaron de arreglarse y se aparecieron en el ministerio los tres juntos pasando desapercibidos para casi todos menos Ron, Harry y… Emily.

- ¿Donde estaban? Estábamos preocupados –dijo Harry acercándose hasta Sirius para hablarle al oído –Emily estaba furiosa cuando se entero de que no habías llegado.

- No te preocupes… yo arreglare las cosas –dijo Sirius caminando hasta Hermione disimuladamente para decirle casi en un susurro.

- Intentare parecer despreocupado pero no te prometo nada así que vamos a tener que agilizar la captura de esa rata –dijo separándose un poco más –y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- No lo olvidare –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¡SIRIUS! –grito Emily llamando la atención de su prometido.

- ¿Qué sucede Emily? –Pregunto Sirius relajadamente.

- ¿Dónde te metiste toda la noche? –Pregunto con las manos en la cintura.

- Estaba en una misión especial –dijo Sirius relajadamente.

- No me mientas Sirius –dijo Emily comenzando a enfadarse.

- Emily no me molestes estoy muy cansado como para comenzar a pelear contigo ahora –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la oficina de su superior.

Emily se quedo mirando a Sirius y luego se volvió a mirar especialmente a Hermione quien se hizo la desentendida y camino hasta su oficina para comenzar con su trabajo.

- ¿De verdad estaban en una misión? –Pregunto Harry a Remus.

- En casa hablamos –dijo Remus a Harry y Ron quienes lo veían un poco desorientado.

Ali dejo a los tres amigos arreglando sus problemas y se fue a la oficina que compartía con Hermione para conversar de lo sucedido.

- Bien… ahora estamos solas… dime que fue lo que sucedió con Sirius –dijo Ali.

- Pues estábamos en el sillón y… nos besamos y… le dije que lo amaba –dijo Hermione mientras hacia cosas de aquí para haya para no estar nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Ali emocionada.

- Sí –dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa por la emoción –y quiere que hablemos de lo ocurrido más tranquila.

- Eso significa… -dijo Ali para que su amiga terminara la frase.

- no significa nada, primero tenemos que hablar –dijo Hermione comenzando a escribir tranquilamente sin percatarse que Emily estaba escuchando escindida desde la oficia de el lado con un hechizo de sonoridad.

- Así que quieres quitarme no boleto a la gloria –dijo Emily enfurecida –Eso lo vamos a ver niña tonta –dijo desapareciendo de la oficina hasta donde su amo Voldemort para decirle que alguien estaba intentando inmiscuirse en sus planes y que había que sacarla del camino.

Continuara…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Eh... no tengo much que decir asi que mejor respondo reviews:_

_**Marina Cornamenta Potter**: La verdad es que respondi a tu mail y lei tu ff pero nunca respondiste...o a lo mejor yo me equivoque... :P pero bueno, yo aun sigo aqui asi que si quieres aun seguismo conversando..._

_**Clawy**: Sip, Sirius y Herms juntitos... yo diria que Ron no es tonto, un poco inocente si pero no tonto...No te desesperes con Emily y Voldy, todas las cosas pasan a su tiempo pero pasan...besitos cuidate mucho..._

_**Nachita**: Esa es la idea, dejarlos metidos, espewro que te haya gustado hasta donde llegaste y mas importante aun, te guste lo que viene... kiss y cuidate mucho..._

_**Kimita-potter**: Jajajaja... creo que de verdad te encanta jajaja... la verdad no es tan novedosa, yo eh leido mucho ff de ellos, aunque nada comparado con los demas pero bueno... besotes enormes y cuidate mucho..._

_**Lem B.G.** : Pues si eres nueva te doy la bienvenida y te agradezco los alagos (autora sonrojada)... Ali y Herms, la verdad es que son un poco turbias las dos jajaja, pero simpaticas...parece que ralmente creen que Ron es tonto... pero no creo que sea asi, me gusta pensar que es inocentejiji... con respecto a Sirius... sì... la verdad es que es n enkanto y lo mejor de todo MI enkantojajaja (lo siento) y me encanta que se asi de lanzado pero solo conmigo jajajajaja bueno, creo que me desvie del tema...Yo actualizo ,o lo intento,todos los martes de cada semana porque el ff ya esta esrito hasta el capi 11 asi que no te preocupes que para cuendo llegue a ese capi el ff ya va a estar terminado (creo) asi que no lo voy a abandonar... te mando besotes y gracias por los animos... cuidate mucho y nos lees en los reviews jeje :P..._

_Bueno, ya termine... les manod un saludo a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews que son muchos al parecer y otro mas grande a los que leen y SI dejan reiview... nos leemos el proximo martes... cuidense mucho_

_**Konnytagranger**_


	8. No hay tiempo

Capítulo 8: No hay tiempo

- ¿Cómo eres tan estúpida? –Dijo Voldemort lanzando un cruccio a Emily quien se retorcía de dolor.

- Mi señor... ella... –dijo Emily intentando justificarse delante de su amo pero no fue posible.

- Cállate ya escoria –dijo Voldemort dejándola inconsciente en medio de la sala donde se encontraba –Malfoy sácala de aquí.

- Sí señor –dijo Draco levantando a Emily entre sus brazos para salir con ella hasta una habitación cercana.

- Draco... –dijo Emily casi en un susurro.

- Tranquila, voy a intentar calmar al señor tenebroso –dijo Draco besando su frente antes de salir de la habitación para volver con su señor.

- Draco –llamo Voldemort a su mortífago cuando este entro en la habitación.

- Diga usted amo –dijo Draco arrodillándose frente a él.

- Necesito que te deshagas de esa... –dijo Voldemort levantando la mirada hasta –Sangre sucia.

- No se preocupe señor, yo me encargare de que Granger no de más problemas –dijo Draco con intenciones de salir pero la voz de Voldemort lo detuvo nuevamente.

- ¿Dijiste Granger? –Pregunto Voldemort a Draco quien asintió un poco desconcertado –Así que es la amiguita de Potter.

- Sí amo... ella regresó hace poco de Italia... fue ella la que entro a la casa hace unos días –dijo Draco.

- BELLA –grito Voldemort llamando a su lacaya.

- Sí amo –dijo Bella apareciendo en la sala.

- Creo que debes darme una explicación –dijo Voldemort mirándose son expresión alguna.

- No entiendo señor –dijo Bella arrodillada frente a su señor.

- Me dijiste que te habías deshecho de Hermione Granger pero ahora aparece en gloria y majestad arruinando mis planes... ¿Cómo explicas eso? –Pregunto Voldemort.

- Señor yo... –dijo Bellatrix bajando la cabeza –Ella estaba muy mal herida y... su madre estaba muerta...

- No me interesan esos estúpidos muggles –grito Voldemort estremeciendo a Bellatrix.

- Ella... escapo –dijo Bellatrix esperando un criccio de castigo pero nuca llegó.

- ¿Cómo escapo? –Pregunto Voldemort con tranquilidad.

- Un tal Viktor Krum y sus amigos la ayudaron a escapar cuando la íbamos a matar –dijo Bellaxtriz levantando levemente la cabeza.

- Cruccio –dijo Voldemort haciendo revolcarse de dolor a su lacaya en el suelo.

Las maldiciones sesearon después de unos minutos y Bellatrix sudaba muy fría ante los ojos de Draco quien permaneció impasible durante el acto de torturas.

- Bella, Bella, Bella –dijo Voldemort mirando a la mujer en el suelo –Sabes que eres una de mis más fieles lacayas pero te empeñas en cometer errores por los cuales tienes que pagar.

- Mi señor... le suplico me perdone –dijo Bellatrix volviendo lentamente a su posición inicial.

- Voy a hacer algo mejor que eso Bella –dijo Voldemort mirando a Draco –Iras con Draco y otros a deshacerte de esa sangre sucia de una buena vez.

- Gra... gracias amo –dijo Bellatrix haciendo reverencias.

- No me agradezcas tanto Bella mira que si esta vez no cumples con mis ordenes tanto tú como Draco pagaran las consecuencias –dijo Voldemort levantándose pasar salir de la sala.

- Ya oíste Bella –dijo Draco ayudando a la mujer a levantarse –debemos deshacernos de esa sangre sucia de una buena vez.

- No te preocupes Draco... Esa estúpida no se me escapa esta vez –dijo Bellatrix ayudándose en el cuerpo de Draco –Junta a los más fuertes y prepárense para hacerle una pequeña visita a la zorra de Granger.

- Hermione necesito que alguien me firme estos informes –dijo Richard entrando a la oficina que la castaña ocupaba con Ali.

- Tienes que llevárselo a algún jefe de escuadrón o a Mcgllegar –dijo Hermione amablemente.

- Gracias –dijo Richard secamente saliendo de la oficina.

- Este está cada vez más ácido –dijo Ali mirando como Hermione volvía a sus ocupaciones.

- La verdad no lo culpo –dijo Hermione levantándose para ir a dejar una papeles a la oficina de Sirius –Voy a dejarle esto a Sirius y vuelo.

- Pero tienes que volver –dijo Ali mirándola significativamente.

- Basta –dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta.

Camino hasta la oficina de Sirius que estaba frente a la suya pero al otro lado del departamento.

Cuando caminaba por los separadores de los demás aurors noto que Emily no estaba en su puesto o más bien no estaba en ninguna parte así que supuso que estaría con sus "amigos" por lo que en cierta forma se relajo y llego a la oficina de Sirius más tranquila.

Toco la puerta y espero a que indicaran para entrar. Al hacerlo entro con cuidado y cerró la puerta.

- Sirius necesito que me firmes esto –dijo Hermione seriamente.

- ¿Por qué tan seria¿Paso algo? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a Hermione.

- No, no pasa nada –dijo Hermione estirándole los papeles.

- Que bueno –dijo Sirius tomando los papeles y la mano de Hermione para acercarla a él y quedara a pocos centímetros de su rostro –Porque no me gusta verte preocupada.

- Este... Sirius estamos en la oficina –dijo Hermione separándose bruscamente de él mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso.

- No te preocupes mi niña –dijo Sirius sentándose para firmar los papeles –Aquí tienes preciosa.

- Deberías aprender a comportarte –dijo Hermione caminando hasta la puerta pero Sirius con un rápido movimiento e varita hizo que la puerta se cerrara bruscamente.

- Hermione… nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo Sirius acercándose hasta Hermione.

- Lo sé Sirius pero creo que éste no es el momento ni el lugar más apropiado –dijo Hermione intentando mantener la compostura pero el estar tan cerca de Sirius la ponía increíblemente nerviosa.

- Lo sé… ¿Puedo ir a tu casa más tarde? –Pregunto manteniendo la distancia.

- Claro –dijo Hermione intentando irse.

- ¿Hice algo que te molestara Hermione? –Pregunto Sirius rápidamente.

- No es eso Sirius… es solo que yo… -dijo Hermione acercándose nuevamente al escritorio para dejar los papeles en èl y poder concentrarse –Creo que anoche… anoche no estuvo bien lo que paso.

- En la mañana no te quejaste por beso –dijo Sirius en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

- Sirius yo… no quiero enamorarme –dijo Hermione mirando los papeles.

- No lo hagas si no quieres –dijo Sirius un poco dolido por las palabras de Hermione.

- Ese es el problema… creo que ya… ya me enamore –dijo Hermione rápidamente pero  
Sirius entendió perfectamente.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Sirius a quien en ese momento le apareció una pequeña llamita de esperanza.

- Sí y es extraño… me di cuenta en la mañana cuando… cuando sentí que el amor de mi vida no me pertenecía y… me dio un miedo tremendo –dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué sentiste que no te pertenecía? –Pregunto Sirius intrigado.

- Porque vi que alguien más, aunque no lo mereciera, ocupaba el lugar que yo tanto añoraba –dijo Hermione esquivando la mirada.

- Y si yo te dijera que el tu amor es totalmente correspondido –dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione –y que dejaría todo por ti… ¿Desaparecería ese miedo?

- Tal vez… dijo Hermione perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos grises de Sirius quien en ese momento se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Permiso Sirius… -dijo Ron entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta –Lo siento… ¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunto bastante conforme por su interrupción.

- No… -dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- Nos vemos en la noche en tu casa –dijo Sirius cerca de su oído para que solo ella pudiera oírla –Puedes irte y entrega estos papeles.

- Claro –dijo Hermione aceptando los papeles que le ofrecía Sirius antes de salir de su despacho.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo –dijo Ron seriamente -Pensé que el compromiso te había cambiado.

- Yo no estaba haciendo nada Ron –dijo Sirius.

- Claro… como no estabas haciendo nada ese día en la madriguera –dijo Ron levantando la voz.

- Mira Ron, los problemas que podamos tener fuera del trabajo lo trataremos fuera… mientras estemos aquí vas a tener que respetarme porque soy tu superior ¿Esta claro? –Dijo Sirius alzando la voz.

- Claro –dijo lanzando los papeles sobre la mesa –firme eso "superior".

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ali al ver entrar a Hermione roja como un tomate.

- Nada… -dijo Hermione dejándose caer sobre su silla –solo me que me declare indirectamente y él se declaro indirectamente y cuando nos íbamos a besar entro Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oh… nada –dijo Ali levantándose para acercarse a su amiga –Bien… no todo es tan malo… ¿Por qué estas así?

- Porque tengo miedo –dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque me di cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de Sirius y… jamás me había enamorado… ni siquiera con Ron –dijo Hermione con cara de terror.

- Hermione el amor no es malo –dijo Ali tomando las manos de su amiga –Creo que es lo más lindo que pudo haberte pasado la vida.

- Lo sé pero… ahora que lo tengo… no quiero perderlo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera.

- No lo perderás porque él te ama tanto como tú a él –dijo Ali sonriendo a Hermione –Tranquilízate y prepárate para su encuentro… ¿Cuándo será?

- Esta noche –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… pues esta noche vas a estar preparada para recibirlo –dijo Ali con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bellatrix ¿Esta todo listo? –Pregunto Darco entrando en la habitación donde estaba reunida la mujer con otros mortífagos.

- Todo listo sobrino –dijo Bellatrix haciendo que Sirius hiciera un gesto tosco.

- Recuerda que esta vez no podemos fallar –dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación seguido de Bellatrix y de cuatro mortífagos más.

- No te preocupes, esta vez nada saldrá mal –dijo Bellatrix colocándose la capa para salir a ejecutar su misión.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y Hermione estaba preparándose para recibir a Sirius.

- Ali, de verdad, no tienes que irte... puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres –dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras seguida de su amiga.

- No seas tonta Nini, no me voy a quedar aquí tocando el violín entre ustedes –dijo Ali en una gran carcajada –además ni te vas a preocupar cuando estés con él, ya vas a ver.

Sirius se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Hermione como habían quedado, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Harry.

- ¿Sirius vas a cenar? –Pregunto el chico pero se respondió él mismo al ver a Sirius arreglándose -¿Vas a salir?

- Eh... sí, voy a cenar... por ahí –dijo rápidamente.

- Sirius, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me digas que vas a ir a cenar con Hermione -–ijo Harry sentándose en la cama de su padrino después de cerrar la puerta.

- Mira Harry yo se que tu estas pensando igual que Ron y... –Dijo Sirius comenzando a argumentar pero Harry lo detuvo.

- Es eso te equivocas... yo entiendo como debe sentirse Ron pero no estoy de acuerdo con su actitud... por el contrario te apoyo en todo lo que quieras hacer pero creo que Emily se merece una explicación por lo menos, ella esta enamorada de ti –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Sirius además de darle la oportunidad perfecta de explicarle la verdadera situación con Emily.

- Harry creo que hay algo que debes saber ahora –dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Terminaste con Emily? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.

- No, no termine con ella pero sí tiene que ver con ella y... con ciertas cosas que están pasando en el ministerio –dijo Sirius mientras que Harry lo miraba extrañado.

- Oye lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya porque me estas preocupando –dijo Harry sentandose bien para escuchar con claridad las palabras de su padrino y amigo.

- Emily... es la asesina de la amiga de Hermione, Meggan –dijo Sirius sorprendiendo grandemente a Harry –y además... es una soplona de Voldemort que le informa de nuestroas ataques para que logre escapar antes.

- No... puedo... creerlo –dijo Harry intentando procesar todo lo dicho por Sirius –Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Hermione me lo dijo hace algunos días... la venían siguiendo a ella cuando llegaron a Londres y se encontraron que trabajaba en el ministerio y que además era una traidora –dijo Sirius bastante dolido.

- Oye pero... eso no tiene nada que ver con que estés saliendo con Hermione ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Harry seriamente –mira que si estas jugando con Hermione para vengarte de Emily estas...

- No Harry... yo estoy... enamorado de Hermione y jamás le haría algo así –dijo Sirius rápidamente –y no me preguntes que cuando paso y esas tonteras porque no tengo idea... solo sé que yo la amo y ella me ama a m y cuando todo esto termine voy a formalizar mi relación con ella delante de todos... incluso de Ron.

- Vaya... esto es una gran sorpresa –dijo Harry levantándose para quedar a la altura de Sirius quien también se había levantado.

- Lo sé y me gustaría que me apoyaras –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Claro que tienes mi apoyo –dijo Harry dándole un gran abrazo –y también tratare de hablar con Ron para hacerlo entender.

- Explícale la situación si es que puedes y si no... pues tendré que hacerlo yo y arriesgarme a que me dé una paliza –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien pero ahora debes irte a la casa de Hermione que debe estar esperándote –dijo Harry dando palmaditas en el hombro a Sirius quien asintió y salió de la habitación para bajar a la cocina.

- Bien Hermione me voy –dijo Ali caminando hasta la chimenea –recuerda las cosas que te dije y...

- Sí, mamá –dijo Hermione caminando con ella.

- Sí, claro pero después no me haces caso y terminas... –dijo Ali pero se detuvo al ver como todas las luces de la casa se apagaban repentinamente y suena un vidrio romperse en la parte superior de la casa.

Inmediatamente las dos chicas tomaron sus varitas y se lanzaron a refugiarse tras un sillón a esperar a que él o los intrusos aparecieran. Después de unos segundos se escucharon unos pasos entrar a sala.

- Vamos niña sal de donde estés –dijo la voz de Bellatrix.

- No puede ser –dijo Hermione al reconocer la voz de su atacante.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Ali que estaba a su lado.

- Es... Bellatrix Lestrange... la asesina de mi madre –dijo Hermione con rencor.

- ¿Estas segura? –Pregunto Ali mirando como Hermione cambiaba completamente el semblante pasando desde el miedo a un inmenso odio.

- Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte –dijo Hermione levantándose para quedar frente a Bellatrix.

- Vaya… creo que la niña ya creció –dijo Bellatrix mirando como Hermione la apuntaba con su varita -¿Vas a atacarme?

- Voy a matarte –dijo Hermione con voz grave.

- Creo que no chiquita –dijo Bellatrix haciendo sonar los dedos para que aparecieran cinco mortífagos a su alrededor -la que va a morir eres tú.

- No si puedo impedirlo –dijo Ali parándose al lado de Hermione para darle el apoyo a su amiga.

- Miren a quien tenemos con nosotros –dijo Bellatrix mirando a Ali divertida –Alanissa Parcker.

- Vaya, vaya Granger –dijo la voz de unos de los mortífagos –veo que conseguiste amiguita nueva.

- Cállate imbécil –dijo Hermione.

- ¡No me hables en ese tono maldita sangre sucia! –grito el mortífago a quien Hermione reconoció como Draco Malfoy.

- Claro… Malfoy –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica –como puedo olvidarme de tu asquerosa voz.

- Pues no vas a volver a olvidarla –dijo Malfoy sacándose la mascara y apuntándole con su varita –cruccio.

- Ahhhh –grito Hermione cayendo al suelo por el inmenso dolor.

- Expelli… -dijo Ali rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para Bellatrix.

- Accio varita –dijo Bellatrix atrayendo la varita de Ali –cruccio.

- Ahhhh –grito Ali cayendo al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Quien ríe ahora Granger? –dijo Malfoy acercándose a Hermione sin romper el hechizo.

- Vamos a hacerte pagar tus entrometidas apariciones sangre sucia Granger –dijo Bellatrix haciéndoles señas a los demás mortífagos para que se acercaran –y también a tu amiguita por entrometida… cruccio…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH –fue lo único que se escucho desde ese momento… solo gritos de dolor.

Sirius bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina eh ir a la casa de Hermione quien seguramente lo estaría esperando.

Entro a la cocina y vio a Remus como siempre cocinando y a Harry y Rin jugando un partida de ajedrez.

- Chicos me voy –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la chimenea.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu novia? –Pregunto Ron con sarcasmo sin si quiera levantar la vista del tablero.

- Ron basta –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo severamente.

- ¿Pero que dije? solo pregunte algo obvio ¿o no? –dijo Ron con falsa inocencia.

- Ron creo que no es el momento para ese tipo de comentarios –dijo Remus mirando que la situación se podía volver algo agresiva.

- Veo que todos están al tanto y de acuerdo que Sirius engañe a Emily con Hermione –dijo Ron mirando a Harry y Remus.

- Créeme que Emily no es lo que aparenta ser –dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- Sé que es rara pero eso no justifica que este… su novio la este engañando –dijo Ron mirando a Sirius asesinamente.

- Si tanto te interesa Emily te la regalo –dijo Sirius caminando directo a la chimenea.

- ¡La que me interesa es Hermione y te estas metiendo entre ella y yo! –dijo ron levantándose de la mes para gritarle.

- ¡Tú y ella jamás han tenido nada y eso es algo que no quieres entender! –grito Sirius volviendo su mirada al pelirrojo que estaba furioso.

- Chicos esta conversación se esta saliendo de contexto –dijo Remus fuerte y claro para imponer orden.

- Ron creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de juzgar a Sirius con respecto a Emily –dijo Harry atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes –Emily nos traicionó…

- ¿De que estas hablando Harry? –Pregunto Ron sin entender una palabra.

- Emily a estado pasándole información a Voldemort sobre nuestros movimientos… -dijo Harry deteniéndose por el ruido de una lechuza que picoteaba en la ventana.

Remus se acerco rápidamente la ventana y abrió para dejar pasar a la lechuza y sacar la carta de su pata. AL hacerlo la leyó rápidamente ya que llevaba un timbre del ministerio, específicamente del departamento de aurors.

- Chicos hay problemas –dijo Remus mirando a sus tres compañeros –hay un ataque en un barrio de magos cerca de aquí y piden la presencia de todos.

- Vamos –dijo Sirius caminando hasta Remus para aparecerse en el lugar.

Cuando los cuatro aurors aparecieron en la escena de ataque vieron a un sin fin de miembros del ministerio estaban en el lugar por lo que se preocuparon bastante ya que esa actitud no era habitual.

- Esto no me gusta –dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor para encontrar al jefe de los aurors.

Mientras lo hacían Sirius comenzó a mirar el lugar y le pareció haber estado en ese lugar antes pero con tanta oscuridad no podía distinguir bien.

- Chicos –dijo la voz de Mcgllegar, jefe de los aurors.

- ¿Qué sucedió Mcgllegar? –Pregunto Ron a su jefe mientras Sirius comenzaba a mirar rápidamente a su alrededor encontrando algo aterrador antes sus ojos.

- REMUS –grito Sirius mientras corría hasta la casa en ruinas que algunas horas antes habían habitado Hermione y Ali.

- Dios mío –dijo Remus la ver la casa.

- Chicos –dijo Mcgllegar saliendo tras Remus y Sirius, seguido de Harry y Ron, quienes no dudaron en entrar a la casa que estaba completamente destruida.

- Mcgllegar… dime que no… -dijo Sirius mirando la casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mcgllegar solo se limito a mirarlos a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Es una suerte que estén con vida –dijo el jefe de los aurors para alivio de los cuatro aurors –pero no sabemos por cuanto.

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Cuando llegamos estaban agonizando Sirius –dijo Mcgllegar haciendo que Harry, Ron, Remus y Sirius palidecieran.

- ¿Quiénes fueron? –Pregunto Harry con la voz notoriamente quebrada.

- Mortífagos… -dijo Mcgllegar con profundo odio.

- ¡Nombres! –dijo Sirius alzando la voz llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.

- Crabbe padre e hijo, Alecto, Gregory Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco Mafloy pero los dos últimos escaparon –dijo Mcgllegar arrugando la nariz –a los otros los atrapamos inconcientes en la casa después de que ellos dieron aviso.

- ¿Ellos¿A quienes te refieres? –Pregunto Harry impaciente.

- A unos tipos altos que aparecieron en el ministerio a nombre de un tal…Rodríguez, para que mandáramos un escuadrón de aurors a la casa de Hermione –dijo Mcgllegar.

- ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? –Pegunto Remus.

- Están en San Mungo con las chicas –dijo Mcgllegar antes de que Sirius y Remus salieron para ese lugar –Oigan esperen.

- Creo que no vanos a escucharte esta vez –dijo Harry un poco conmocionado con la noticia de su amiga.

- Debemos ir a ver a Hermione –dijo Ron a Mcgllegar.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí pero necesito que ustedes se encarguen de esos dos –dijo Mcgllegar caminando hasta unos hombres del ministerio que le solicitaban su ayuda.

- Vamos a San Mungo –dijo Ron saliendo en la misma dirección en la cual salieron Remus y Sirius.

Sirius y Remus llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital San Mungo y se dirigieron a recepciones. Como nunca el lugar estaba repleto y en el panel de informaciones había demasiada gente como para acercarse a preguntar.

Sirius al ver el alboroto comenzó a desesperarse ya que necesitaba información de como Hermione, en ese momento Remus le llamo la atención para que mirara un gran cartel que decía las especialidades de cada piso. Fue ahí donde leyó la descripción del cuarto piso.

"Cuarta piso: DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS: Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc

- Vamos –dijo Remus a Sirius quien al leer el letrero comenzó a correr hasta las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso ya que el ascensor era esperado por demasiada gente.

AL llegar al lugar indicado vieron como efectivamente Daniel y sus hombres estaban en la sala de espera sentados en las sillas llamando bastante la atención ya que no era común ver a hombres de semejante tamaño por esos lugares y menos y mago en silla de ruedas muggle.

- Daniel –dijo Remus llamando la atención del chico que estaba mirando por una ventana la nublada noche.

- Hola chicos… que bueno que llegaron –dijo Daniel acercándose con un movimiento de varita haciendo que la silla que particularmente no tenia ruedas flotara hasta el lugar.

- ¿Has sabido algo? –Pregunto Remus sin percatarse de la mirada de desconfianza que les lanzaban los hombres de Daniel.

- No… nada aun –dijo Daniel apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius después de dejar de analizar las miradas de los hambres presentes.

- Fueron mortífagos –dijo Daniel.

- Sí eso ya lo sabemos, pero… -dijo Sirius pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

- Nosotros íbamos a hablar sobre "aquel" tema –dijo Daniel para que los Sirius y Remus entendieran –y nos aparecimos fuera de la casa o de lo que quedaba de ella… cuando llegamos la casa ya estaba casi destruida y las tenían en la parte trasera de casi inconciente y perdiendo mucha sangre. Nos abalanzamos contra ellos pero dos escaparon.

- Sabemos quienes son –dijo Remus intentando parecer calmado pero le era muy difícil.

- A los otros los atrapamos y los dejamos inconcientes para que los atraparan los aurors mientras que mandábamos a un grupo a que le avisara al ministerio y nosotros nos trajimos a las chicas de inmediato al hospital.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando –dijo Sirius cayendo pesadamente sobre una de las pocas sillas libres que quedaban.

En ese momento un sanador salió de are restringida y se dirigió hasta Daniel.

- ¿Familiares de Alanissa Parcker? –Pregunto el hombre provocando que Remus se levantara como un resorte hasta donde estaba el sanador ganándose una mirada de odio de Kevin quien había ido acompañando a Daniel.

- Nosotros –dijo Remus.

- Bueno ella esta ahora fuera de peligro pero esta inconsciente y hasta que no despierte, no podremos saber a sien y a ciertas si tendrá o no algún tipo da daño permanente –dijo El sanador con intenciones de irse pero Sirius lo detuvo.

- Disculpe... ¿Qué sucede con Hermione Granger? –Pregunto Sirius muy pálido y sudoroso.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida pero deben esperar –dijo el sanador desapareciendo por el mismo lugar de donde salió.

Sirius al escuchar estas palabras sintió como e mundo se le caía a los pies y su alma se separaba de su cuerpo. No esperaba haber encontrado a la persona amada y que lo separaran de ella en ese momento.

No lo consideraba justo... no "era" justo... nada de lo que le había sucedido en la vida era justo, pero otra vez estaba así... desolado por la inminente perdida de lo más importante de su vida... su Hermione.

Continuara...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Bueno, aqui dejo este capi como siempre puntual "todos los martes"..._

_Ahora me queda responder los reviews:_

_**Clawy**: Si pobre Daniel, pero bueno, creeme que será de gran ayuda, solo espera... y de Emily, pues ahi veras lo que sucede... besos, cuidate mucho y nos leemos en el proximo capi._

_**Lem** **B.G.** : La verdad es que inspire un poquito en el padrino en eso pero no tanto... la verdad esa Emily es MUY... bueno tu sabes jeje, pero no te desesperes las cosas siempre caen por su propio peso. Te mando besotes y cuidate mucho y nos leemos el proximo martes com siempre._

_**Nachita**: Sí el padrino :P bueno, se que es muy parecido pero veras que el final no lo es... esa Emily pues, note digo nada, asi que vas a tener que leerlo jeje... nos leemos en el proximo capi, besos, adios..._

_Bueno ahora si me voy... besos para todos y espeor sus reviews..._

_**.:. KonnytaGranger .:.**_


	9. No quiero regresar

_Puntual como todos los martes a primera hora..._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Capítulo 9: No quiero regresar

Tres días habían pasado desde el ataque de los mortífagos a casa de Hermione y Ali y ninguna de las dos deba señal alguna de despertar.

Todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban en el hospital constantemente para saber sobre su estado de salud.

- Esta espera es angustiante –dijo Ron mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

- No vas a lograr nada dando vueltas de esa forma –dijo Harry sentado frente a Ron.

Los dos chicos estaban en el hospital esperando la llegada de Remus y Sirius quienes fueron a Grimmauld Place, aunque a Sirius lo llevaron a arrastras, a ducharse, cambiarse y comer algo.

- De verdad aun no puedo creer lo de Emily –dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Harry quien le hizo señas de que se callara.

- En casa hablamos, aquí no es seguro –dijo Harry.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

- Sirius ¿Estás listo? –Pregunto Remus parado fuera de su habitación.

- Sí… ya voy –dijo Sirius terminando de colocarse una chaqueta y la capa ya que llovía demasiado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cara igual de cansada que la suya.

- Estos días no ha dejado de llover –dijo Remus una vez estuvieron sentados tomando un café en la cocina –Los días están tristes.

- Esta reflejando nuestros corazones –dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar si taza de café que mágicamente seguía humeando.

- Ellas van a estar bien –dijo Remus no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sirius solo escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, no podía hacer más, ni siquiera tenia ánimos para pensar más… todo se lo había llevado esa niña de cabellera castaña que estaba luchando por su vida en esa cama de hospital.

- ¿Por qué esta vida se empeña en quitarnos las cosas que más nos importan? –Pregunto Sirius después de un momento de silencio.

Remus no estaba en las condiciones morales para responderle, pero si tenía que hacerle ver que las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas.

- No pienses que la perdiste porque no es cierto –dijo Remus levantando la cabeza de tu taza de café –si la dejas ir ella se ira y no volverá jamás pero si te aferras a ella quizás…

- Me aferre a la vida de Jame y mira lo que paso –dijo Sirius mirándolo con una infinita tristeza –ya no esta…

- Pero Hermione aun esta Sirius –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo –La estas dando por perdida en un momento en que ella aun esta luchando por su vida.

- Eso es lo que más me duele –dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza otra vez –El no poder estar luchando con ella.

- Sirius… no es tu debes luchar esa batalla, eso debe hacerlo ella sola, debe superar esto sola y lo sabes –dijo Remus.

- Me dijo que no tenía fuerzas para luchar ella sola… que no sería capaz de hacerlo –dijo Sirius mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Entonces debes hacerle sentir que esta con ella –dijo Remus mirando la tristeza de su amigo –debes hacerle saber que estas con ella y estas danole animos.

Sirius al escuchar estas palabras recordo de inmediato esa noche en su casa cuendo estaban acostados en el sillón de la sala. Recodo que le había prometido estar con ella para el resto de su vida y que él la apoyaría en todo.

- Jure que iba a estar con ella toda la vida –dijo Sirius secando sus lágrimas –a lo mejor no puedo luchar su batalla contra la muerte pero puedo luchar la batalla que tiene aquí.

- Y terminar con lo que ella quería hacer –dijo Remus entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo.

- Debemos hablar con Daniel –dijo Sirius levantándose.

- Vamos –dijo Remus saliendo tras su amigo para terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

En el hospital Harry se había quedado dormido al igual que Ron acostados en unas sillas esperando a los chicos.

Hacía pocos minutos que Daniel había llego con Kevin para saber como todos los días si es que había alguna mejora en las chicas.

- Por dios… mire a ese par de soquetes –dijo Kevin mirando como Harry y Ron dormían tranquilamente.

- Déjalos en paz Kevin, deben estar cansados –dijo Daniel colocando su silla cerca de una de las ventanas –esta lluvia no es un buen augurio.

- Cree que… las chicas –dijo Kevin pero la sola idea de pensarlas muertas no le era para nada agradable.

- No Kevin… ella son fuertes, solo necesitan ganas de vivir –dijo Daniel recordando su propia experiencia. Recordando que de no ser por las ganas de vivir jamás hubiera podido recuperarse del todo.

Unos pasos los sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron voltear para ver a Sirius entrar al lugar.

- Que bueno que estas aquí –dijo Sirius caminando hasta Daniel.

- ¿Qué…¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto Ron despertar al lado de Harry quien estaba tan o más desorientado que él.

- Llegaron los… "amigos" de las chicas –dijo Kevin de mala manera.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Daniel preocupado.

- Necesitamos echar a andar el plan de las chicas –dijo Remus –necesitamos atrapar a Pettigrew.

- ¿Por qué la urgencia? –Pregunto Daniel un poco sorprendido.

- Nos cansamos de estar aquí esperando algo y preferimos ayudar a las chicas en lo que querían hacer –dijo Remus.

- Vengarse por la muerte de su amiga y nosotros… de nuestro amigo –dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.

- Pues bien… vamos –dijo Daniel comenzando a moverse hasta la salida llamando a Kevin –Necesito que los reúnas a todos… tenemos una misión que terminar.

- ¿Qué sucede Sirius? –Pregunto Harry acercándose junto a Ron hasta Remus y su padrino.

- Vamos a atrapar a Peter –dijo Remus.

- ¿Para que? –Pregunto Ron pero solo con mirar el rostro de Sirius entendió –Bien ya entendí.

- ¿Ese hombre en la silla vino para eso? –Pregunto Harry mirando a Daniel que los esperaba junto a Kevin.

- Sí… es amigo de las chicas y vino para ayudarnos a atraparlo –dijo Sirius mirando a Daniel pero al ver que Harry iba a preguntar se apresuro a decir –Después te respondo todas las preguntas que tengas pero ahora vamos a…

- Familiares de Alanissa Parcker –dijo un sanador muy sudado y pálido que salio de los pasillos del hospital.

Remus al escuchar este nombre y al ver el rostro del sanador se imagino lo peor.

Se acercó rápidamente hasta el hombre seguido de todos los presentes.

- ¿Sucede algo con Ali? –Pregunto Remus.

- ¿Es usted algún familiar? –Pregunto El sanador de la mima forma.

- MALDICION, DEJE DE PREGUNTAR POR FAMILIARES Y DIGA DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO –grito Remus sorprendiéndolos a todos antes tal descontrol.

- Bueno ella… -dijo el sanador visiblemente asustado por la actitud del licántropo.

Inconciencia de Ali y Hermione…

Ali estaba sentada junto a Hermione en uno lugar que parecía el mismo cielo. El lugar estaba lleno de nuebes sobre las cueles ella estaban sentadas junto con otra persona a la que ellas quería mucho.

- Este lugar es hermoso Meg –dijo Ali levantándose para comenzar a saltar sobre la nube blanca.

- lo sé pero si sigues saltando así vas a hacer que todas caigamos de aquí –dijo una chica llamada Meggan.

- Que bueno es verte Meg –dijo Hermione recostándose en su regazo.

- A mi también me gusta pero creo que es hora de volver chicas –dijo Meggan jugando con el cabello de su amiga.

- No digas eso Meg –dijo Hermione acurrucándose con el regazo de su amiga y Ali dejaba de saltar como una loca –Aquí estamos todas juntas como antes.

- Pero este no es su lugar… además hay gente que las esta esperando ahí abajo –dijo Meggan señalando bajo las nubes.

- Pero no quiero volver –dijo Hermione.

- Yo quiero… pero no quiero –dijo Ali saltando por ultima vez para caer sentada al lado de Meggan –quiero volver para ver a Remus pero no quiero porque ya no te voy a ver más.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo Meggan mirando a Ali –siempre voy a estar con ustedes… lo que si será un poco difícil que puedan volver a verme.

- Pero eso no es justo… deberíamos verte en nuestros sueños –dijo Ali haciendo pucheros.

- Ali… cuando la gente muere no es usual que sigamos viéndolas en sus sueños –dijo Meggan.

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí –dijo Hermione decididamente.

- No –dijo Meggan –No es su momento… su estadía aquí es solo temporal y fue porque yo lo pedí.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Hermione.

- Porque necesitaba estar segura de que volvieran como debería ser –dijo Meggan pero al ver las mimas caras de interrogación de sus amigas se apresuró a decir –Vine para asegurarme de que no se desviaran hasta la muerte y que pudieran volver.

- ¿A la muerte? –Pregunto Ali.

- ¿No recuerdan el ataque de los mortífagos? –Preguntó Meggan recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de las dos chicas –Ustedes estas aquí porque fueron atacadas por unos mortífagos.

- ¿Quieres decir que estamos…? –Pregunto Hermione.

- No… no están muertas –dijo Meggan mirando a Hermione y luego a Ali –Tú estas lejos de estarlo… solo debes despertar y estarás bien pero hasta que no lo hagas…

- Entonces… ¿Si regreso estaré bien? –Pregunto Ali levantándose.

- Sí –respondió Meggan con una sonrisa muy característica suya.

- Entonces debemos regresar –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione.

- No quiero –dijo Hermione esquivando la mirada de Meggan y Ali.

- Pero… -dijo Ali, pero Meggan se levanto haciéndola callar.

- Ali… -dijo Meggan acercándose a su amiga colocando sus manos en su rostro –mi niña, toda va a estar bien… desde ahora en adelante…

- ¿Me lo juras? –Dijo Ali sintiendo como un sueño tremendo mientras más fijaba su vista en el rostro angelical de su amiga.

- Te lo juro –dijo Meggan besando la frente de Ali y luego a su oído –Ahora vuelve y dile a él que la ayude –dijo casi en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escuchar mientras Ali entraba en su sueño profundo que la hacia caer y caer en un vacía infinito.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Bueno ella… -dijo el sanador visiblemente asustado por la actitud del licántropo –ella despertó.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Remus visiblemente emocionado.

- Sí pero esta diciendo incoherenciasy que quiere ver a unas personas –dijo el sanador sintiéndose un poco intimidado al ver tanta gente frente a él.

- Eh… creo que sus nombres eran… Remus y Sirius –dijo el sanador.

- Somos nosotros –dijo Remus señalando a Sirius y a él mismo.

- Pues vengan por favor –dijo el sanador caminando hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la aviación de los pacientes.

- Oigan chicos –dijo Daniel llamando la atención de Sirius y Remus –Nosotros nos vamos a terminar el trabajo.

- Este… -dijo Sirius.

- No se preocupes ustedes ocúpense de las chicas y nosotros lo ayudaremos –dijo Harry a Sirius saliendo hasta Daniel.

- Buena suerte –dijo Remus a Daniel con la extra sensación en el pecho.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo Daniel antes de desaparecer y dejar a Sirius y Remus.

Sirius y Remus fueron conducidos hasta unas habitaciones apartadas del resto de los pacientes por la gravedad de las chicas.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo que llevaba hasta dos puertas las dos con letreros para guardar silencio. Entraron a la primera de ella siguiendo las indicaciones del sanador pero Sirius sentía la extraña necesidad de ir a la habitación siguiente pero se detuvo al mirar a la habitación donde estaban entrando y vio a Ali postrada en una cama llena de vendas, con muchos moretones y muy pálida.

Ali estaba con la vista pegada al techo y no la despegaba por nada.

- Tuvimos que darle algo de filtro de paz para poder calmarla y poderle entender lo que pedía porque solo hablaba incoherencias –dijo el sanador caminando hasta la puerta para dejarlos a solas con ella –los dejo… cualquier cosa me buscar en el pasillo contiguo.

Remus se acerco a ella y se sentó en una silla cercana que había ahí del mismo modo que lo hizo Sirius del otro lado de la cama. Se inclino un poco para ver si Ali bajaba la vista a él pero no logro que lo mirara pero si que le hablara.

- Ella me trajo –dijo Ali casi en un susurro.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto Remus.

- Meggan –dijo Ali mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en su rostro acompañada de unas finas lágrimas.

- Debió de estar delirando –dijo Sirius a Remus quien asintió.

- No… era ella… me dijo que… que te vería –dijo Ali volviendo la vista desde el techo a los hermosos ojos de Remus –dijo que desde ahora todo estaría bien.

Remus al escuchar estas palabras no soporto la angustia que había tenido guardada en su corazón y comenzó a llorar como jamás en su vida lo había echo. Ni siquiera en el funeral de sus dos mejores amigos, James y Lily Potter.

Sirius al ver a su amigo de esa manera prefirió levantarse y salir pero la mano de Ali se aferro a la suya impidiendo que se marchara.

- Debes ayudarle –dijo Ali volviendo su vista a Sirius continuo –ella no quiere volver.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto nuevamente Remus.

- Nini –dijo Ali volviendo su vista al techo nuevamente –Debes traerla de vuelta.

Sirius al escuchar esto entendió porque al entrar sentía la inmensa necesidad de entrar a la habitación contigua. Se levanto por completo y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado no si antes volver la vista al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo llorando desconsoladamente y donde nuevamente Ali caía en su sueño, pero esta vez el sueño era reparador, era para descansar y sentirse relajada porque ya tenía lo que quería… lo tenía a él.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Mágicamente, luego de que salieran del hospital, aparecieron un sin numero de hombres y mujeres con capas negras que les cubrían el rostro alrededor de Daniel.

- La misión se llevara a cabo de la manera en que estaba planeada –dijo Daniel con voz autoritaria –nuestras amigas esta vez no están con nosotras pero estoy segura de que en espíritu nos acompañaran… la prioridad es solo una, Peter Petigew, si pueden para al resto háganlo pero solo si se cruzan en el camino para apoderarnos de la presa ¿entendido?

- Si señor –se escucho de parte de todos los presentes.

- Nos apareceremos en las coordenadas que les indique y esperarán mi orden –dijo Daniel haciendo que todos desaparecieran en cosa de segundos.

- Señor ¿Usted va a ir? –Pregunto Kevin preocupado.

- Por su puesto que sí –dijo Daniel como si fuera obvio.

- No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Harry.

- Entiendo su preocupación pero es mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás –dijo Daniel desapareciendo seguidos de Kevin, Harry y Ron.

Aparecieron en las afueras de un barrio deshabitado donde había una casa en ruinas, casa que Hermine había visitado hacia algunas semanas.

Todos rodearon el lugar y esperaron la orden de Daniel.

- La primera escuadrilla entrara por el frente y el resto por atrás –dijo Daniel sacando si varita –quiero que peinen el lugar. Esta vez no hubo una fuerte afirmación pero todos movieron la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

Los hombre comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente por los alrededores de la casa hasta rodearla mientras que una segunda fila lanzaba encantamientos para evitar que ningún mago o bruja desapareciera del lugar.

En cosa de segundos toda puerta, ventana o lugar de acceso a la casa estaba cubierto por lo menos cuatro magos que luego de una señal de Kevin entraron lanzando hechizos y aturdiendo a quien se le cruzara por delante.

Daniel entro con la segunda fila acompañado de Kevin ya que Harry y Ron se adelantaron con la primera fila para ver si les era posible atrapar a algún par de mortífagos.

En el momento del ataque Voldemort estaba con los pocos aliados que le quedaban planeando conseguir más aliados para poder atacar al ministerio, cuando sintieron la interrupción de los hombres de Daniel entrar a la casa.

- Vayan a ver quien es –dijo Voldemort enviando a un par de mortífagos pero estos no alcanzaron a bajar a la segunda planta cuando regresaron al ver la cantidad de hombre que se habían tomado la casa.

- Señor son muchos, estamos rodeados –dijo Colagusano al lado de su señor.

- Creo que te equivocas colagusano, creo que deberían decir, "están" perdidos porque a mi jamás me atraparán –dijo Voldemort desapareciendo del lugar traspasando la infinita cantidad de hechizo ocupados para cubrir la caza.

Colagusano al ver que su señor se había ido tembló aterrado e intento aparecerse del mismo modo que todos los demás pero les fue imposible.

- La casa esta cubierta de hechizo antiaparición –dijo Malfoy que estaba parado al lado de Bellatrix y Emily.

- Ustedes vayan a detenerlos –dijo Bellatrix mirando a los que quedaban en la sala que eran cerca de 15 mortífagos.

- Eso deberías hacer tú –dijo colagusano mirando aterrado y enfurecido a la vez.

- Obedezcan –grito Malfoy haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes –vayan ahora o me encargare de que no le queden ganar de volver a pisar el mundo mágico.

Todos los presentes se intimidaron ante la amenaza y salieron a enfrentar a los recién llegados que ya estaba comenzando a subir a la segunda plata de la casa.

- Vámonos –dijo Bellatrix a Malfoy y Emily quienes la miraron extrañados –podrán haber cerrado la vía de aparición pero dudo que hayan podido cerrar la red flu –dijo la mujer caminando hasta la chimenea seguido de los dos jóvenes.

todos lomaron polvos flu y fueron desapareciendo hacia distintos lugares para poder encontrarse con su señor. La última en hacerlo fue Emily quien después de entrar destruyo la red flu para que no pudieran seguirlos.

Los hombres de Daniel avanzaron rápidamente hasta la segunda plata y se encontraron con estos mortífagos que comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a quien se le cruzara haciendo caer a varios de los que se aventuraran a seguir por las escaleras.

Daniel que estaba aun en la planta baja vio como varios cuerpos inertes comenzaron a caer desde el segundo piso y decido subir para ayudar. Sus hombres comenzaron a retroceder lentamente para poder encontrar una forma de desbaratar la barricada que habían formado los mortífagos. Harry y Ron vieron donde estaba colagusano y comenzaron a impartir órdenes para que partieran desde el otro lado de la barricada a aturdir a los mortífagos y poder dejar a Peter solo. Los hombres comenzaron a cubrirse entre ellos y a lanzar encantamientos aturdidores haciendo caer lentamente a los mortífagos.

Daniel que estaba unos escalones más abajo vio como lentamente comenzaban caer pero también vio como Peter al ver que todos estaban cayendo intento escapar y sin pensarlo dos veces ocupo su varita y se movió con agilidad hasta donde estaba Peter pasando increíblemente por delante de la barricada sin ser tocado por ningún hechizo.

Peter el ver que estaba siendo perseguido sintió terror y se detuvo para lanzarle una maldición a Daniel.

Kevin que hasta ese momento se mantenía al lado de Harry y Ron vio a Daniel pasar de esa forma y sin pensar intento avanzar pero los hechizos se lo impidieron.

- Avada Kedravra –grito Peter al momento en que Daniel lanzaba un "desmaius"

- SEÑOR –grito Kevin al ver que el rayo verde traspasaba a Daniel y lo había caer estrepitosamente al suelo de igual modo del que caía Peter pero con la diferencia que el estaba vivo y Daniel muerto.

Los hombres de Daniel al verlo caer se olvidaron completamente de los encantamientos aturdidores y comenzaron a lanzar Avadas a los mortífagos que quedaban que eran cerca de cinco y terminaron con los aliados de Voldemort.

Kevin corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el cuerpo inerte de Daniel al igual que lo hacían todos sus hombres.

- Señor –dijo Kevin tomando el cuerpo del hombre entre sus brazos para luego caer en su pecho a causa de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro –SEÑOR¡

Continuara…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola, ya volvi puntualisima como todos los martes... quiero agradecer de todo coracon los reviews porque los alagos no dejan de llegar y me tienen muy conteta... ahora me queda responder los reviews:_

_**Clawy**: Lamento dejarlo asi pero es parte del suspenso jeje... pues si, por lo menos Remus puede estar mas tranquilo, pero lo que es Sirius... bueno nos leemos en otro capi... besos yadios..._

_**Lem B.G.** : Jaja lemto dejarlo asi, pero creeme que era lo mejor... Pues aunque no lo creas Ron no es tan cabeza dura como parece y podra entender ciertas cosas... bueno, te mando besotes inmenzos y nos leemos el proximo martes..._

_**Mi-chan tenshi**: Creo que tienes toda la razón... nosería in Sirius y Hermione sin Hermione pero lagracia es ponerle algo de suspenso paraver su reaccion jeje :P ... nos leemos en el msn, cuando nos encontremos... kiss mil para ti y hasta el proximo martes..._

_**Sher Black**: muchas gracias por tu review y la verdad es que a veces me pregunto lo mismo jajaja pero bueno... asi sin las cosa y hay que conformarase, con los reviews tan buenos que me llegar me conformo... muchas gracias por seguir mi ff y mil saludos y vesos a la republica herma de argentina (es que yo soy chilena) mil besos para ti y nos leemos el proximo martes..._

_**Nachita**: Se nos va... herms se nos va jajaja no, no soy mala, solo soy ingeniosa (me abunda la humildad) laverdad me agrada dejar enganchados para el proximo capi, esa es la idea asi que espero que te guste este capi... mil besotes para ti y nos leemos el proximo martes..._

_**Damis BLack**: Mil gracias... que bueno que te haya gustado el ff yojala te siga gustando... te mando besotes gigantes y mil abrazos... hasta el proximo martes..._

_Bueno... termine... ahora me despido y nos leemos el proximo martes (esto es para los que dejan reviews porque no tengo otra forma de despedirme jeje) besotes gigantezcamente grandes para todos y cuidense mucho_

_Con muchisimo cariño su himilde servidora_

_**.:Konnyta-granger:.**_


	10. No fue tu culpa

_Decidi que iba a subir este capi un dia antes porque me voy una semana fuera y no voy a poder subir el proximo martes... _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Capítulo 10: No fue tu culpa

Sirius estaba parado fuera de la habitación de Hermione intentando encontrar fuerzas para poder entrar a verla. Llevaba parado fuera un par de minutos y luego de un largísimo suspiro tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió dejando ver una habitación completamente blanca y en medio de ella una chica tirada en una cama con el rostro tan o más blancos que las paredes de la habitación. Entró lentamente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Camino lo más lento que pudo hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de ella para poder observarla mejor.

Se veía tan frágil eh inocente que le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

- Mi niñita bella –dijo Sirius con la garganta apretada –debes despertar... debes volver con nosotros... conmigo... –pronunciar cada palabra le parecía el esfuerzo más grande que hubiera hecho jamás –No puedes dejarme ahora no puedes dejar que me pierda otra vez... no puedes hacerme vivir la el sentimiento de perdida otra vez... no lo soportaría...

Las palabras ya no podían salir de su boca, solamente salían de sus ojos esa lágrimas que había aguantada desde hace 23 años atrás con la muerte de sus mejores amigos y que ahora seguía con ella al verla de esa manera, al borde de la muerte sin poder hacer nada.

- Te amo mi niña –dijo Sirius mientras apretaba las manos de Hermione entre las suyas con la esperanza de que lo escuchara- te amo y lo amare por siempre...

Sirius se desmoronaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba y que simbolizaban lo vivido tanto tiempo atrás y que le aterraba pensar que tendría que volver a vivir.

De un momento las manos que estaban entre las suyas comenzaron a devolver el abrazo cosa que lo hizo pegar un brinco y posar los ojos inundados en lágrimas en el rostro de su niña...

Inconsciencia de Hermione:

Hermione estaba en recostada sobre una nube y pensaba "Esto es estúpido, no puedo estar sobre una nube"

- No es estúpido Hermione –dijo Meggan desde la nube que flotaba frente a ella.

- ¿A no? entonces ¿Me puedes explicar por que estamos sobre unas nubes? porque para mi eso es estúpido –dijo Hermione algo irritada.

- Hermione yo estoy muerta y tu estas inconciente al borde de la muerte ¿Dónde más quieres que estemos? –Pregunto Meggan como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Que se yo… en un prado verde bajo gran árbol que nos proteja del sol –dijo Hermione un poco alterada.

- Bueno si eso quieres –dijo Meggan levantándose de la nube donde estaba para caminar hasta la nube en la que estaba Hermione, se arrodillo frente a ella y le tapo os ojos con la mano.

Hermione se extraño de la actitud de su amiga pero la verdad no tuvo que pensar mucho ya que al abrir los ojos nuevamente estaba en un hermoso prado verde y sentaba bajo un gran árbol que las protegía del sol.

- Pero ¿Qué…? –Pregunto Hermione mirando todo a su alrededor.

- Estamos en un prado verde como querías –dijo Meggan levantándose de su postura para dejar ver un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver tremendamente angelical de igual modo que ella.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? –Pregunto Hermione levantándose para caminar junto a su amiga pero ya no pudo porque inesperadamente Meggan había comenzado a correr como si de eso dependiera su vida y comenzaba a subir una colina verde –¡Meggan!

No obtuvo respuesta al el grito que había emitido así que no lo quedo de otra más que correr tras ella para poder alcanzarla. Sentía que extrañamente podría estar corriendo por la "eternidad" sin casarse en lo más mínimo.

- Corre –grito Meggan mientras ella ya estaba sobre la colina que le dejaba ver perfectamente el prado que las rodeaba –ven a ver esto, es hermoso.

- Meggan –grito Hermione llegando hasta su lado tranquilamente –Es… hermoso.

- Verdad –dijo Meggan mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente con Hermione pegada al lado suyo.

- Meggan ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a Meggan pero esta parecía estar en su mundo feliz eh ignorándola completamente.

- Te quiero mucho –dijo Meggan inesperadamente a Hermione sorprendiéndola –Nunca te olvides de eso.

- Oye Meggan espera podrías… -dijo Hermione pero Meggan le tomo el rostro con las dos manos y pego su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.

- Siempre voy a estar contigo Hermione. En tus pensamientos, en tu actuar y en todo lo que hagas –dijo Meggan abriendo los mirar a los ojos color miel que la miraban totalmente descolocados –pero principalmente estaré aquí –dijo señalando el corazón de Hermione –así que nunca te olvides de eso cuando te sientas sola, aunque estoy segura que desde ahora no lo vas a estar más.

Las palabras de Meggan se colaban en su cerebro una y otra vez al momento en que se separaban y Meggan se quedaba mirando a Hermione como queriendo guardar el recuerdo en su mente.

Hermione quien estaba intentando procesar las palabras de su amiga intento articular alguna palabra e su boca y lo único que pudo decir fue.

- ¿Dónde estamos¿Qué esta pasando? –Pregunto ganándose una mirada de ternura por parte de su amiga quien se acerco y la rodeo hasta quedar en su espalda. Poso sus brazos en sus hombros y la rodeo por el cuello, pegó su cabeza a su oído y hablo lenta y tranquilamente.

- Eso te lo responderá otra persona –dijo Meggan sacando su cabeza lentamente de cuello de su amiga para darle un beso en la cabeza antes de sacar sus brazos y deshacer el contacto.

- Oye Meggan… -dijo Hermione girando para ver a su amiga a los ojos pero ella ya no estaba por ninguna parte –Meggan… Meggan…Meggan…

Los gritos de Hermione eran cada vez más fuerte, pero no expresaban angustia, solamente desconcierto antes la desaparición de su amiga.

Miro a todos partes para poder ver algo o a alguien pero al parecer todo era un inmenso prado verde. Subió a la colina para poder observar mejor e intentar ver algo y lo hizo, vio unos columpios a lo lejos con un hombre de blando sentado en uno de ellos. No lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr hasta el lugar sin pensar en nada más.

Como le había pasado antes no sintió ningún tipo de cansancio al correr hasta el lugar que no estaba tan lejos. Al ver que estaba cerca comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y a caminar más lento para poder llegar hasta le persona que estaba en el columpio.

- Disculpe ¿Puedo hacerle una...? –Dijo Hermione pero al ver de quien se trataba quedo completamente helada -¿Daniel?

- Hola mi niña –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa levantándose del columpio para saludar a su amiga.

- Pero ¿Qué...? –Dijo Hermione al verlo saludarla y caer en la cuenta de que estaba de pie -¡Estas de pie!

- Sí –dijo Daniel mirándose el mismo –no me preguntes por que, porque la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- ... –Hermione estaba completamente en blanco. No esperaba encontrarse con Daniel en ese lugar tan extraño -¿Dónde estamos?

- La verdad tampoco lo sé –dijo Daniel sentándose nuevamente en el columpio seguido de Hermione quien lo miraba completamente alucinaba.

- Tal vez estemos soñando –dijo Hermione mirando a Daniel quien arrugó un poco la nariz como si acabara de recordar.

- No lo creo –dijo Daniel sentándose a la altura de las cadenas que sostenían el columpio mostrando su gran porte –creo que la que está soñando aquí eres tú.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Porque yo debo estar aquí pero tú no –dijo Daniel mirando a Hermione a esos hermosos ojos café claro que tanto le gustaban y que ahora mostraban un desconcierto mayor aun –Hermione no te hice caso cuando fuiste hablar conmigo a Italia. Fui a atrapar a ese tipo y... Creo que la verdad la venganza no me dio la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a Voldemort.

- ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto Hermione asustada al empezar a presentir que algo no muy bueno había pasado –no me digas que... estas...

- Muerto –dijo Daniel mirándola con infinita ternura cuando por esa carita de niña asustada correr unas gruesas lágrimas que hacían brillas esos ojos de los cuales se enamoro.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras aprisionaba sus manos con fuerza a las suyas.

- Mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes tus amigos decidieron que debían terminar el trabajo ya que no podían hacer nada más por ustedes, así que reuní a mis hombre y fuimos a atrapar a ese tal Petigrew. Cuando estabamos ahí Voldemort escapo junto con otros tipos y ese hombre se quedo peleando con el resto que ya estaban casi vencidos, pero como se dio cuenta que era cosa de tiempo para que todos cayeran intento escapar pero por suerte me di cuenta antes para atraparlo, pero para mi mala suerte el vio que lo iba a atrapar y cuando yo el lance un desmayus el me lanzo un avada y... –Dijo Daniel bajando la cabeza con una sonrisa melancólica –me hubiera gustado ver caer a la maldita que mato a Meggan pero estoy seguro de que tú lo harás.

- Claro que lo haré... y también mataré a ese maldito –dijo Hermione con mucho rencor en sus palabras cosa que hizo que Daniel levantara la cabeza y clavara sus ojos en los de ella que ahora mostraban a una Hermione llena de dolor y sed de venganza.

- No, no lo harás porque tu no eres una asesina –dijo Daniel tomando el rostro de su niña entre sus manos –tu eres una persona buena que solo intenta hacer el bien en este mundo plagado de maldad en el que vivimos.

- No me pidas eso –dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro ensombrecido por el dolor.

- Te lo pido como un último favor –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa melancólica –sé que lo harás mi niña.

- ¿Por qué a ti? No es justo –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada para poder soltar todo esa tristeza que la invadió de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué crees que es algo malo? –Pregunto Daniel algo asombrado.

- Porque estas... –dijo Hermione sin poder terminar la frase.

- Estoy apunto de ver a mi padre nuevamente y voy a poder cuidarlas a ustedes –dijo Daniel con una sonrisa que trajo calma al corazón de Hermione –Ahora debes volver.

- No quiero. Quiero quedarme contigo, con Meggan, con mis padres –dijo Hermione casi suplicando.

- No puedes debes volver –dijo Daniel –hay una persona que se moriría si no vuelves.

- Ali puede vivir sin mí –dijo Hermione.

- No me refiero a Ali, Nini –dijo Daniel mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa –Sirius te necesita mucho.

Hermione había olvidado a Sirius por completo y su corazón se dividió irremediablemente en dos. Por un lado quería quedarse con todas esas personas a las que tanto extrañaba y por otro lado necesitaba estar con Ali, Harry, Ron, Remus... Sirius. Ese hombre que se le había metido tan en el fondo del corazón que la llegaba a asustar.

Daniel se dio cuenta de esta lucha interna que estaba sufriendo Hermione por lo que intento ayudarla.

- Hermione debes entender que si nosotros partimos fue por una razón y no va a haber nada que nos haga cambiar él haber muerto si con eso salvamos algo o a alguien a quien amábamos –dijo Daniel haciendo levantar la cabeza de Hermione –pero nos harías infinitamente tristes si no volvieras y despreciaras el sacrificio que hemos hecho por ti.

Hermione escuchaba las palabras y sentía que su cuerpo luchaba por despertar pero le era tan difícil despojarse de aquellos a quienes tanto amaba, pero sabía que podría lograrlo con ayuda de Sirius y Ali.

Asintió lentamente mientras Daniel acentuaba una sonrisa. Colocó una mano sobre los ojos de ella y le hablo al oído como lo había hecho Meggan antes.

- No temas el olvidarnos porque nosotros siempre habitaremos en tu corazón –dijo Daniel separándose se los ojos de Hermione que siguieron cerrados hasta que lentamente comenzaron a abrirse para dejar ver unos hermosos ojos grises inundados de lágrimas que la miraban expectantes.

- Si... Sirius –dijo Hermione viendo como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

- Mi niña –dijo Sirius intentando hacer reaccionar a Hermione quien abría los ojos con mucho esfuerzo como si le costara una enormidad hacerlo.

- Sirius –eras las únicas palabras que Hermione repetía una y otra vez. Sirius que comenzaba a desesperarse por que no llegaba nadie salió fuera de la habitación y llamo al primero sanador que se le cruzo para que viera a Hermione.

- Salga un momento de la habitación señor –dijo el sanador en el momento en que otras personas llegaban y lo sacaban con algo de dificultad del lugar.

Sirius llego a la sala de espera donde estaba Remus esperándole y quien al ver la cara de su amigo se levantó rápidamente a preguntar que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Remus bastante asustado.

- Hermione... despertó –dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo mientras a este se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Es una excelente noticia –dijo Remus golpeando amistosamente el rostro de su amigo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Lo sé, es solo que verla despertar de esa manera y verla así de... mal, me perturbo un poco –dijo Sirius caminando hasta los asientos para poder recuperar un poco las fuerzas.

- Pero ahora va a estar bien –dijo Remus con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizar a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio esperando alguna noticia de las chicas y pensando en las cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo, cuando de un momento a otro entraron Harry y Ron llenos de heridas y con signos de desconcierto evidente.

- ¡Sirius, Remus! –Gritaron los dos chicos llamando la atención de los dos hombres sentados en la sala de espera.

- Harry ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Sirius levantándose de la silla para socorrer a su ahijado y amigo.

- Daniel... esta muerto –dijo Harry muy pálido –Colagusano lo mató.

- ¿Qué? –Dijo Remus acercándose a los recién llegados.

- Estabamos en el ataque y los estabamos venciendo cuando ese imbécil intento escapar y Daniel intento detenerlo pero ese infeliz lo mató –dijo Ron sentándose en la silla más cercana.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Peter? –Pregunto Remus.

- Antes de que Daniel cayera le lanzó un desmauis que lo dejo fuera do combate –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa –ahora esta en el ministerio, lo están interrogando.

- Lo lograron –dijo Sirius dándole un gran abrazo a su ahijado –por fin vengaremos a tus padres.

- Sí –dijo Harry respondiendo el gesto pero recordó a las chicas -¿Cómo están las chicas?

- Ya despertaron las dos –dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa que fue compartida por los otros muchachos.

- Pero... debemos decirles que Daniel murió –dijo Ron cambiando por completo el semblante.

- Primero debemos esperar a ver como evolucionan y luego nos preocupamos de eso –dijo Sirius –no podemos causarles una impresión así de fuerte ahora, podría ser peligroso.

Todos asintieron y llevaron a los chicos a que les curaran las heridas.

Cuando todas las magulladuras estuvieron curadas los chicos fueron a preguntar por Ali para ver como estaba pero al llegar a la puerta de su habitación vieron que había mucha gente que corría para todas partes.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus bastante preocupado.

- La paciente desapareció –dijo una de las sacadoras que estaban en el lugar revisando todo para poder dar con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Remus? –Pregunto Ron.

- Ali desapareció –dijo Remus con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo Remus la encontraremos –dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro para animarlo al igual que Ron pero Sirius se quedo pensando un rato en lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede Canuto? –Pregunto Remus a Sirius al ver la cara que tenía.

- Creo que sé donde esta –dijo Sirius caminando hasta la habitación que estaba un poco más alejada.

- No deberías haberte arrancado de tu habitación –dijo Hermione a Ali que se encontraba a su lado tirada en la cama acurrucada en su vientre como una niña pequeña lo hace con su madre –Deben estar todos buscándote.

- No me importa, necesitaba saber que estabas bien y nadie me quería dar información así que tuve que hacerlo por mi misma –dijo Ali bastante satisfecha de su hazaña.

- Tu no vas a cambiar ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa sincera mientras jugaba el cabello de su amiga.

- La verdad es que estaba muy preocupada porque no despertaras –dijo Ali bajando un poco la cabeza –Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño ¿Sabes?

- ¿Sí? Cuéntamelo –dijo Hermione escuchándola con atención.

- Soñé que estabamos las dos sobre una nube y que Meggan estaba con nosotras pro no querías despertar –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione a los ojos quien estaba escuchando lo que su amiga le contaba y en su mente analizaba si podía ser que de verdad eso hubiera pasado.

- Sabes... yo soñé lo mismo que tu –dijo Hermione mirando a un punto cualquiera de la habitación –Tal vez... no fue del todo un sueño.

- Entonces Meggan estuvo con nosotras –dijo Ali muy contenta –pero... ¿Por qué no querías regresar?

- Tenía miedo –dijo Hermione esquivando la mirada de su amiga –tenía miedo a las cosas que pudieran venir y prefería quedarme en ese lugar tranquilo y sin peligros que volver para sufrir...

- ¿sufrir que? –Pregunto Ali pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que su amiga recordó la ultima parte de su supuesto "sueño" y una gran tristeza la embargo haciendo que unas lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos -¿Qué sucede Nini?

- Daniel –dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos de su amiga –él también estaba en el sueño...

- ¿Y que te decía? –Pregunto Ali bastante intrigada, pero una horrenda idea se agolpo en su cabeza que no la dejo pensar más –él esta... esta... ¿Muerto?

- No lo sé –dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro.

Ali en un momento de desesperación se levanto de la cama lo más rápido que sus heridas se lo permitían y camino hasta la puerta con intenciones de abrirla pero alguien del otro lado se le adelantó y lo hizo por ella quedando en cosa de segundos frente a ella el mismísimo Remus Lupin.

- Ali ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? –Pregunto Remus muy preocupado.

- ¿Dónde esta Daniel? –Pregunto Ali con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ali –dijo Harry que estaba tras de Sirius mirando atentamente la situación.

- Ali debes volver a la cama –dijo Remus tomándola de los hombros pero ella se zafó y se fue a la cama de Hermione.

- Hermione –dijo Ali con voz suplicante -¿Qué sucede?

- Ali –dijo Remus mientras los cuatro hombres entraban a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Todos se miraron las caras sin saber muy bien que decirles a las chicas, pero al final fue Sirius quien habló primero.

- Chicas primero que todo deben calmarse –dijo Sirius acercándose a la cama de Hermione quien le miró con profunda tristeza como si supiera todo lo que había pasado –Cuando ustedes siendo atacadas, Daniel llegó con sus hombres y las salvaron de esos infelices. Ustedes han estado tres días inconscientes y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer así que decidido ir a atrapar a Petigrew como teníamos planeado hacerlo, pero cuando estabamos por salí Ali despertó así que Remus y yo decidimos quedarnos y los chicos fueron a ayudar a Daniel y a sus hombres.

- Cuando llegamos Voldemort, Malfoy, Bellatrix y Emily lograron escapar –dijo Harry mirando a las dos chicas que tenía enfrente que lo miraban expectantes –Los teníamos acorralados cuando Peter intentó escapar y Daniel intentó detenerlo.

- No hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer –dijo Ron al ver que las palabras de Harry no seguían –Daniel se interpuso y le lanzó un desmauis al mismo momento en que esa rata le lanzó un Avada y no hubo nada que pudiera detenerlo.

- No –dijo Ali escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba sin ningún disimulo.

Hermione que escucho las palabras de Harry y de Ron atentamente comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que le había dicho Daniel en ese supuesto "sueño" y todas las piezas le encajaron pero eso no dejó de hacer que un profundo agujero se le formara en el estómago y la hiciera levantar la cabeza en busca de Sirius, quien la miraba atentamente para ver su reacción.

Sirius al ver lo mal que estaba se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, la rodeo con sus brazos y dejó que llorara todo lo que su corazón le pidiera.

Los sanadores después de unos minutos aparecieron por la puerta y se llevaron a Ali a su habitación seguidos de Harry y Ron pero no hubo nadie que lograra separar a Hermione de Sirius quien tampoco hizo muchos esfuerzos para soltarse de ella, por lo que tuvieron que dejarlos y darle a Hermione una poción que la tranquilizara y la hiciera dormir son soñar.

Tres días después todos estaban en el cementerio enterrando los restos de Daniel Rodríguez en un cementerio de magos en Italia.

Las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de muchos de los presentes pero nadie lo lamentaba más que Hermione y Ali quienes habían sido las que le pidieron que fuera a Londres para ayudarlas cosa que nadie les hecho en cara.

Hermione estaba fuertemente aferrada al cuerpo de Sirius quien estaba su lado sosteniéndola y dándole ánimos para seguir, mientras ella enterraba su rostro en su pecho para ocultar las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Ali a diferencia de ella no podía ocultar la tremenda tristeza que sentía y a pesar de estar aferrada fuertemente de la mano de Remus no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la vieran derrumbarse de esa forma.

La ceremonia fue bastante corta y privada y solo los amigos más cercanos asistieron ya que su única familia había sido su padre y el estaba muerto.

AL terminar todos se despidieron a excepción de Hermione y Ali quienes desaparecieren de inmediato a Gimmauld Place para poder ver lo sucedido con Peter y la desaparición de Emily luego de que la culparan de traición al ministerio en especial al departamento de aurors, sin contar las pruebas del asesinato de Meggan que iba a ser visto por una corte especial enviada desde el mismísimo ministerio Italiano.

- Como saben La señorita Skeler desapareció del rastro de todos los aurors la misma noche de la captura de Petigrew –dijo Dumbledor reunido con los pocos integrantes de la legendaria Orden del Fénix.

- Señor Ministro, esa arpía esta con Voldemort eso se lo puedo firmar –dijo Ali bastante molesta por que aun no hayan capturado a la asesina que le había quitado el sueño desde hace tantos años.

- Lo sabemos pero no podemos actuar tan precipitadamente con Voldemort –dijo Dumbledor tranquilamente.

- Voldemort esta acorralado –dijo Ali sino entender el que para ella era un razonamiento completamente estúpido.

- Es por esa razón que no podemos precipitaron –dijo Ginny quien también estaba activa en la orden

- Cualquier acción mal pensada puede hacer que Voldemort se desespere y mate a centenar de personas por desesperación –dijo Dumbledor por lo que Ali decidió callarse.

- Por ahora tenemos todas las cosas listas para cuando Emily aparezca atraparle y enjuiciarla de inmediato –dijo Harry mirando las respuestas afirmativas de todos.

- Bueno esta reunión queda hasta aquí y nos veremos en otra oportunidad –dijo Dumbledor despidiéndose de los presentes mientras todos desaparecían.

Pasados unos minutos, solo quedaban en el lugar Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ali quienes como al quedar su casa destruida tuvieron que mudarse con ellos.

- Me voy a descansar un momento –dijo Ali desapareciendo por las escaleras ante a mirada preocupada de Remus.

- Si quieres ve con ella –dijo Hermione mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

- Quizás quiera estar sola –dijo Remus.

- Cuando dice eso es porque quiere hablar con alguien pero yo no estoy de ánimos para escucharla hoy –dijo Hermione sin levantar la cabeza por lo que Remus se levanto y se fue a la habitación de la chica.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Sirius mientras colocaba uno de sus mechones tras su oreja.

- Siento un inmenso agujero en el estomago –dijo Hermione seriamente.

- Es normal, con todas las cosas que han pasado en este poco tiempo –dijo Harry sentado frente a ella y a su lado Ron.

- No es por eso, es que tengo no desayune y tengo hambre –dijo Hermione con la misma seriedad que antes pero que no dejo de parecer gracioso para los que estaban en la cocina quienes se echaron a reír estrepitosamente -¿De qué se ríen?

- Es que... te salió muy gracioso el comentario –dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero si es verdad, tengo un agujero en el estómago porque tengo hambre –dijo Hermione sin encontrarle lo gracioso a la situación.

- Yo te voy a preparar algo –dijo Sirius un poco más calmado que los otros dos.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que inconscientemente fue más coqueta de lo que hubiera querido y Sirius se percató de ellos.

Ali estaba tirada en su cama cuando Remus abrió la puerto y antro en la habitación, se entro a su lado y la coloco en su regazo cosa que ella agradeció.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Remus jugando con su cabello.

- No lo sé –dijo Ali con un hilo de voz que apenas era perceptible pero los agudos sentidos de Remus la oyeron perfectamente ya que estaban cerca de la luna llena.

- Las cosas que han sucedido me han muy mal –dijo Ali mirando cualquier punto en la habitación –esas muertes con socas que yo no esperaba y me... cambiaron completamente el esquema.

- Me sucedió lo mismo cuando recién entre a la orden –dijo Remus haciendo que Ali levantara la cabeza para verlo mejor –y ni te cuento como me sentí cuando supe de la muerte de mi mejor amigo y su esposa... me sentía tan frustrado.

- ¿Qué hiciste para superarlo? –Pregunto Ali.

- Aun no lo supero del todo pero intento hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para que su muerte no sea en vano –dijo Remus sabiendo a que se refería la pregunta que le hacia.

- No sé si pueda con todo esto... a veces siento que no voy a poder corresponder todas las cosas que han hecho Meggan y Daniel por nosotras –dijo Ali recostándose otra vez en las piernas de Remus.

- La verdad las cosas están bastante bien para como estaban cuando yo estaba en la antigua orden –dijo Remus acariciando la mejilla de Ali –no debes angustiarte así, a tus amigos no les gustaría verte así.

- ¿Y si no logramos atraparla¿Y si Voldemort logra lo que quiere? –Pregunto Ali asustada.

- Eso no va a pasar porque no es como antes... tenemos muchos más aliados y Voldemort esta solo ahora –dijo Remus haciendo que la chica se sentara en la cama más cerca de él –yo no voy a dejar que eso pase.

- ¿Nos ayudaras? –Pregunto Ali con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Remus rodeándola por la cintura –ya veras que las cosas van a estar bien.

- Eso espero –dijo Ali recostada en el hombro de Remus mientras éste la aferraba a su cuerpo para dale seguridad, cosa que a él también le faltaba...

Continuara...

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Antes de explicar lo que quiero hacer voy a responder reviews:_

_**Aloromora**: que bueno que pudiste solucionar tus dudas... si tienes alguna pregunta algo que no entiiendes bien deja un review o me escribes a mi mail y yo te respondo vale?... besotes y cuidate..._

_**Lem B.G**.: Jajaja... la verdad estoy deacuerdo contiogo, colagusano se merece lo peor del mundo... sobre lo del Daniel... pues asi es la vida, él habia sufrido mucho cn la perdida de su padre y en realidad no le importaba mucho morir por vengarse por eso las chicas no quierian que fuera, pero bueno, las cosas estan asi y no hay vueta atrás... este vez me adelante pero te levaras una grata sorpresa desntro de esta semana asi que estate atenta... besote... cuidate mucho y nos leeremos mas pronto de lo que crees..._

_**Damis Black**: Lamento decirte que sí, Daniel esta muerto y no va a volver... de verdad es una pena porque a mi tambien e gustaba mucho pero asi debian ser las cosas... mil besotes y nos leeremos prontamente asi que pon atencion..._

_**Clawy**: Al parecer a todos les sorprendio muchisimo la muerte de Daniel, pero dejenme decirles que era lo mejor para todos... Las chicas aunque no lo cresera o que necesitaban, estaban algo desorientadfas y el hablar un poco con Meggan les ayudo a aclarar sus ideas y poder dejarla ir de una buena vez... ¿Por que te sorprende ver a Remus llorar? a esos dos merodeadores les han pasado mchas cosas y es algo normal que sen un poco mas sensibles de lo normal... además Remus.. aunque mi amor platonico es Sirius, le tengo muchicariño y me encanta esa manera de ser... pór Peter no te preocupes que todas las cosas se pagan en esta vida... Mil besotes y nos leemos proto asi que por mucho ojo o.O..._

_Bien... mision cumplida, todos los reviews respondidos..._

_Ahora a lo que iba...Como me voy unos dias fuera y no quiero dejaros esperando dos semanas, asi que dentro de estos dias voy a subir el tro capi SOLO si ustedes me responden dejando reviews... asi que asi estamos, nos leemos dentro de esta semana nuevamente._

_Mil besotes a todos _

_Se despide su humilde servidora_

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	11. Salir, dormir y espiar

_Bueno... como lo prometi aqui estoy antes de lo que pensaban jajaja... bueno, no les doy mas la lata y a leer se ah dicho..._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Capítulo 11: Salir, dormir y espiar 

Eran cerca de las 1:30 de la mañana y todos ya estaban en sus camas supuestamente durmiendo.

Hermione miraba el techo de la habitación que compartía con Ali. Ella ya estaba dormida luego de la conversación tranquila que tuvo con Remus hacia algunas horas que le hizo ver que las cosas no eran tan malas como pensaba.

Mione estaba boca arriba con la vista pegada en el techo. Se había acostada hacía más de una hora pero no había podido pegar un ojo en todo ese rato. Se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que decidió levantarse eh ir a dar una vuelta para ver si le bajaba el sueño.

Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo del segundo piso. Vio todas las puertas identificando a quienes dormían en cada una de ellas. Siguió caminando hasta unas del final del pasillo y se quedó parada en una puerta doble de roble completamente negra. Esa habitación era de Sirius.

Estuvo mirando por largos minutos la puerta hasta que se decidió a tocar por si de casualidad él estaba despierto. Toco tres veces muy despacio para que si estaba durmiendo no se despertara sobresaltado.

- Pase –dijo una voz grave y profunda. Hermione tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta lentamente como teniendo encontrarse con algo aterrador ahí dentro. Metió lentamente la cabezo y vio a Sirius recostado en la cama con el torso desnudo y la manta tapándole solamente hasta la cintura. Esta leyendo un libro y la lampara de noche estaba encendida.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Hermione con timidez.

- Claro mi niña –dijo Sirius cerrando el libro y acomodándose en la cama para quedar sentado.

- Lamento molestar pero no podía dormir –dijo Hermione apoyada contra la puerta y mirando a la cama donde Sirius la miraba divertido.

- Ven –dijo Sirius moviéndose un poco hacia el lado para hacerle un espacio en la cama mientras levantaba las mantas para que se metiera con él en ella.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando inconsciente de lo que hacía comenzó a caminar hasta la cama para sentarse y meterse en ella. Sirius al sentirla cerca de inmediato la rodeo con sus brazos y la apego a su cuerpo dejándola recostada en su pecho. Ella con sus mejillas completamente rojas pero poco perceptibles en la oscuridad se dejo abrazar y se quedo recostada en su pecho sintiendo una infinita tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué no podías dormir? –Pregunto Sirius luego de unos minutos.

- No lo sé –dijo Hermione mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura –no eh podido conciliar el sueño.

- Parece que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza –dijo Sirius jugando con un mechón de pelo de la castaña.

- Parece –dijo Hermione seguido de un largo suspiro.

- ¡Que suspiro! –Dijo Sirius entre risas.

- No me molestes –dijo Hermione acurrucándose más en el pecho de Sirius cosa que él agradeció porque el contacto entre ellos se hizo más intimo.

- Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente –dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo sé –dijo Hermione con y tranquilidad –tal vez por eso no eh podido dormir... porque tenemos cosas que aclarar.

- Pues entonces aclarémoslas para que puedas dormir–dijo Sirius levantándose un poco para quedar sentado frente a Hermione quien lo miraba sorprendida al ver su cara.

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione esperando que dijera algo pero Sirius no dijo nada, solo se acerco lentamente, colocó una mano en su rostro y la otra en su cintura para atraerla hacia él y poder besarla con profundidad.

Hermione al principio se sorprendió por el beso pero luego comenzó a responderlo con la misma intensidad que su compañero. Lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos hasta que el aire se les hizo imprescindible y tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos estaban rojos y con los labios hinchados por el beso. Se quedaron mirando pero ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir algo hasta que Sirius se decidió.

- Yo no tengo nada más que decir más que te amo con todo el corazón –dijo Sirius sin volver a abrir la boca.

Hermione se quedo mirando esos ojos grises de los cuales se había enamorado perdidamente pero aunque quería no podía responder a la declaración de Sirius. Sus labios no querían moverse para pronunciar palabra alguna así que se vio forzada a demostrárselo con actos.

Se acerco a él lentamente y se sentó en sus piernas quedando frente a frente. Sirius estaba absorto mirándola a esos ojos castaños que ahora eran un libro abierto para él y lo incitaban a explorar.

Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se acercó lentamente para besarlo con una intensidad y una pasión jamás sentida por nadie en toda su vida.

Mientras se iban besando Sirius la rodeo posesivamente por la cintura y lentamente quedaron los dos tendidos en la cama. El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y sus bocas se abrían solamente para tomar aire. Entre esas veces Hermione tomo aire y sin poder contenerlo más saco las palabras que se le estaban agolpando en su pecho.

- Te... amo –dijo Hermione mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada –Te amo como jamás eh amado a nadie.

Sirius al escuchar estas palabras se separo un poco de ella y la quedó mirando a esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, emitió una carcajada que desconcertó un poco a Hermione y dijo.

- Jamás voy a dejar que te alejes de mi lado –dijo Sirius apretándola más contra su cuerpo –Ahora vas a estar conmigo para toda la vida.

- Por mi encantada –dijo Hermione besándolo otra vez. Se separaron un poco y otra vez posaron sus ojos el uno en el otro y rieron como un par de tontos enamorados.

- Creo que ahora podré dormir –dijo Hermione recostando en el pecho de Sirius y sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

- Duerme mi princesa, yo velare tus sueños –dijo Sirius mientras la tapaba con las mantas y dejaba que ella entrara en el mundo de los sueños.

Eran más de las 9:30 de la mañana y Sirius y Hermione dormían plácidamente sin intenciones de despertar y menos de levantarse.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y dos cabezas aparecieron muy despacio para no despertar a los ocupantes de la habitación.

- Te lo dije, ella estaba aquí –dijo Remus a Ali que estaba un par de centímetros más abajo.

- La muy desconsiderada me tenía preocupada –dijo Ali arrugando la nariz para expresar su disgusto.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a desayunar porque estos dos no despertaran en un buen rato –dijo Remus desapareciendo seguido de Ali. Cerraron la puerta con el mismo sigilo con el que la abrieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Iban a bajar las escaleras cuando se toparon con Harry quien iba bien arreglado rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

- Vaya Harry, te vez extremadamente guapo para solo ir a desayunar –dijo Ali con doble sentido.

- Es que no voy solamente a desayunar –dijo Harry sin seguir con el tema.

- ¿Dónde vas? –Pregunto Remus con curiosidad.

- Te estas juntando mucho con Ali, Lunático –dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta.

- Puede ser, pero no has respondido –dijo Remus saliendo tras él seguido de Ali a quien le encanto la respuesta.

- Voy a salir con alguien –dijo Harry sirviéndose una taza de café.

- Pero ese alguien tiene nombre ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ali parada a su lado.

- Claro que tiene nombre, al igual que toda persona en este mundo –dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

- Entonces ¿Puedes decirnoe el nombre de esa persona? –Pregunto Remus dando por terminado el juego de preguntas.

- Ah... esta si es una pregunta –dijo Harry bebiendo de su café mientras tomaba una tostada.

- Y ¿Vas a decirnos el maldito nombre de una buena vez? –Pregunto Ali algo aburrida.

- ¿Por qué te alteras? –Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, que se acentuó al ver la cara que ponía Ali –esta bien, pero tranquilizaste mira que pareciera que van a explotar.

- Al grano Harry –dijo Remus divertido al ver como Ali perdían el control.

- Bien. Saldré con Ginny –dijo Harry para sorpresa de Remus y Ali.

- ¿Saldrás con Gin? –Pregunto una soñolienta Hermione desde la puerta, seguida de Sirius quien no tenía mejor cara.

- ¿Ustedes no estaban durmiendo? –Pregunto Ali.

- Estabamos –dijo Sirius con una falsa sonrisa.

- Hasta que un par de personajes quienes no tienes idea del significado de la palabra "sigilo" aparecieron por ahí y nos despertaron –dijo Hermione llevando dos tazas de café, una para Sirius y la otra para ella.

- No exageres –dijo Ali quitándole importancia –Pero ya que estas despierta, podrías sacarte el pijama.

- No molestes mira que aun estoy convaleciente –dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry –Así que ¿saldrás con Gin?

- Eso pretendo pero si siguen haciendo preguntas no llegare jamás –dijo Harry dado termino a su fugaz desayuno.

- Sirius, apresúrate mira que estamos atrasadísimos –dijo Remus a su compañera quien ya estaba vestido y desayunaba parado medio dormido.

- ¿Por qué tu no vas a trabajar y te vas con Ginny? –Pregunto Ali viendo como Harry terminaba de lavar los platos con la ayuda de la varita.

- ¿Saldrás con Gin? –Pregunto Ron desde la puerta de la cocina con la misma cara de sueño que Harry y Sirius.

- Y dale –dijo Harry antes de girarse –Pretendo hacerlo, por eso ahora me voy y no responderé más preguntas para que PUEDA SALIR CON GIN –grito Harry antes de hacerle una pequeña reverencia a todos, arreglarse la chaqueta y desaparecer con un fuerte crac.

- ¿Tu tampoco vas a trabajar? –Pregunto Ali a Ron quien estaba sentado al frente de Hermione desayunando.

- No –dijo terminando de tragar una mascada de su tostada –saldré con Luna.

- ¿Luna? –Pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Sí, Luna –dijo Ron entendiendo la indirecta –Cuando vuelva hablamos Canuto.

- Como quieras –dijo Sirius sin darle mucha importancia, pero Hermione había captado algo extraño pero prefirió no preguntar.

- ¿Ya terminaste? –Pregunto Remus terminando de beber su taza de café y dando por terminado su desayuno.

- Sí –dijo Sirius dejando de taza de café en la mesa.

- Antes que preguntes Ali –dijo Remus viendo como la chica fruncía el ceño y de giraba con intención de preguntar algo nuevamente –Nosotros tenemos que ir a trabajar porque teníamos libre porque ustedes estaban en el hospital pero ahora que están bien debemos volver.

- Ah OK –dijo Ali sentándose a desayunar.

- ¿Qué harán ustedes? –Pregunto Ron.

- Yo voy a dormir –dijo Hermione mientras untaba mermelada a sus tostadas.

- Yo aun no sé pero cuando se me ocurra algo te aviso –dijo Ali ganándose una mirada de odio del pelirrojo.

- Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Sirius caminando hasta Hermione para besar sus labios.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto Ali pero no pudo seguir porque Remus también se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios de la misma forma que Sirius.

- Lo mismo que eso –dijo Hermione sin darle mayor importancia al hecho para poder zanjar de una vez el tema.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijeron los dos chicos antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

- Bueno, yo también me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde –dijo Ron caminando hasta la chimenea –Nos vemos en la noche.

- Adiós, pásalo bien –dijo Hermione leyendo un articulo del profeta que estaba sobre la mesa y que nadie de había dado el tiempo de leer.

- Creo que también me quedare a dormir –dijo Ali mientras veía bostezar a Hermione.

- Es una buena idea –dijo Hermione haciendo que con un movimiento de varita la losa sucia apareciera e el fregadero luego de que ellas terminaran de desayunar –vamos.

- Sí, vamos –dijo Ali saliendo tras su amiga para tener un reconfortador sueño matutino.

- Señor, debemos atacarlas a ellas, estoy segura que... –Dijo Emily mientras estaba arrodillada frente a Voldemort.

- Tu no tienes idea de nada –dijo Voldemort dándole una fuerte bofetada –Por tu incompetencia descubrieron nuestro escondite.

- Perdóname mi señor –dijo Emily haciendo reverencias.

- Ya basta –dijo Voldemort con profundo asco.

- Mi señor –dijo Malfoy con timidez -¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Debemos planear muy bien nuestros movimientos porque no tenemos más aliados –dijo Voldemort pensando en las posibilidades.

- Aun tenemos a los Dementotes y a los hombres Lobo –dijo Bellatrix.

- Puede ser pero es demasiado arriesgado acercarnos a ellos ahora –dijo Voldemort.

- Podríamos atrapar a alguien encargado de el dialogo entre las criaturas y obligarlo a decirnos lo que sucede –dijo Emily.

- Puede ser –dijo Voldemort –pero debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

- Tengo un par de amigos en el ministerio –dijo Emily con una sonrisa maniaca.

- Tus contactos Italianos no nos son muy útiles ahora Emily –dijo Voldemort con frialdad.

- Alan y Richard –dijo Emily –ellos me deben unas cuantas que puedo cobrarme.

- Engáñalos para poder lanzarles en Imperius –dijo Voldemort –pero te advierto algo –dijo alzando su varita –si te atrapan, estas muerta.

- No lo harán señor –dijo Emily haciendo reverencias mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta –Jamás voy a delatarlo.

- Claro que no lo harás –dijo Voldemort en voz baja mientras que Emily se giraba y caminaba hasta la puerta, quedando de espaldas a él –Fidelius vel mortis.

- Señor ¿Qué...? –Pregunto Bellatrix pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta.

- Es un hechizo para asegurarme que no nos delatara –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa maquiavélica –si ella habla estará muerta... literalmente.

- ¿Cree que pueda convencer a esos dos estúpidos? –Pregunto Malfoy.

- No, así que vas a seguirla y a asegurarte que cuando logre atraerlos les lance el Imperius –dijo Voldemort mirando a su lacayo –Ella no importa, lo que quiero es la información ¿Entendido?

- Sí señor –dijo Malfoy antes de desaparecer.

- Amo –dijo Bellatrix arrodillada frente a él –Debería marcharse y ponerse a salvo. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo demás.

- Mi Bella... yo jamás voy a arrancar de ese estúpido mocoso –dijo Voldemort acariciando el rostro de su fiel seguidora con una mezcla entre lujuria y maldad –además no necesito de todos esos traidores para poder acabar con él.

- Pero con él no se acabará todo –dijo Bellatrix.

- Lo sé... el tener a Dumbledor de ministro es algo muy peligroso pero creo que Harry es mi llave para llegar a él –dijo Voldemort mirando a algún punto de la habitación –el viejo quiere a Harry como si fuera su nieto y si él esta en peligro el viejo no dudara en ir a rescatarlo.

- Mi señor –dijo Bella acariciando su mano.

- Bella vete a la habitación –dijo Voldemort mirándola con lujuria –aun tengo cosas que cobrarte.

- Si amo –dijo Bellatrix sin dudar un instante.

Voldemort al verla marcharse tomó la copa que estaba en la mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Bebió el contenido sin vacilar y se levanto del sillón donde estaba, sacó su varita y camino hasta la habitación donde había desaparecido Bellatrix con una sonrisa demente en el rostro.

Los aurors del ministerio estaban en variadas reuniones analizando el tema de la captura de Peter y la traición de Emily. Pocos tomaron en cuenta la desaparición de Voldemort ya que estaban todos seguros que al no tener aliados aparentemente no sería ningún pero estaban bastante lejos de la realidad y Dumbledor lo sabía ya que él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

- Señor ¿De verdad cree que todo esto sea necesario? –Pregunto Sirius al ministro en una de las tantas reuniones que había sostenido con él.

- Estoy completamente seguro Sirius. Voldemort no se quedará sin aliados a pesar de sentirse totalmente capaz de acabar con Harry –dijo Dumbledor seriamente –el problema es que no tenemos a todos su ex–aliados de nuestra parte por completo. Solo contamos con el apoyo de los gigantes por Hagrid y Grawp.

- Pero los dementores siguen de nuestra parte. Aun están custodiando el ministerio –dijo Remus.

- Los dementores son criaturas que no están ni del lado de Voldemort, ni de nuestro lado –dijo Dumbledor mirando a Remus –ellos solo se preocupan por ellos mismos.

- ¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo? –Pregunto Sirius –Remus nos dijo que ellos estaban fuera de su juego.

- No son los únicos hombres lobo en Inglaterra Sirius. Hay muchos lugares donde jaurías más feroces se han juntado pero Voldemort no quiso convocarlos en un comienzo porque serian difíciles de dominar como él quería pero ahora que esta solo cualquier aliado es bueno y eso no nos conviene a nosotros –dijo Dumbledor dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Entonces debemos hablar con ellos –dijo Remus colocándose de pie.

- No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Dumbledor volviendo a su escritorio –Debemos vigilarlos sí, pero no creo que sea bueno entablar relación con ellos. Es mejor dejarlos como están y sin alterar su entorno para que no tengamos problemas con ellos.

- Entonces ¿A quienes mandara? –Pregunto Remus.

- Alastor esta vigilando a los hombres Lobo y Kingsley esta en Azkaban vigilando a los dementores –dijo Dumbledor mirando a sus ex-alumnos –Pero de todos modos deben estar todos alerta por su cualquier cosa sucede en Londres.

- Sí, señor –dijo Remus saliendo de la oficina seguido de Sirius.

- ¿Iremos a almorzar con las chicas? –Pregunto Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- Yo creo que sí aunque creo que tendremos que llegar a cocinar porque dudo que esas dos estén despiertas –dijo Remus entre risas.

- Lupin, Black –dijo la voz de Alan a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué sucede Alan? –Pregunto Remus con cortesía.

- Dile a las chicas que el ministro Italiano está en Londres y quiere hablar con ellas –dijo Alan de manera cortante –Y mándale saludos de nuestra parte.

- Claro –dijo Sirius girando sobre sus talones para salir del departamento seguido de Remus.

- No puedo creer que las hayamos perdido por ellos –dijo Richard parado al lado de su amigo.

- Deja de torturarte Richard, las cosas ya pasaron y ellas decidieron seguir con sus vidas y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo –dijo Alan girando para llegar a la oficina del Jefe de los aurors.

- Señor ¿Sabe donde esta Moody y Shacklebolt? –Pregunto Alan.

- Están en unas misiones especiales encomendadas por el ministro y volverán en unas semanas –dijo el aurors sin levantar la cabeza.

- Ah... muchas gracias –dijo Alan de mala manera cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Richard al ver la cara de Alan.

- Ese idiota que es muy mal educado –dijo Alan con el ceño fruncido.

- Es ingles, los ingleses son descorteses –dijo Richard quitándole importancia.

Camino hasta su escritorio y vio una lechuza parada sobre ella. Era una lechuza negra y de ojos bastante escalofriantes. Richard le quitó la carta y esta emprendió el vuelo rápidamente dejando al receptor de la carta bastante sorprendido y preguntándose como había entrado.

- ¿Tienes correo? –Pregunto Alan a sus espaldas.

- Creo que es para los dos –dijo Richard al ver su nombre y el de Alan escritos en el papel.

- Vamos, léelo –dijo Alan apurando a su amigo.

- Es de alguien que sabe donde está Emily –dijo Richard mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué quiere? –Pregunto Alan impaciente.

- Juntarse con nosotros –dijo Richard releyendo la carta.

- ¿Dónde¿Cuándo? –Pregunto Alan ansioso.

- Hoy al anochecer –dijo Richard –pero nos pide que no llevemos a nadie porque es peligroso.

- Eso no es una buena señal –dijo Alan –Pero debemos arriesgarnos para poder atrapar a esa traidora.

- Tienes razón –dijo Richard guardando la carta para caminar hasta le despacho del jefe de los aurors y entregarle los papeles de una investigación.

Remus y Sirius caminaban para llegar a Grimmauld Place pero un poco antes de llegar Sirius detuvo a Remus por el brazo sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Qué sucede Canuto? –Pregunto Remus.

- Remus ¿Ya le dijiste a Ali que eres...? Tu sabes –dijo Sirius ensombreciendo a Remus.

- No, pero con lo que está pasando creo que sería mejor decírselo lo antes posible –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

- Hay vamos Lunático no te deprimas –dijo Sirius dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –Es chica es especial y lo sabes, va a poder entenderte perfectamente.

- Eso no es seguro Canuto –dijo Remus.

- Remus ¿Crees que Hermione no le ah insinuado nada¿Crees que sabiendo que su mejor amiga esta enamorada de ti va a dejar que pase un sufrimiento si sabe que no es capaz de aguantar una verdad como esa? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Tu estas muy seguro de las cosas que puede hacer Hermione –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Hermione a demostrado ser muy cuidadosa con las cosas de sus amigas –dijo Sirius volviendo a caminar hasta la casa.

- Ojalá que Ali pueda entenderlo de la misma manera que ella –dijo Remus.

- Verás que sí, pero si quieres un consejo, debes decirle pronto o empezara echarte en cara que no le hayas dicho nada antes –dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- Veré si puedo hacerlo hoy mismo –dijo Remus cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos hombres caminaron hasta la cocina y la vieron totalmente desierta y sin indicios de que nadie hubiera estado ahí desde la mañana.

- Te lo dije, creo que deberemos hacer el almuerzo –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- No tengo ganas de cocinar Lunático –dijo Sirius -¿Por qué no vamos a comer fuera?

- Buena idea pero debemos despertarlas primero –dijo Remus.

- Pues vamos –dijo Sirius emprendiendo el camino a la planta alta de la casa.

Los dos hombres fueron a la que se suponía era la habitación de ambas pero al abrir la puerta notaron que no había nadie.

- ¿Dónde están? –Pregunto Remus preocupado.

- Creo que debemos revisar en nuestras habitaciones –dijo Sirius caminando hasta el final del pasillo seguido de Remus, quien tenía su habitación unas puertas antes que la de Sirius.

Remus al llegar a la puerta de su habitación la abrió lentamente y se encontró a Ali profundamente dormida en su cama y con una camisera de él.

- Te lo dije –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa antes de seguir hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a ella, de la misma forma que Remus, abrió lentamente y vio a Hermione profundamente dormida en su cama pero ella estaba con su pijama.

Camino lentamente hasta ella y se acostó en la cama, cerca de Hermione y comenzó a besar su cuello con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Hermione al sentir el contacto se quejo un poco pero al rato se quedo quieta sintiendo los besos de Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Despierta dormilona –dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Hermione sin abrir los ojos –deberías estar en el ministerio.

- Vine a almorzar porque ya son las 1:30 de la tarde –dijo Sirius haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos como plato y se sentara de inmediato en la cama.

- Dios, me quede dormida y no hice nada de almuerzo ¿Por qué no me avistaste antes? –Pregunto Hermione mirando a un divertido Sirius.

- Parece que fueras mi esposa y hubieras olvidado una importante tarea del hogar –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- No me molesta ser tu esposa pero jamas seré de esas amas de casa que esperan a sus esposos pacientemente con todas las cosas listas y una gran sonrisa –dijo Sirius para picar a Sirius pero el rostro de este se volví serio.

- ¿De verdad te casarais conmigo? –Pregunto Sirius dudoso.

- Claro amor –dijo Hermione dándole un tremendo beso. Sirius se quedo pensando en lo dicho por Hermione mientras esta se levantaba y se colocaba unos jeans que estaban sobre una silla y se preparaba para quitarse la camisa del pijama.

- ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Sirius al darse cuenta que la chica se vestía.

- Voy a cambiarme para poder bajar a cocinar –dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio.

- No, no te preocupes. Con Remus decidimos que comeríamos fuera –dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama y quedando frente a ella –Así que te metes bañar te espero abajo hermosa como siempre.

- Esta bien –dijo Hermione metiéndose a la ducha de la habitación de Sirius mientras este bajaba con una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro.

Bajo hasta la cocina y se quedo con Remus a esperar a las chicas. Unos minutos después las dos bajar hermosas y dejando a sus dos enamorados casi con un infarto.

Se fueron a comer a un restaurante muggle y se pasaron toda la tarde dando vueltas por el Londres muggle riendo y divirtiéndose.

Ya al atardecer emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa pero se toparon con una visión bastante sospechosa.

Alan y Richard estaban muy escondido en la parte más oscura de una plaza deshabitada a esas horas conversando con una persona encapuchada que parecía muy nerviosa y otro encapuchado escondido tras Alan y Richard como esperando para atacar.

Hermione no lo penso dos veces y comenzó a acercarse al encapuchado que estaba tras los dos chicos para ver que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que... Draco Malfoy.

Continuara...

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Reviews:_

_CloeM: Parece que esta vez te sorprendi jejeje... mil besotes para ti tambien._

_Maria Cornamenta Potter: Hola marina... ahora que tu vuelves yo me voy jajaja... que bueno que te hayan gustado los capis y no te preocupes por Remus y Ali que esos tienen so suyo... saludotes inmensos y seguimos conversando... cuidate mucho._

_Lem B.G.: jajaja gracias (autora sonrojada)... la verdad a mi tambien me a dado un poquito de pena lo de Daniel pero tenia que ser asi... lo del sueño y las nubes lo saque de una serie que me gusta mucho en la que la pareja de una de las protagonistas muere para salvarla a ella ya sushermanas yse encuentran en su sueño de ellas en unos columpios y me parecio tan hermoso que lo coloque... ademas justamente la serie se trata de tres hermanas brujas asi que le calzaba justo al ff... bueno espero que te hayan gustado las actualizaciones y nos volvemos a leer el martes 21 de febrero... mil besotes y cuidate mucho..._

_Aloromora: pues si los otros eran pobrtes con este quedaste totalmente reibindicada jajaja... ademas dejame felicitarte por tu intuicion, es bastante buena... sobre las parejas siempre me han gustado asi, que sean totalmente el uno para el otro, o sino no tendria gracias, creo yo :P y sobre la rata no comentaremos nada porque no vale la pena, pero lo de Daniel debia suceder aunque eso no quita que tambien me haya dado pena escribirlo, pero bueno... la verdad no deberias tenerme envidia porque este ff ya esta terminado jajajajaja... yo solo me dedico a subir los capis quew por cierto estan llegano hasta el final porque terminan en el 13 asi que reparence... te mando mil besotes enormes de vainilla... cuidate mucho..._

_Clawy: Hermione tiene bastantes lios en la cabeza la verdad jajaja pero ese es otro cuento... no quise hacerla dormir mucho porque a mi tambien me angustiaba... jajaja voy a viajar dentro de mi pais,a Concepcion... de Ali la verdad no digo nada porque se parece mucho a mijajaja aunque como todos tiene su arte cuerda... bueno, mil besotes para ti y nos leemosel martes 21... adios._

_Sher-Black: Intente buscar tu ff pero no lo encontre asi que si me dices donde esta especificamente te lo agradeceria...gracias por los animos y la verdad es que a mi tambien me dio pensa Daniel, pero bueno, ya fue... Remus y Ali son la preja perfecta y en unos capis se daran cuenta que se lo demostraran mutuamente... te mando mil besos y cuidate muchisimo..._

_Bueno, ya termine... como lo eh venido anunciando me voy una semana fuera y no podre actualizar hasta la semana sub siguiente, pero no por eso no leere sus reviews porque mi mail lo estare revisando todos los dias esperando las alertas de reviews por lo que esta vez espero mas que antes..._

_Les mando besos enormes y preparece que quedan dos capis para el final..._

_Besotes para todos y cuidense mucho_

_Se despide su humilde servidora _

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	12. juicios

_Lo prometido es deuda y aqui estoy para pagarla... asi que sin mas esperas aqui esta el PENULTIMO capitulo... disfrutenlo..._

Capítulo 12: Juicios 

Bajo hasta la cocina y se quedo con Remus a esperar a las chicas. Unos minutos después las dos bajar hermosas y dejando a sus dos enamorados casi con un infarto.

Se fueron a comer a un restaurante muggle y se pasaron toda la tarde dando vueltas por el Londres muggle riendo y divirtiéndose.

Ya al atardecer emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa pero se toparon con una visión bastante sospechosa.

Alan y Richard estaban muy escondido en la parte más oscura de una plaza deshabitada a esas horas conversando con una persona encapuchada que parecía muy nerviosa y otro encapuchado escondido tras Alan y Richard como esperando para atacar.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a acercarse al encapuchado que estaba tras los dos chicos para ver que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que... Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy –dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Malfoy con Richard y Alan? –Pregunto Ali que estaba a su lado al igual que Sirius y Remus.

- No tengo idea pero no puede ser nada bueno –dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

- No creerás que Alan y Richard no están traicionando ¿verdad? –Pregunto Ali a su lado.

- Yo no creo nada aun –dijo Hermione escondiéndose más al ver llegar a otra persona muchísimo más baja que lo presentes.

- ¿Quién será? –Pregunto Remus.

- Podría apostar a que es Emily –dijo Hermione.

- Malditos, nos están traicionando –dijo Ali con intenciones de salir.

- Espera –dijo Hermione deteniéndola.

- ¿Vas a dejar que esos traidores se nos escapen? –Pregunto Ali desesperada.

- No –dijo Hermione con decisión –pero no te apresures.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Necesito que tú y Remus atrapen a Malfoy y nosotros nos encargamos de Emily –dijo Hermione recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de los dos hombres quienes sigilosamente se acercaron a Malfoy por la espalda y con un hechizo aturdidor lo dejaron inmovilizado.

- Vaya que son buenos –dijo Ali.

- Necesito que se queden aquí vigilando y nosotras los sorprenderemos. Si cualquier cosa sucede ustedes intervienen pero si no es necesario no quiero que se arriesguen y descubran que tenemos a más personas –dijo Hermione con decisión. Sirius no estaba muy de acuerdo pero con un par de miradas amenazadoras de Hermione accedió.

Las chicas se acercaron sigilosamente al grupo colocándose una tras Alan y Richard y otra tras el encapuchado.

- …Nos mandaste llamar ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Alan con voz fuerte y clara.

- Lo que decía la carta –dijo el encapuchado –decirles donde esta Emily Skeler.

El encapuchado lentamente se llevo las manos hasta el borde de la caucha y dejo ver su rostro.

- Emily –dijo Richard en un susurro.

- Experlliarmus –dijo Emily desarmando a los dos aurors –Par de tontos.

- ¿Qué quieres Emily? –Pregunto Alan con rencor.

- Necesito de sus conocimientos –dijo Emily acercándose a ellos –Necesito cierta información para mi señor.

- No te daremos nada –dijo Richard con dureza –Tu no te mereces nada más que desprecio.

- Bueno… si no quieren hacerlo por las buenas, lo harán por las malas –dijo Emily apuntándolos con su varita.

- Impe… -grito Emily pero un rayo proveniente de las espaldas de los dos aurors que tenía en frente hizo que su varita y ella volaran por los aires.

- Vaya Emily, esos no son buenos modales, las cosas se piden por favor –dijo Hermione saliendo detrás de los arbustos donde estaban los chicos quienes estaban sorprendidos de verla ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sangre sucia? –Pregunto Emily con altanería.

- Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Malfoy –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? –Pregunto Richard a su lado.

- Me los tope por casualidad –dijo Hermione mirándolo con frialdad –Y ahora vas a tener que venirte con nosotras.

- Eso si me atrapas –dijo Emily con intenciones de desaparecer pero el certero Desmaius de Ali le dejo tumbada en el suelo.

- Veo que esta con los años se ah vuelto más tonta –dijo Ali mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez –dijo Hermione mirando hacia atrás –Chicos vámonos.

En un segundo Sirius y Remus salieron con Malfoy totalmente amordazados.

- Vaya, veo que ya se están entrometiendo en nuestros asuntos –dijo Richard mirando a Alan.

- Deja de hablar estupideces mira que tu te vas bajo custodia nuestra hasta que nos digas que hacías aquí con Emily –dijo Hermione con frialdad.

- ¿Acaso crees que nosotros somos sus cómplices? –Pregunto Ala.

- Nosotros acatamos las órdenes. Todo aquel este relacionado con los inculpados son cómplices hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario –dijo Ali apuntándolos con la varita y haciéndolos caminar.

Sirius se encargo de Malfoy y Remus de Emily quienes estaban inconcientes.

Llegaron al ministerio con ellos causando un gran revuelo.

EL Jefe de los aurors llamo a todos sus hombres a presentarse en el departamento para poder atestiguar en el juicio que se llevaría a cabo contra Emily por parte del tribunal londinense y el italiano.

Harry y Ron aparecieron unos minutos después de que todos fueran llamados a declarar. Iban acompañados de Ginny y Luna quienes de inmediato se acercaron a Sirius y los demás.

- Herms ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto Ginny a llegar donde ellos.

- ¿Hermione? Por dios que sorpresa –dijo Luna viendo a la castaña frente a ella –Cuando Ron me dijo que estabas viva no lo podía creer.

Hermione se limito a mirar a Ron con una sonrisa y hacer que este se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza.

- La verdad es que eh intentado mantenerme aquí en secreto porque estaba en una misión para el ministerio Italiano –dijo Hermione luego de saludarla.

- La verdad es un gusto tener aquí otra vez –dijo Luna con una sonrisa sincera.

- Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Granger, Parcker –grito un hombre de barba negra, calvo y subidito de peso –Vengan conmigo.

- ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Es el jefe del departamento de aurors Italiano –dijo Ali antes de salir tras el hombre seguida de Hermione.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta la oficina que les indico y entraron tras él.

Se sorprendieron un poco al ver que se estaban despidiendo del jefe de su escuadrón y se retiraban ignorándolas por completo.

- Bueno señoritas, las mandamos a llamar porque queríamos felicitarlas por su labor –dijo el feje de los aurors.

- Nosotros solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo, además los aurors de Londres nos han ayudado bastante –dijo Hermione.

- Eso lo sabemos y nos encargamos de que a ellos los lleguen las felicitaciones de sus respectivos jefes –dijo el hombre frente a ellas.

- Pero no nos llamaron solo para eso ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Ali.

- La verdad es que no –dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla para comenzar a dar vueltas por la oficina –Las mandamos Lamar porque el Ministro Italiano esta muy contento por su trabajo y las a ascendido a encargadas del departamento de aurors Italiano.

Las dos chicas al escuchar estas palabras quedaron completamente heladas. Jamás se esperaron algo como eso, con todas las cosas que ella con llevaba. Dejar a Sirius y Remus, volver a Italia quizás indefinidamente y cuantas cosas más que las alejarían definitivamente de Londres.

- Señor ¿Debemos darle una respuesta hoy mismo? –Pregunto Hermione ganándose una mirada extrañada del hombre que tenían en frente –No me mal interprete. No es que no valore el puesto que nos han dado pero es una decisión muy importante y hay cosas que debemos pensar.

- Claro. Hasta que se lleve a cavo el juicio y el equipo especial vuelva a Italia pueden pensarlo –dijo el hombre volviendo a su puesto –Ahora creo que las van a necesitar afuera asi que será mejor que vuelvan.

- Claro señor –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de él.

- Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Ali antes de salir tras Hermione y cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

- Hermione –dijo Ali depuse de cerrar la puerta -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –Pregunto Hermione a su amiga.

- No lo sé –dijo Ali sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de ella –Quiero tomar ese puesto pero por otro lado… ¡No puedo dejar a Remus, me moriría!

- Pues entonces no te vaya –dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sintiendo que puedes perder a Sirius? –Pregunto Ali a su amiga.

- Ali para mi es muy diferente. Yo nací aquí y no pierdo mucho en Italia si me quedo aquí. Es más, ganaría muchas cosas –dijo Hermione sentándose el lado de Ali –Pero tu vida esta en Italia y dejarlo todo y teniendo en cuenta esta maravillosa oportunidad es difícil.

- ¿Tu te quedaras? –Pregunto Ali.

- Sí –dijo Hermione tranquilamente –Pero ahora debes concentrarte en el juicio y en que esa traidora pague por lo que hizo.

- Está bien –dijo Ali levantándose y volviendo con los demás.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que muchas personas entraron a atestiguar contra Draco Malfoy.

El tribunal estaba tomando una decisión y tenían a los dos acusados en una sala muy bien custodiada.

- Draco –dijo Emily que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien –dijo Draco no muy convencido.

- Será mejor que digamos todo y asi las pensar pueden ser menores –dijo Emily sorprendiendo a Malfoy.

- No se te ocurra decir absolutamente nada sobre el señor oscuro –dijo Malfoy mirándola detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué no? podría quitarme de encima muchos años de presidio –dijo Emily.

- Porque si lo haces estas muerta –dijo Malfoy mirándola a los ojos –El señor oscuro te hechizo para que si dices algo de él o de su plan caigas muerta de inmediato.

- ¿Qué! –Pregunto Emily aterrada.

- Solo mantente callada en el interrogatorio y no sucederá nada –dijo Malfoy mirándola.

- ¿Y tu? –Pregunto Emily.

- Para mi no hay muchas esperanzas –dijo Malfoy bajando la mirada –Si no me dan el beso del dementor me encerraran en Azkaban de por vida.

- Draco –dijo Emily afligida.

- No te preocupes por mi ahora –dijo con frialdad –Ahora cada uno va a tener que pelear por su vida.

- Malfoy, te llego la hora –dijo un auror entrando a la habitación para sacar a Malfoy y llevárselo hasta la tribuna donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio.

Estaban todos ahí esperando el veredicto del Wizengamot cuando Albus Dumbledor se levanto para hablar.

- En esta sesión se han tomado declaración a testigos, victimas y se han presentado pruebas contra el acusado, señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, quien enfrente los cargos de traición al ministerio uno indebido de la magia, uso de maldiciones imperdonables, tortura y asesinato.

Tomadas todas las pruebas este honorable tribunal a decidido darle al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy Black a la pena máxima dada por este tribunal que es el beso del dementor.

Todos los presentes en el tribunal asintieron dando a conocer que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión del tribunal.

- El condenado será ejecutado una vez terminado el juicio siguiente –dijo Dumbledor cerrando el pergamino para luego hacer sacar al acusado.

Llevaron a Malfoy nuevamente a la sala donde estaba recluido y esperaron a que el juicio de Emily diera comienzo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto la chica.

- Lo que debía pasar –dijo Malfoy recostándose contra la muralla de manera muy cansada –Creo que nos veremos en el infierno.

- No digas eso –dijo Emily.

- Tranquila Emily –dijo Malfoy habiendo los ojos –La sentencia no quiere decir que me arrepienta de las cosas que eh hecho, solo que como yo elegí mi camino también elegí las consecuencias que con llevaba meterte en esto.

- Claro que lo sabía pero… no quiero que te hagan eso –dijo Emily.

-Tranquila, no voy a dejar que me den el beso, antes prefiero matarme –dijo Malfoy –pero de todas formas nos veremos en el infierno.

- Si te matas sabes que yo también lo haré –dijo Emily mirándolo a los ojos.

- No te puedo obligar a nada ni menos decirte lo que debes o no hacer –dijo Malfoy volviendo a recostarse contra la muralla –Lo único que te digo es que si vas a hacerlo debes estas segura porque no tengo idea a donde vayamos a parar.

- Te toca Skeler –dijo un aurors que entro para llevarse e Emily. Esta mientras era llevada hasta la puerta miraba como Malfoy le sonreía de manera tranquila.

- Nos vemos –dijo Malfoy antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Emily fue llevada hasta el tribunal que en ese momento estaba lleno de aurora tanto de Italia como de Londres para poder atestiguar contra ella.

- Estamos reunidos aquí para llevar a cabo el juicio de Emily Michelle Skeler Morgan –dijo Dumbledor leyendo un pergamino –Quien es acusada por el tribunal Italiano por asesinato a una funcionaria del ministerio, además de traición y tortura y por el tribunal Londinense por traición al ministerio e intento de asesinato contra funcionarios del ministerio.

- ¿Cómo se declara la acusada? –Pregunto otro funcionario del ministerio.

Emily no respondió nada y solo se limitaba a mirar desafínate a Hermione quien tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Bien. Daremos curso a este juicio primero con las acusaciones que tiene el tribunal Italiano.

- Grazie molto (muchas gracias) –dijo el juez Italiano -La signora giovane Emily Michelle Skeler Morgan, italiano di miniterio lo accusa dell'omicidio, del treason e delle torture ¿come si dichiara? (señorita Emily Michelle Skeler Morgan, el ministerio Italiano la acusa de asesinato, traición y tortura ¿Cómo se declara?

- Non colpevole (inocente) –dijo Emily sin basilar.

- La corte presenta il suo primo testimone Alanissa Parker (La corte presenta su primer testigo Alanissa Parker) –dijo el juez Italiano mientras Ali bajaba de las tribunas y se colocaba en una silla a unos metros de Emily.

- Signora giovane, diganos che hanno visto (señorita, diganos lo que vio) –dijo el juez dándole la palabra a Ali

- Ho visto il difensore assassinare a Meggan Lisano quando ha provato alla fuga del getto (yo vi a la inculpada asesinar a Meggan Lisano cuando intentaba escapar de la redada) –dijo Emily mirando al juez.

- Grazie molto (muchas gracias) –dijo el Juez haciendo bajar a Ali del estrado.

Uno por uno los testigos que llevaba el juzgado Italiano fueron pasando hasta llegar a Hermione quien era la última.

- La firma jury italiana completa il testimone Hermione Granger (el jurado Italiano llama a la ultima testigo Hermione Granger) –dijo el juez Italiano. Hermione se levanto lentamente y camino hasta la silla en la que todo de los testigos se había sentado.

- Signora giovane, diganos che hanno visto (señorita, diganos lo que vio) –dijo el juez dándole la palabra a Hermione.

- Ho visto come Emily quando vedersi lo ha accantonato tramite l'attacco del Meggan I fino all'uccisione esso (yo vi como Emily al verse acorralada por Meggan la ataco hasta matarla) –dijo Hermione con mucha tranquilidad.

- ¿Avete visto per trasmettergli il curse? (¿Usted la vio lanzar la maldición?) –Pregunto el juez.

- Se... Ho visto la tortura esso e la assassino (sí… la vi torturarla y asesinarla) –dijo Hermione bajando la mirada ya que hablar del tema se le hacia muy difícil.

- Grazie molto (muchas gracias) –dijo el juez haciendo levantase a Hermione para que volviera su logar.

- Ora avremo 30 minuti dell'seccato di in modo che la corte giudichi la frase (Ahora tendremos 30 minutos de reseco para que el tribunal juzgue sentencia) –dijo el juez bajando de la tribuna seguido de los jueces del ministerio Italiano.

Todos salieron de la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el juicio para esperar la determinación del ministerio.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que este día llegara –dijo Ali sentada al lado de Hermione y rodeada de todos.

- Creo que le darán pena de muerte –dijo Ginny parada al lado de Harry.

- No pueden –dijo Hermione de la nada.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Luna.

- Porque sería pasar a llevar al tribunal de Londres porque ellos también quieren que sea enjuiciada –Hermione mirándolos a todos quienes parecían un poco apenadas por la posibilidad –pero tranquilos, de todos modos le van a dar una buena sentencia.

Los 30 minutos pasaron bastante rápido por lo que tuvieron que volver a entrar para saber el veredicto del jurado.

- Questa corte presa le dichiarazioni e le prove in modo che fossero comparso ed a ha preso una decisione (este juzgado a tomado las declaraciones y las pruebas para que se han presentado y a tomado una decisión) –dijo el juez mirando a los presentes –questo taglio al deciso a sentenziare il difensore fino alla morte, ma questa frase potrebbe vedere l'imprigionamento revocato di vita se contribuisce alle informazioni al Ministero di Londra per il bloccaggio ed il giudizio rapidi di cui non deve essere chiamato (esta corte a decidido sentenciar a la acusada a muerte, pero esta sentencia podría verse revocada a cadena perpetua si aporta información al ministerio de Londres para la pronta captura y enjuiciamiento del que no debe ser nombrado).

Todos los que estaban atentos y expectantes a escuchar la sentencia quedaron totalmente helados al escuchar esto y un gran murmullo se formo en la sala.

- Silenzio per favore (silencio por favor) –dijo con voz fuerte y clara en juez Italiano – la frase già a dettatura e non sarà revoca. Ora il giudizio orientale è dato lui al Ministero di Londra in modo che giudichino condannato (la sentencia ya se a dictado y no será revoca. Ahora se le entrega este juicio al ministerio de Londres para que enjuicien a la condenada)

- Muchas gracias –dijo Dumbledor tomando el mando del juicio –Dados los testigos que se han presentado y las pruebas que con anterioridad se han presentado a este tribunal solo me resta tomar declaración a la acusada.

Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared con su varita en la mano apuntándose en corazón.

"Nos veremos en el infierno Emily" dijo casi en un susurro antes de lanzarse un hechizo que le paralizara el corazo, provocándole la muerte instantánea.

- En el infierno –dijo Emily en un susurro mientras Dumbledor leía otra vez sus cargos y se preparaba para interrogarla –Solo queda el infierno.

- Señorita Skeler ¿Dónde se encuentra Lord Voldemort? –Pregunto Dumbledor sin dudar.

Emily miro las caras de todos los presentes pero se fijo especialmente en Hermione, quien estaba sentada al lado de Sirius apretándole la mano.

- Al final me gano, la muy maldita –dijo Emily preparándose para responder.

- Señorita, le voy… -dijo Dumbledor intentando repetirle la pregunta.

- Ya escuche –dijo Emily en voz alta. Tomó aire y comenzó –El señor Oscuro se encuentra en la antigua casa de los Ryddle y quiere juntar a los… los hombres lobos y a los dementotes…

- Díganos algo… usted… señorita Skeler ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Dumbledor viendo como Emily tenia la cabeza colgada hacia delante y sin mover ni un músculo.

Los aurors encargados se acercaron inmediatamente para ver que era lo que sucedía. La revisaron rápidamente i blancos de le impresión dijeron en un susurro.

- Esta... muerta –dijo el auror que le tomaba el pulso en el cuello –esta muerta.

- ¿Qué! –Pregunto Hermione levantándose de inmediato al igual que Ali. Llegaron hasta donde estaban los aurors y ahora algunos miembros del tribunal para cerciorarse si era verdad o no y en efecto, estaba muerta.

Todos estaban totalmente desconcertados por lo que no sabían muy bien que hacer.

- Señores, les voy a pedir por favor que salgan y que dejen a los sanadores actuar por favor –dijo Dumbledor haciendo que las personas que presenciaban el juicio salieran pero un aurors entro corriendo al lugar desconcertándolos a todos con la noticia.

- Señor... Malfoy... Malfoy se suicido –dijo el aurors para sorpresa de todos.

- Por dios –dijo Dumbledor saliendo de la sala seguido de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ali, Remus y Sirius.

Efectivamente Draco Malfoy se había suicidado y estaba su cuerpo inerte tirado en el puso con una varita en la mano.

- Los muy cobardes prefirieron matarse –dijo Ali bastante enfadada.

- Dudo que Emily se haya suicidado –dijo Dumbledor.

- ¿De que esta hablando ministro? –Pregunto Harry.

- Creo que a la señorita Skeler la hechizaron para que cuando dijera algo del paradero de Voldemort o sus planes cayera muerta inmediatamente –dijo Dumbledor mirando a sus ex alumnos.

- Eso quiere decir que... –dijo Ron.

- Que Voldemort sabe que estamos al tanto de su paradero –dijo Dumbledor.

- Maldita traidora –dijo Voldemort saliendo de una habitación con la varita en alto seguido de Bellatrix.

- Señor, debemos escapar –dijo Bellatrix a sus espaldas.

- Lord Voldemort jamás ah arrancado de nada ni de nadie y no será esta la primera vez –dijo Voldemort totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

- Pero señor, vendrán por nosotros –dijo Bellatrix un poco asustada.

- Pues si quieres encontrarnos, les ahorraremos el trabajo y nosotros iremos hasta ellos –dijo Voldemort levantándose y apretando la varita contra su mano con fuerza –van a conocer la ira de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Qué haremos señor? –Pregunto Bellatrix al verlo caminar.

- Iremos hasta San Mungo y haremos la masacre más grande que haya existido en la historia de Londres –dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra –Haré que vuelvan a sentir el terror a mi nombre. No quedara nadie vivo.

- Señor ¿Esta seguro de esto? –Pregunto Bellatrix.

- Completamente seguro –dijo Voldemort mirando a su fiel lacaya a los ojos –Así que toma tu varita y aparécete en San Mungo. Mata todo el que se te cruce en tu camino.

- Sí señor –dijo Bellatrix desapareciendo con un fuerte crac hasta San Mungo después de que lo hiciera Voldemort.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que los cuerpos de los dos acusados habían sido trasladados hasta San Mungo para ser revisados y poder determinar la causa de su muerte con certeza.

- Esto es realmente increíble –dijo Ginny sentada al lado de Luna en la cafetería del ministerio.

- Las cosas se nos salieron de las manos –dijo Ali sentada cerca de ella –jamás nos esperamos esto.

- La verdad es que no me molesta pero no deja de sorprenderme –dijo Hermione.

- Por lo menos no tendremos que soportar su presencia –dijo Sirius.

- Peter también fue de bastante ayuda –dijo Remus ganándose una mirada extraña de Sirius, Harry y Ron –Lo digo porque su testimonio dio la sentencia desde antes que se le hiciera el juicio a Hermione.

- Tienes razón –dijo Hermione –Ahora esos dos están muertos y esa rata esta en Azkaban sin posibilidades de escapar.

- Todas las cosas se pagan en este mundo –dijo Sirius bebiendo de su café.

- A veces tarde pero se pagan al fin y al cabo –dijo Harry.

Pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que decidieron volver al piso donde se habían llevado a cabo los juicios para recoger sus cosas y poder irse a sus casas pero la nueva llegada de un auror corriendo a toda velocidad los hizo detenerse.

- Es él... esta atacando San Mungo –dijo casi sin aliento –El que no debe ser nombrado esta matando a todos los que están en San Mungo... esta fuera de control...

Continuara...

_Bueno, bueno... esto es todo... ahora van a tener que ser pacientes porque no estoy segura de poder actualizar el ultimo capi el proximo martes como me es costumbre pero de que va, va... asi que no se preocupes... tal vez me retrase algunos dias pero no va a pasar del viernes (espero)... ahora responder Reviews..._

_Clawy: La verdad no me gusta mucho dejar a la gente sin pareja porque me deprime, creo que para cada persona hay alguien especial... la verdad es que el final ya esta escrito desde hace algun tiempo ya asi que no hay mucho que hacer asi que solo te queda esperar... te mando besotes enormes y nos leeremos pronto..._

_CloeM: Me encanta dejarlos a todos con parejas :)... el pobre Harry estaba al vorde del colapso con tantas preguntas jajaja... lo de ROn y Sirius yo creo que es para hablar sobre el repentino cambi de gustos de su parte al comenzar a salir con Luna... la verdad no profundice mas ese tema porque no lo encontre relevante... pero bueno para que sepas si conversaran pero no lo puse...te mando besotes enormes nos leeremos pronto..._

_Lem B.G.: Puntualisima para actualizar aqui estoy jajaja me agradan muchos tus anismos, pero solo espero que sigan asi ahora para poder esperar el ultimo cai porqwue no se si saldra el martes asi que vas a tener que ser paciente... yo tambien te mando besotes enormes, cuidate mucho y nos leeremos pronto..._

_Nachita: jajaja Richard y Alan no son malos, solo son... tontos jajaja, solo querian ayudar aunque calleran en una trama ta tonta pero bueno... te mando besotes y cuidate mucho... nos leeremos pronto..._

_Yap... termine..._

_bueno, ahora me despido mandandoles besotes inmensamente grandes y enormes a todos y ojala sepan esperar un poquito mas para el ultomo cai y que ojala les guste... espero sus reviews... cuidense muchisimo..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora_

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


	13. Como la haces la pagas

_Bueno, a llegado el momento de dejarlos con el ultimo capitulo... la verdad es que me da algo de melancolia pero bueno..._

_Aqui los dejo con el ultimo capitulo... disfrutenlo..._

Capítulo 13: Como la haces la pagas

Pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que decidieron volver al piso donde se habían llevado a cabo los juicios para recoger sus cosas y poder irse a sus casas pero la nueva llegada de un auror corriendo a toda velocidad los hizo detenerse.

- Es él... esta atacando San Mungo –dijo casi sin aliento –El que no debe ser nombrado esta matando a todos los que están en San Mungo... esta fuera de control.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Ali mirando las caras de los demás.

- Debemos ir –dijo Hermione saliendoa toda velocidada buscar su capa a la planta baja.

- Hermione espera –dijo Sirius saliendo tras ella seguido del resto de los chicos.

- No debemos esperar, ese loco chiflado esta ahí matando gente y no podemos permitirlo –dijo Hermione colocándose la capa mientras caminaba hasta las chimeneas.

- Nosotras también vamos –dijo Ginny siguiendo a Hermione seguida de Luna.

- Ustedes no van a ninguna parte –dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

- Pero quiero ayudar –dijo Luna a Ron.

- Es muy peligroso y no quiero que te arriesgues, además no eres auror y… no, no vas y punto –dijo Ron seriamente.

- Pero Ron –dijo Luna bastante decepcionada.

- Luna no quiero que te pase nada –dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

- Será mejor que te quedes aquí Luna, Ron tiene razón, puede ser muy peligroso –dijo Hermione mirándolos enternecida.

- Está bien –dijo Luna resignada.

- A mi ni se te ocurra decirme nada porque soy auror igual que ustedes –dijo Ginny mirándolos a todos.

- Pero llevas tiempo fuera –dijo Harry preocupado.

- Pero aun así soy auror y quiero ir ahora que estamos a un paso de deshacernos de ese mal nacido –dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione quien se encogió de hombro sin saber que decir.

- Esta bien pero te quedas cerca de mí –dijo Harry con autoridad.

- Bien –dijo Ginny colocándose la capa.

- Vámonos –dijo Remus desapareciendo con un fuerte crac para aparecer fuera de San Mungo, donde todo era un caos.

La gente corría para todos partes y los encargados del departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes habían acordonado el área para que los muggles no pasaran y la masacre fuera peor de lo que ya era.

Había mucha gente tirada en el suelo, tanto herida como muerta pero los chicos no se detuvieron a ver nada, solo se dirigieron al lugar de donde toda la gente venia corriendo.

Se acercaron a toda prisa y vieron como muchos aurors estaban luchando contra nada mas y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Son solo dos? –Pregunto Ginny.

- No los menosprecies –dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor los cuerpos de varios aurors.

- Creo que debemos separarnos –dijo Ron mirando a un grupo de aurors que estaba atrincherado atacando a los dos magos.

- Ni se les ocurra separarse –dijo Hermione –Así nos matarían más rápido.

- Pero no podemos dejar que los mate –dijo Harry mirando al grupo que estaban perdiendo el duelo.

- Podemos formar otro grupo y llamar su atención para que dejen de atacarles de lleno pero no se separen por nada del mundo –dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien –dijeron todos y se preparaban a acercarse para comenzar el ataque.

Se movieron sigilosamente por una pared para quedar al otro extremo del radio que ellos tenían como ataque.

Se prepararon para formar los escudos y para atacar a la señal de Hermione pero Bellatrix los vio antes que pudieran tomarlos por sorpresa.

- Mi señor, creo que tenemos unos invitados muy especiales –dijo Bella llamando la atención del Voldemort.

- Ya llegaron los invitados de honor –dijo Voldemort apuntando al otro grupo de aurors con el que estaba peleando sin siquiera mirarles –Ya me aburrí de jugar con ustedes... ¡Bombarda!

La pequeña trinchera explotó en mil pedazos incluidos los aurors quienes salieron disparados hacia diferentes lados.

- Dios mío –dijo Ali al ver los cuerpos caer por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Los estabamos esperando –dijo Voldemort mirándolos con unos ojos maquiavélicos.

- Hijo de... –dijo Sirius preparándose para atacar.

- Vamos primito ¿Dónde están los modales que te enseñaron tus padres? Tenemos un apellido que mantener –dijo Bellatrix con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

- En ese caso eres tú, la que se a encargado de hechar ese apellido al suelo Bella –dijo Sirius borrando esa sonrisa del rostro de la mujer.

- Vamos, no hechemos a perder este hermoso encuentro –dijo Voldemort comenzando a caminar hasta ellos.

Hermione de inmediato se coloco frente a todos los demás.

- ¿Los vas a proteger¿De que forma¿Cómo lo hiciste con tus padres? –Pregunto Voldemort con sarcasmo –Criccio.

- Protego –grito Hermione antes que la maldición chocara contra ella.

- Vaya, veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos –dijo –dijo Bellatrix –Lastima que no los hayas sabido para salvar a tu madre.

- Sí, es un lastima –dijo Hermione –pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de vengarlos.

- Entonces vamos, ven por mí –dijo Bellatrix separándose de Voldemort hacia un lado para que ella también se separara del grupo.

- No Lestrange, no caeré en tu juego –dijo Hermione sin moverse.

- ¿Me tienes miedo niña? –Pregunto Bellatrix para persuadirla.

- Hace años que no caigo en esos juegos –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien, dejemos de jugar y a lo que vamos de una vez –dijo Voldemort retrocediendo para dejarlos pasar y quedar en medio de las cuatro esquinas –Vamos a zanjar esto de una buena vez.

- Como quieras –dijo Harry colocándose al lado de Hermione.

- Bien lindo Potter, vemos si eres digno de ser hijo de James –dijo Voldemort.

- No te atrevas a nombrarlo –dijo Harry con furia.

- Hazme callar –dijo Voldemort llamándolo a que lo atacara.

- Harry no caigas –dijo Sirius a su lado tomándolo por el brazo pero el chico se zafo y camino para quedar frente a Voldemort.

- Evete Statum –dijo Harry pero para sorpresa de todos Voldemort le contesto con el mismo hechizo.

- Uy escalofriante verdad –dijo Voldemort –que alguien puede saber lo que vas a hacer.

- No juegues... Relaskio –grito Harry pero nuevamente Voldemort lanzo el mismo hechizo haciendo que hamos chocaran en el aire.

- Harry –dijo Ginny con intenciones de ayudarle pero Bellatrix fe más rápida que ella.

- Mimblewimble –grito Bellatrix lanzándoselo a Ginny pero Ali lo alcanzo a ver pero no fue tan rápida como para lanzar un protego por lo que se lanzó ella misma, pero para sorpresa de todos el hechizo las traspaso a ambas lanzándolas contra la muralla de tal manera que las dos quedaran completamente inconscientes.

- Ali –grito Remus al ver a la chica inconsciente.

- Vamos Lupin pelea conmigo –dijo Bellatrix al ver al hombre acercarse Ali.

- La que va a pelear contigo soy yo –dijo Hermione colocándose frente a Bellatrix.

- Sirius no pudo conmigo una vez ¿qué te hace pensar que tu sí? –Pregunto Bella con altanería.

- Cállate y ponte a pelear –dijo Hermione –Desmaius.

- Protego –grito Bella –Debes hacer algo más que eso para detenerme.

- ¿A sí? –Pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo –Oppugno –apunto a unas rocas que se habían desprendido de las murallas causa de los choques de los hechizos.

- Repulsor –grito Bellatrix unos segundos antes que la roca chocara contra ella, enviándosela a Hermione de vuelta –Reducto –gritó al final para que esta explotara muy cerca de Hermione haciendo que los pedazos la impactaran a ella haciéndola saltar un par de metro hacia atrás por la fuerza de estas.

- Hermione –grito Sirius corriendo hasta ella que intentaba levantarse.

- Estoy... bien –dijo Hermione con una mano en el estómago.

- Vamos primito ¿No quieres enfrentarte conmigo otra vez? –Pregunto Bella a Sirius quien de inmediato se levantó para encararla.

- Por supuesto –dijo Sirius entre dientes apretando la varita a su mano.

Por otra parte Harry y Ron se enfrentaban a Voldemort o más bien se defendían de él ya que esta solo se dedicaba a atacarlos y estos a protegerse, sin tener posibilidades de defenderse.

- Vamos Potter, atácame –dijo Voldemort burlándose.

- Cállate –dijo Harry apretando la varita con fuerza.

- Llévatelas de aquí Remus –dijo Ron al hombre que estaba con las dos chicas inconscientes.

- Cállate Weasley –grito Voldemort lanzando contra la pared dejándolo también inconsciente.

- Hermione sal de aquí –dijo Sirius a Hermione quien a duras penas se ponía de pie.

- No –dijo Hermione logrando colocarse de pie a duras penas.

- Déjala –dijo Bellatrix mirando a Hermione –Quiere morir contigo, es algo hermoso.

- Aquí la única que va a morir, eres tu –dijo Hermione apuntándola con la varita.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo Bella apuntando a ambos con su varita –Ráfaga.

Un viento muy fuerte surgió de la nada, impactando a Sirius y Hermione de lleno, haciéndolos girar en medio de la calle para luego lanzarlos contra la pared.

Sirius que se aferro a la mano de Hermione logro tomarla antes de impactarse contra la pared, para colocarse como escudo y recibir el golpe contra la pared y amortiguar a Hermione, pero en ese acto quedo completamente inconsciente tirado en medio de la calle.

Hermione intento reanimarlo pero no reaccionaba. Intento mirar a su alrededor pero nadie podía ayudarle. Remus estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a las chicas, Sirius y Ron estaban inconscientes y Harry intentaba defenderse de Voldemort a duras penas.

- No mires tanto que no tienes escapatoria –dijo Bellatrix acercándose a ella lentamente, como un animal acorralando a su presa.

- No necesito ayuda para matarte –dijo Hermione apoyándose contra la pared para levantarse pero las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y le costaba demasiado colocarse de pie.

- No seas altanera –dijo Bella –Cruccio.

El hechizo salió de la varita de Bellatrix pero nunca llego hasta Hermione ya que sorpresivamente Remus se había colocado frente a Hermione para recibir con su cuerpo el impacto de la maldición.

- Remus –dijo Hermione mientras veía como se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

- Sal... corre –dijo Remus mientras intentaba no gritar pero era casi imposible.

- Que hermoso gesto de amistad –dijo Bellatrix colocándose frente a él sin deshacer la maldición –pero ya me estoy aburriendo y quiero matarla así que no te entrometas... Wingardum Leviosa.

El cuerpo de Remus se levanto del suelo y fue a dar contra la pared estrepitosamente dejándolo también inconsciente.

- Listo... ya nadie podrá interrumpirnos –dijo Bellatrix.

- Cállate ya –dijo Hermione mirándola con odio.

- No seas insolente... te voy a hacer un favor con mandarte con esos muggles –dijo Bellatrix mirándola divertida –Ahora no alarguemos la espera... Avada Keda...

Las palabras quedaron inconclusas ya que una daga se había clavado en su garganta impidiéndole terminar la maldición.

Hermione había sacado una daga que hacia años Viktor se la había dado como ultimo recurso cuando ya no tuviera su varita en la mano y ese momento había llegado. Había cumplido su misión. Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de sus padres estaba muerta.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos antes de caer inconsciente a causa de la batalla.

Ya estaba hecho. La deuda estaba saldada y podría seguid viviendo en paz.

- Vamos Potter ya no hay interrupciones –dijo Voldemort mirando los cuerpos inconscientes y sin vida que estaban a su alrededor.

- Pagaras todas las que has hecho –dijo Harry con rencor.

- ¿Y quien me hará pagar¿Tú? –Pregunto Voldemort en tono burlón.

- No... yo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que luego de dejar ver su rostro le lanzó un expeliarmus que lo desarmo y lo lanzo a la calle arrastrándolo un par de metros.

- Dumbledor –dijo Harry muy sorprendido.

- El viejo Albus Dumbledor –dijo Voldemort colocándose de pie –¿Viniste a matarme¿Cómo pretender hacer¿Igual que a como lo intentaste hace años? Lamento decirte que no te funciono.

- Esta vez si lo hará –dijo Dumbledor colocándose al lado de Harry quien aun lo miraba sorprendido –Harry es el encargado de destruir tu cuerpo mortal... yo me encargo de tu alma.

La sonrisa estúpida de Voldemort se borro por completo de su rostro y en lugar de ella, ésta palideció por completo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos al ver la mirada de Harry iluminarse y colocarse bien parado al lado de Dumbledor apuntándolo con la varita.

- Avada Kedravra –dijeron Dumbledor y Harry a la vez haciendo que ambas maldiciones chocaran contra Voldemort quitándole la vida por completo esta vez. Ya no habría más, ya estaba muerto y esta vez no habría nada que lo trajera de vuelta.

Unas horas después todos estaban el San Mungo constatando lesiones. El más grave era Remus pero dentro de todo estaba bastante bien. Su único problema era el crucci que habi recibido que le habi dañado algunos órganos pero nada serio.

Aun así, luego de que todos fueran a la cafetería a tomar algo de café para esperar a que Remus fuera dado de alta, Ali se acercó a uno de los sanadores.

- Disculpe, necesito saber como esta Remus Lupin –dijo Ali a una de las sanadoras que salían del pasillo.

- Él esta bien, su condición le ayudó bastante a resistir la maldición –dijo la sanadora mirando como Ali la mirada un poco extrañada.

- Disculpe ¿Su condición¿A que se refiere? –Pregunto Ali sin entender.

- Él es un Licántropo –dijo la sanadora viendo como Ali la miraba sorprendida.

- Sanadora Miller –dijo una chica joven desde el principio el pasillo.

- Lo siento, debo irme –dijo la sanadora despidiéndose de una Ali que ni siquiera pudo despedirse ya que estaba realmente muy sorprendida.

Ali se quedó parada en el pasillo sin saber muy bien que hacer en ese momento.

Una de las primeras ideas que cruzo por su cabeza fue salir corriendo, pero no era la que más le agradaba. Lo que más quería era hablar con él pero no era horario de visitas aunque en ese momento en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación no habia nadie así que no tendría problemas en entrar.

Se decidió y camino hasta la habitación donde estaba Remus. Necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos iban caminando por un pasillo direcciona la cafetería. La comitiva la encabezaban Harry y Ginny quienes iban abrazados, seguidos de Ron y Luna quienes iban de la mano y para terminar iban Sirius y Hermione tomados de la mano.

Ron que ocacionalmente miraba para atrás le pidio a Luna que se adelantara y se quedoparado esperando a Sirius y Hermione. Ésta al darse cuanta de lo que sucedia se apresuro a darle un beso a Sirius y apurar el paso hasta donde estaba Luna para poder dejar a los chicos hablar con tranquilidad.

- Hermione es bastante astuta -dijo Ron cuando ya estaba a su lado.

- La vedad es que si -dijo Sirius mirando como Hermione caminaban con Luna unos metros mas adelante.

- Quería pedirte disculpas -dijo Ron mirando el piso.

- ¿Por que? -Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

- Por lo que sucedio antes que... antes del atque de las chicas -dijo Ron -debía hablar contigo hace mucho pero no me atrevia.

- Ron... no tienes porque disculparte -dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar al chico -era entendible tu reaccion... querias mucho a Hermione...

- Quiero mucho a Hermione -dijo Ron levantando la vista, ganandose una mirada extrañada por parte de Sirius -No me mal entiendas, yo estoy enamorado de Luna pero... cuando volió Hermione mis sentimientos se mezclaron un poco, sentia que aun estaba enamorado de ella y que no quería que nadie se le acercara mas que yo, pero... luego de ver como te comportaste cuando ella estaba internada despues del ataque me di cuenta de algo... que no era ese cariño de pareja que habia sentido antes por ella lo que invadia mi corazon en estos momentos... era ese cariño que siempre le tuve y que por momentos mal interprete... de hermandad... de querer protegerla de las cosas malas que le pudieran pasar y como estuvo tanto tiempo fuera sentia que necesitaba protegerla... de que o tengo idea pero solo sentia que debia protegerla...

Las palabras de Ron sonaban fuertes y claras en la cabeza de Sirius quien tomaba atencion a cada una de ellas.

- Se que no tengo porque decir esto pero... estoy completamente de acuerdo con que seas tu la persona que cuide a Hermione ahora... y que tienes todas mis bendiciones para eso -dijo Ron parando en medio del pasillo. Sirius quien tambien sehabia parado en el pasillo se coloco delante de él y sin previo avido le dio un fuerte abrazo axpresando toda su gratitud.

- No saben lo bien que me hace sentir eso Ron -dijo Sirius mientras Ron respondia el gesto -aunque no lo creas para Hermionje y para mi era muy iimportante recibir este apollo de ti... ahora quiero que seas muy feliz con Lunita porque se lo merecen... ambos.

- No la llames asi -dijo Ron entre risas mientras terminaban de entrar a la cafeteria como dos buenos amigos ante la mrada extrañada de todos menos Hermione quien sintio un gran alivio y alegria al verlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ali abrió la puerta lentamente y entro en la habitación. Remus estaba despierto y al verla la recibió con una sonrisa sincera. Ella se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirando las manos. No sabia muy bien que estaba sintiendo. Estaba enojada porque no fue lo suficiente sincero con ella pero a la vez sentía cierta lastima, aunque debía decir que ya sospechaba que estaba enfermo y que debía ser algo serio para que no le dijera nada pero enterarse de esa forma fue algo bastante chocante para ella.

- ¿Estas bien Ali? –Pregunto Remus al verla jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa.

Ali levantó la vista y si expresión alguna en su rostro poso sus ojos sobre los de él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un licántropo? –Pregunto Ali.

Remus se quedo completamente helado ante la pregunta de Ali y solo atino a agachar la cabeza y quitar sus manos de donde estaba ella para que no se sintiera intimidada.

- No te alejes de mi Remus –dijo Ali un poco dolida de su actitud.

- Si no te dije fue porque tenia miedo de perderte, de que si te enteraras te asustarías y me abandonarías como muchas otras que lo han hecho –dijo Remus muy triste.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me alejaría de tu lado? –Pregunto Ali haciendo que levantara la mirada –Remus no te voy a negar que me molesta que no me hayas dicho nada, pero eso jamás va a pesar más que el amor que te tengo.

- Ya... lo siento –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza.

- Amor yo entiendo el miedo que podrías haber tenido y me parece hermoso tu miedo a perderme, porque me demuestra cuanto me quiere –dijo Ali acercándose a él –pero déjame decirte que nada, pero escúchame bien, absolutamente nada me va alejar de ti.

Remus estaba totalmente sorprendido por la declaración de la chica por lo que solo atino a aferrarse a su cuerpo y darle un beso, pero no era un beso como cualquiera. Éste beso demostraba más que amor, agradecimiento y perdón, de parte de las dos partes.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos y no hubo nada más que decir. Ali se quedó con él hasta que lo dieron de alta y pudieron irse.

Algunas semanas después la casa de Grimmauld Pale estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de las personas que estaban en ese momento en la habitación.

- No puedo creer que todo haya terminado –dijo Hermione recostada sobre el pecho de Sirius quien estaba jugando con sus rozos –Voldemort esta muerto, Bellatrix también... la muerte de los Potter fue aclarada y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada.

- Nos merecíamos tener algo de paz –dijo Sirius –nosotros hemos pasado muchas cosas y necesitábamos tener y sentir la paz que tenemos ahora.

- La vida les devuelve la mano por todas las cosas que han pasado –dijo Hermione –se lo merecían.

- Aun no tengo todas las cosas que necesito –dijo Sirius sentándose en la cama para quedar frente a Hermione quien también se había incorporado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué es lo que te falta?–Pregunto Hermione al ver el semblante serio que tenía Sirius.

- A ti –dijo Sirius acercándose a ella –Cásate conmigo.

- Sirius –dijo Hermione sorprendida –Pense que no querrías casarte después de lo de Emily.

- Claro que quiero casarme pero contigo ¿qué dices? –Pregunto Sirius.

- Claro que quiero –dijo Hermione dándole un gran beso.

- Pero hagámoslo ahora –dijo Sirius levantándose tomando su mano.

- ¿Ahora? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida –pero...

- No piense nada –dijo Sirius –Hagámoslo ahora, no necesitamos esperas ni nada de esas bodas aparatosas, solo necesitamos estar juntos.

Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida por la proposición y sinceramente le parecía algo descabellado y fuera de lugar para las cosas a las cuales ella estaba acostumbrada, pero a la vez también estaba harta de las cosas a las cuales estaba acostumbrada.

Tomo la mano de Sirius con fuerza y se levanto con él.

- Bien... vamos –dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Sirius.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sirius y a Hermione? –Pregunto Ali mientras terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena con un movimiento de varita.

- No los eh visto en todo el día –dijo Harry apoyado sobre la mesa.

- No les habrá sucedido nada ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Ali preocupada.

- No te preocupes Ali, Sirius y Hermione saben cuidarse muy bien ellos solos –dijo Remus mientras la chica se sentaba en sus piernas.

- Deben de estar haciendo tonterías seguramente –dijo Ron sentado a un lado de Remus y frente a Harry.

La puerta sonó más fuerte de lo normal al cerrarse por lo que supieron de inmediato que Sirius había llegado.

- Sirius estamos en la cocina –dijo Remus viendo aparecer luego de unos segundos a Hermione y Sirius tomados de la mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué las sonrisas? –Pregunto Ali desconfiada.

- Míranos bien ¿No notas nada extraño en nosotros? –Dijo Hermione girando sobre sus talones.

- Pues la verdad es que no –dijo Ali en un principio pero luego vio algo en su mano que brillaba.

- ¿Se comprometieron? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido pero la respuesta de ambos fue negativa.

- ¿SE CASARON? –Pregunto Ali levantándose de las piernas de Remus.

- Sí –dijeron Sirius y Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Todos los que estaban en la cocina se quedaron helados y sorprendidos mientras que los recién casados esperaban a ver como reaccionaban cuando salieran del transe.

- Felicidades –dijo Ali saltando al cuello de Hermione del mismo modo que reaccionaba Remus con Sirius.

Harry y Ron tardaron un poco más en reaccionar por lo que luego de que Ali y Remus se separan ellos fueron a saludarlos.

- Ustedes están locos de verdad –dijo Ron mientras brindaban por los novios.

- La verdad me canse de esas cosas de los compromisos porque me hace recordar a Emily y no quería así que decidimos que nos casaríamos de inmediato –dijo Sirius mirando a su esposa.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se fueron a dormir ya que al otro día tenían que volver a trabajar pero Ali y Hermione quedaron un poco más rezagadas.

- Hermione de verdad me sorprendiste mucho –dijo Ali dándole un gran abrazo a su amiga.

- Necesitaba tomar las riendas de mi vida Ali, además yo amo a Sirius con todo el corazón –dijo Hermione.

- Sabes que te apoyo en todo pero vamos a tener que darle un par de explicaciones a Mathyus cuando se entere que rechazaremos el puesto y que además te casaste sin siquiera avisarle –dijo Ali divertida.

- Eso lo veremos luego, por ahora tengo que ir a cumplir mis deberes de esposa –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara antes de salir a toda velocidad escaleras arriba y lanzarle un beso a su amiga antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Hay esta niña –dijo Ali subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

- ¿CÓMO QUE SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ? –Grito Mathyus en los pasillos del ministerio donde todos los miraba extrañados –Y ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TE CASASTE?

- Mathyus tranquilízate –dijo Hermione destapándose los oídos.

- No me puedes pedir queme tranquilice cuando están desperdiciando la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas –dijo el hombre casi desquiciado.

- Math ningún trabajo puede compararse con encontrar al amor de nuestras vidas –dijo Ali intentando explicarle.

- Ustedes están locas –dijo Mathyus un poco más resignado.

- Math –dijo Hermione abrazándose de su cuello al igual que Ali.

- Las extrañare –dijo Mathyus bastante emocionado.

- Nosotras también te extrañaremos –dijo Ali.

- Claro que lo harán. Ya no tendrán esas extrañas pociones que les cambiaban la apariencia o que les permitía transformarse en animales –dijo Mathyus con orgullo.

- Eso sí Math –dijo Hermione analizando –pero lo que más extrañaremos será tu presencia.

- Mis niñas –dijo Mathyus aferrándose a ellas –díganles a esos dos rufianes de mi parte que las cuiden mucho.

- Solo si les dices a los jefes que rechazamos el propuesto –dijo Ali con cara de niña buena.

- Esta bien, pero váyanse ya, antes que me arrepienta –dijo Mathyus empujándolas al ascensor.

- Te queremos Math, no nos olvides –dijeron las dos antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

- Ahora somos libres –dijo Ali.

- Ahora comenzaremos a vivir nuestras vidas y a cumplir nuestros sueños, ya todas las deudas están saldadas –dijo Hermione más para ella que para su amiga.

Cinco años después...

Ali estaba recostada sobre un sillón leyendo la carta de Mathyus les había mandado a ella y a Hermione para navidad dándole sus mejores deseos.

- Esta hermosa –dijo Hermione sentada frente a ella dándole de comer a su hija Elena que solo tenia unas semanas de vida.

- De verdad creo que es el mejor amigo que jamás tendremos –dijo Ali intentando sentarse pero le era imposible –Remus amor ayúdame.

Ali tenia una inmensa panza de casi 8 mese de embarazó de unos gemelos. Se casó con Remus casi un año después que Hermione y nos mese antes que el primer hijo de Hermione y Sirius, Daniel Black, naciera.

Ella tenía otro hijo que nació cinco meses después de casarse ya que al hacerlo estaba embarazada de casi cuatro meses pero se dio cuenta en la luna de miel.

- Amor, debes tener cuidado –dijo Remus ayudándola a sentarse.

- Lo sé pero me fui hacia atrás y ya no pude levantarme –dijo Ali haciendo pucheros.

- Rem ¿Dónde esta Sirius y los niños? –Pregunto Hermione mientras seguía dándole de comer a su pequeña hija.

- Ahí vienen –dijo Remus cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de su casa.

- Volvimos –dijo Sirius quitándose la nieva de la cabeza que estaba cubierta por su gorro. Venia seguido de dos niños. Uno de cabello negro azulado como él y otro de cabello castaño como Remus.

- Mami, mami nos tiramos en trineo –dijo Daniel, el hijo mayor de Hermione y Sirius al acercarse a ella quien ya había terminado de darle de comer a la pequeña Elena.

- ¿De verdad? que bueno hijo –dijo Hermione colocándose a la niña apoyada sobre el hombro para colocarse de pie.

- Dame a esa pequeña hermosa para acá –dijo Sirius tomando a su pequeña en brazos.

- Ven hijo, vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada para que estés listo cuando lleguen tus tíos –dijo tomando la mano del niño para subir escaleras arriba.

- ¿A que hora dijo Harry que llegaba con Ginny? –Pregunto Remus sentado al lado de Ali quien tenía al su hijo Matt en sus brazos.

- Iban a ir a buscar a Ron y Luna al terminal de trasladores –dijo Sirius haciendo dormir a su pequeña hija.

- Por fin esos dos volvieron de su luna de miel –dijo Remus –parecía que jamás volverían.

- ¡YA LLEGAMOS! –Grito Ron entrando por la puerta principal seguido de Luna, Ginny y Harry.

- Hola –dijo Sirius saliendo a recibirlos con la pequeña en brazos –que bueno que llegaron.

- ¡TIO! –gritaron Daniel y Matt saltando a los brazos de Ron y Harry quienes los recibieron encantados.

- Hola campeones ¿Cómo han estado? –Pregunto Ron tomando a Daniel y mirando a Matt que estaba en los brazos de Harry.

- Bien –dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa.

- Hemos jugado todo el día en la nieva –dijo Daniel.

- Eso es bueno –dijo Harry.

- Hola chicos –dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras –que bueno que llegaron –dijo saludando con un beso a sus dos amigos.

- Hola mione, te vez hermosa –dijo Ron besando su mejilla mirando de reojo la reacción de Sirius quien miraba con algo de recelo cosa que los hizo reír a todos –déjenme ver a esa pequeña.

Sirius le acercó a la niña a Ron y vio muy agradecido, según él, que era muy parecida a Hermione, con el cabello castaño pero con los ojos grises de su padre.

- Oigan vamos a brindar por estar otra vez todos juntos –dijo Remus yendo a la cocina, que era muy conocida para él, a pesar de no ser su casa, a buscar una bandeja llena da cerveza de mantequilla y dos vasos de jugo de calabaza para los niños.

Todos tomaron las copas y se colocaron en un círculo para poder brindar.

- Brindemos por estos nuevos ti3empos de paz –dijo Harry aferrado a la cintura de Ginny quien lucia una pequeña pancita de cuatro mese s de embarazo logrados luego de su luna de miel.

- Salud –dijeron todos levantando las copas felices de la vida.

Daniel y Matt estaban al lado de sus respectivos padres cuando empinaron a empinarse las copas. Se miraron con miradas cómplices y se escabulleron hasta la entrada de la casa para poder escapar cuando la cosa empeorara.

Todos bebieron de sus copas y se miraron las caras llenas de felicidad, pero no duro mucho ya que sus rostros comenzaron a enrojecerse hasta el punto de hincharse los ojos antes de que una fuerte ráfaga de humo saliera de sus oídos como si de una locomotora se tratara.

Los dos niños no aguantaron la risa y estallaron en carcajadas las cuales fueron escuchadas por sus padres.

- ¡NIÑOS! –Gritaron Remus y Sirius antes de salir persiguiéndolos por toda la casa ante las carcajadas de todos incluidas sus madres quienes se tuvieron que sentar ya que las carcajadas eran demasiadas.

- Creo que ahora se van a arrepentir de todas sus trastadas de merodeadores –dijo Ali quien conocía todas las historias de jóvenes del grupo.

- Como decía mi madre "como lo haces la pagas" –dijo Hermione mientras todos reían a carcajada limpia, disfrutando de los que serían eternos años de paz.

**(.:Fin:.)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Listo... esto es todo...a llegado el fin como todas las cosas...Por razones de tiempo y de no querer agradecer a solo alnos pocos, es que esta vez los no responderes reviews._

_Primero quiero agradecerles a todos quienes alguna vez me dejaron un review aunque fuera por compromiso, de verdad les agradezco y les aseguro que los eh leido todos... Tambien agradecer a quienes leyeron pero no dejaro nada... de la misma manera muchas gracias..._

_Para no hacerla mas largo... mil besotes para todos, cuidense mucho y nos leeremos en la proxima..._

_Se despide su humilde servidora_

_.:Konnyta-granger:._


End file.
